As Músicas que eu escrevo para você UA
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Eles se encontraram por acaso nas férias de verão. Quatro jovens com o mesmo interesse e futuro: a música! Uma combinação perfeita e muita música pra vcs! COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo um

Aquele lugar era divertido, mas ela tinha opção? Não tinha nada para fazer, então resolveu ir para esse acampamento, pelo menos ela passaria o tempo. O bom é que não estava sozinha, sua melhor amiga resolveu acompanhar. Agora estavam todos em volta da fogueira, contando histórias, rindo. A noite estava fria, então estar ali perto do fogo era bom.  
  
-Alguém aqui sabe cantar? –o instrutor perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Ela!  
  
-Não Sango!!!  
  
-Ahn? Quem?  
  
-Vai lá Kagome!!!  
  
-Mas Sango...  
  
-Ela canta!!! –Sango disse chamando a atenção de todos e deixando Kagome vermelha –E toca!  
  
-Eu te mato! –Kagome disse baixinho para Sango que sorria.  
  
-Eu vou lá pegar o seu violão e já volto!  
  
-Enquanto ela vai lá, nos diga que música você vai tocar!  
  
-Eu acho que vou tocar e cantar uma de minha autoria... –respondeu vermelha.  
  
-Você compõe também??? Que legal! Qual é o nome?  
  
-My Immortal. Eu escrevi quando meu pai morreu, é em homenagem à ele... –ela disse sorrindo, mas ainda vermelha.

Ele não tinha muito o que fazer em casa nas férias e achou melhor ficar longe dela. Resolveu ir para esse acampamento. Não era o seu critério de divertimento, mas era melhor que nada certo? Um amigo tinha ido com ele, não que fosse boa companhia, já que ele dava em cima de todas as meninas que via, mas eles se davam bem.  
  
-Será que ela canta bem? – Miroku perguntou para InuYasha.  
  
-Estou pagando para ver... –respondeu.  
  
-Ela é bem bonitinha, não acha? E a amiga dela então...  
  
-E que disse q eu ligo pra isso seu tarado??? –InuYasha deu um soco na cabeça do amigo.  
  
-Ai, ai! Você tem a mão pesada sabia??? Não devia bater assim nos outros!  
  
-Eu não bato assim nos outros... bato assim em você! 

Sango chegou com o violão que Kagome pegou colocando-o sobre as pernas. O hanyou começou a encarar a garota, para ver se ela cantava realmente bem. Kagome começou a tocar o violão, deixando InuYasha de boca-aberta, pois ela tocava muito bem. Então ela começou a cantar.

**I'm so tired of being here  
[Estou tão cansada de estar aqui]  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
[Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
and if you have to leave  
[E se você tiver que ir]  
I wish that you would just leave  
[Eu desejo que você vá]  
because your presence still lingers here  
[Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui]  
and it won't leave me alone  
[E isso não vai me deixar sozinha]**

  
  
Quando InuYasha ouviu a voz da menina, seu queixo foi ao chão.  
  
-Ela canta muito bem...  
  
-Cala a boca! –ele reprimiu Miroku, queria ouvir toda a música.  
  
"Papai, eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo..." –ela pensava enquanto cantava.

**these wounds won't seem to heal  
[Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar]  
this pain is just too real  
[Essa dor é bem real]  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
[Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar]  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me  
[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]**

  
  
-É ela... –ele disse baixinho.  
  
Todos a ouviam e sentiam o sentimento que a música passava. Era um misto de dor e perda, então todos estavam em silencio.  
  
"Sinto sua falta... Dói muito tê-lo longe de mim."

**you used to captivate me  
[Você me cativou]  
by your resonating light  
[Com sua vida ressonante]  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
[Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás]  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
[Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres]  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
[Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim]  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
[Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar]  
this pain is just too real  
[Essa dor é bem real]  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
[Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar]  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me  
[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]**

****

Sango estava sorrindo. Sabia que Kagome tocava e cantava bem, mas a amiga nunca mostrara seus dotes para ninguém. Mas essa música deixava a amiga triste também, e ela sabia que Kagome ia acabar chorando depois.  
  
"Eu sonho com você, sonho com a época em que era criança e tinha você comigo... São sonhos alegres, de certa forma. Eu ouço a sua voz..."

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
[Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui]  
and though you're still with me  
[Mas penso que você ainda está comigo]  
I've been alone all along  
[Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo]  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me  
[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]**

****

"Eu ainda tento me conformar de que você não está mais aqui comigo, mas todos os dias eu penso que você vai chegar e me abraçar... Eu me sinto sozinha..."  
  
Quando Kagome parou de tocar todos a aplaudiram, ela deu um sorriso e saiu rápido. Sango viu que um menino de cabelos prateados tinha saído também e ido atrás da amiga e resolveu ir atrás.  
  
-Ei menina! –InuYasha gritou, mas Kagome continuou correndo com a mão no rosto. –Menina!!! –ele deu um salto e pegou o braço dela. Quando viu que ela chorava, se repreendeu –Por que você está chorando?  
  
-Quem é você?  
  
-Eu perguntei primeiro!  
  
-E quem disse que eu quero responder? –ela reclamou começando a ficar brava.  
  
-Ora!!!! Menina, eu estou tentando ter uma conversa com você!  
  
-Então me diz o seu nome para que possamos conversar!  
  
-Tá bom! Ta bom! Meu nome é InuYasha e o seu é... Kagome se não me engano?  
  
-É, é Kagome mesmo. –ela o observou. Era realmente muito bonito com longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e... orelhas de cachorro? –Você é um youkai?  
  
-Não, bom... quase. –ele disse irritado.  
  
-Um hanyou?  
  
-É! Mas não era esse tipo de conversa que eu queria ter com você!!!  
  
-Suas orelhinhas são bonitinhas  
  
-É, é, eu sei que... quê?  
  
-Suas orelhinhas são bonitinhas...  
  
-O... obrigado... –ele disse vermelho. Ninguém nunca tinha elogiado suas orelhas –Mas, continuando... Por que você estava chorando?  
  
-Aquela música me faz chorar...  
  
-Por que a escreveu então?  
  
-Eu escrevi em homenagem ao meu pai.  
  
-Sinto muito por ele ter morrido.  
  
-Tudo bem, foi à cinco anos que isso aconteceu... –ela disse meio triste, mas ainda assim sorrindo. InuYasha achou o sorrido da garota lindo e ficou vermelho –Mas... o que queria conversar?  
  
-Ah! Você canta muito bem e toca muito bem também. Além de violão, você toca outra coisa? –Kagome não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas respondeu.  
  
-Eu estou terminando o curso de piano e sei um pouco de guitarra. Por que?  
  
-Eu quero montar uma banda e quero que você seja a vocalista!  
  
-QUÊ?????  
  
-Ai! Não grite menina!!! Eu não sou surdo, sabia?  
  
-Meu nome é Kagome!  
  
-Que seja...  
  
-Ora seu!!! Arranje outra menina! Eu não estou afim de aturar o seu humor! –disse se virando, mas o hanyou a puxou de volta e eles ficaram bem próximos.  
  
-Tá! Me desculpe! Não foi a minha intenção gritar com você! –ele disse, mas ai percebeu a distancia em que estavam.  
  
-Se... será que vo... você podia me soltar?  
  
-AH! HENTAI! –ouviram um grito e se separaram pelo susto, e logo ouviram o som de algo se chocando contra algo.  
  
-Ai! Desculpe-me senhorita! Eu...  
  
-FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!!!  
  
-Essa voz é da Sango!  
  
-Ai meu Deus... –o hanyou ficou emburrado e foi em direção aos gritos –Eu sabia! Tinha que ser você Miroku! –disse ao ver o amigo e uma menina vermelha de raiva ao lado.  
  
-Você o conhece? –perguntou Kagome chegando atrás dele.  
  
-Sim... Infelizmente esse idiota é meu amigo.  
  
-Ela aceitou InuYasha? –Miroku perguntou do chão.  
  
-Ainda não...  
  
-A senhorita... –Miroku perguntou chegando perto de Kagome.  
  
-Se você perguntar o que eu estou pensando que você vai perguntar, considere-se morto! –o hanyou disse bravo.  
  
-Estraga prazeres! –disse emburrado –O nome da senhorita é Kagome, certo?  
  
-É...  
  
-Meu nome é Miroku, muito prazer! –disse pegando a mão da garota e beijando as costas desta. (mão XD)  
  
-O prazer é meu  
  
-Com licença, o que você vai aceitar Kagome? –Sango perguntou.  
  
-Ele disse que quer montar uma banda e quer que eu seja a vocalista.  
  
-Eu serei o guitarrista, Miroku o baterista... aí só vai faltar o baixista.  
  
-Eu toco baixo e um pouco de violino... –Sango disse.  
  
-Sério? Então formamos uma banda!  
  
-Mas eu não disse que ia aceitar!  
  
-Ora, Kagome –começou Sango –Acho que vai ser uma boa oportunidade para nós! Você sempre quis ser famosa na área de música!  
  
-É, mas...  
  
-Por favor! –disse InuYasha, e Miroku se surpreendeu, já que achava que o amigo não conhecia essa palavra.  
  
-Tá bom! –ela disse brava.  
  
-Onde você mora?  
  
-Tóquio.  
  
-"timo! Nós também!  
  
-Vai ser banda do que?  
  
-De rock, claro. Mas nós podemos fazer uma mistura com outros estilos. Você pode compor as músicas e nós fazemos a melodia depois, Kagome.  
  
-Algo meio puxado para sonhos... –disse Sango.  
  
-E eu posso cantar com você de vez em quando. –disse InuYasha.  
  
-Ele canta muito bem... –disse Miroku.  
  
-É, vai ser interessante. –Kagome disse.  
  
-Quantos anos vocês tem?  
  
-Eu tenho 15 a Sango tem 16. E vocês?  
  
-Nós temos 17.  
  
E ficaram a noite inteira falando sobre o futuro da nova banda que se formava.  
  
"Eu me sinto solitária apesar de tê-los como amigos... Será egoísmo? Ou eu só sinto falta de você, papai?" 

---------------------------------  
Nhoiyoo Baum, antes d tudo, gostaria de deixar claro q as músicas q serão usadas nessa fic NÃO SÃO MINHAS!!! É apenas um empréstimo XD Essa frase acima eh a típica de 'rodap'! surgiu a idehia de fazê-las... nem sei pq o.o mas, axo q vou colokar um pensamento desse a cada cap! Espero q tenham gostado do cap d abertura!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee comentemmmmmmmmm!!! ti adoru tiemi-chan vlw pelo seu coment antecipado!!! XD xau, kisu! =  
  
My Immortal - Evanescence


	2. Capítulo dois

Um mês depois  
  
-Bom, aqui é onde nós vamos treinar. –InuYasha começou.  
  
-É a garagem da sua casa... o.o  
  
-É, mas nós não usamos a parte de baixo.  
  
A casa do hanyou era muito grande, já que seu pai era dono de uma empresa muito famosa chamada 'Sengoku Jidai Ltda.' (tinha q ter o 'ltda' no final XD), então tinha a garagem de cima e a do subsolo, que eles não usavam muito.   
  
-Nós podemos arrumar aqui, para ficar confortável. Eu e o Miroku já trouxemos o nosso equipamento. Você pode trazer o que você quiser para cá, e você também Sango.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Você pode tocar junto com o Miroku para mim ouvir? Cante também... –Kagome pediu.  
  
-Ahn... tudo bem.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
[Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]  
Feeling so faithless  
[Me sentindo tão sem fé]  
Lost under the surface  
[Perdido embaixo da superfície]  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
[Eu não sei o que você espera de mim]  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
[Colocado sobre pressão de andar com os seus sapatos]  
(Miroku) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
(Miroku) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você]  
(Miroku) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
(Miroku) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
I've become so numb  
[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
I can't feel you there  
[Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired  
[Me tornei cansado]  
So much more aware  
[Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this  
[Me transformei nisso]  
All I want to do  
[E tudo o que eu quero]  
Is be more like me  
[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you  
[E muito menos como você é]**

**  
  
**  
Kagome e Sango ficaram de boca aberta ao ouvi-los tocar e cantar. A música era linda e a voz deles era mais ainda.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
[Você não pode ver como isso está me sufocando?]  
Holding too tightly  
[Me segurando apertado]  
Afraid to lose control  
[Com medo de perder o controle]  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
[Pois tudo o que você pensou que eu pudesse ser]  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
[Caiu sobre a terra bem na sua frente]  
(Miroku) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
(Miroku) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você]  
(Miroku) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
(Miroku) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
[E cada segundo que eu perco é mais do que posso ter]**

Quando Kagome e Sango ouviram essa parte da música elas se arrepiaram.(eh a parte q ele grita maravilhosamente XD)

**I've become so numb  
[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
I can't feel you there  
[Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired  
[Me tornei cansado]  
So much more aware  
[Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this  
[Me transformei nisso]  
All i want to do  
[E tudo que eu quero]  
Is be more like me  
[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you  
[E muito menos como você é]  
And I know  
[E eu sei]  
I may end up failing too  
[Que eu posso fracassar no final também]  
But I know  
[Mas eu sei]  
You were just like me  
[Que você é exatamente igual a mim]  
With someone disappointed in you  
[Com alguém desapontado dentro de você]**

Aquela parte da música transmitia um pouco de revolta. Elas nunca a tinham ouvido.

**I've become so numb  
[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
I can't feel you there  
[Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired  
[Me tornei cansado]  
So much more aware  
[Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this  
[Me transformei nisso]  
All i want to do  
[E tudo que eu quero]  
Is be more like me  
[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you  
[E muito menos como você é]  
I've become so numb  
[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
I can't feel you there  
[Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
(Miroku) Tired of being what you want me to be  
(Miroku) [Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]  
I've become so numb  
[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
I can't feel you there  
[Eu não posso sentir você]  
(Miroku) Tired of being what you want me to be  
(Miroku) [Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]**

Ao terminarem as meninas aplaudiram.  
-Vocês são muito bons! –disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Eu sei! –InuYasha.  
-Convencido! –ela disse –Foi você que escreveu a música?  
  
-Foi... Como sabe?  
  
-É que eu nunca tinha ouvido, então imaginei. Por que a escreveu?  
  
-É que meu pai queria que eu fosse igual a ele e assumisse a empresa da família. Ele não aceitava que eu queria ser cantor, ter uma banda.  
  
-Agora eu entendi... E ele aceita agora?  
  
-Acho que sim. Já que o meu meio-irmão pode assumi-la sozinho.  
  
-Você tem um irmão?  
  
-Tem sim. –todos se viraram e viram um homem de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados iguais aos de InuYasha.  
  
-Feh! MEIO-irmão. O que faz aqui Sesshomaru?  
  
-Eu ouvi o barulho que meu querido irmãozinho estava fazendo e resolvi ver o que era.  
  
-Ora!  
  
-Parece que a única coisa que você faz de bom é tocar e cantar.  
  
-Pelo menos eu sei fazer algo! –depois disso se seguiu um silencio em que os dois se olhavam com raiva. [todos os outros: gota]  
  
-Não liguem não. Sempre que eles se encontram isso acontece. –Miroku disse baixinho para as duas.  
  
-Eu ouvi Miroku. Não precisa falar baixo. –Sesshomaru disse –Agora com licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo o meu tempo falando com meu querido irmão idiota. –dizendo isso ele saiu.  
  
-Ora!!! Maldito!  
  
-Ele que é o seu irmão? Ele é frio... –disse Kagome.  
  
-Feh! Esqueça!  
  
-Ok...

**"Não sei por que a sociedade me exclui... Sinto-me sozinho, gostaria de ter alguém para conversar e de alguém que me entendesse..."**

--------------------------  
Yoo!!!! tah akee o segundo cap Ti amu Tiemi-chan, vlw pelo seu coment fofa!!! kisu =  
  
Numb – Linkin Park


	3. Capítulo três

Após uma semana a garagem estava completamente mudada, com sofás, todos os equipamentos, uma mesinha, uma geladeira, enfim, tudo para que ficassem confortáveis.  
  
-Ei Kagome, eu estive pensando, você já tocou aquela música 'My Immortal' no piano?  
  
-Já sim. Por que? o.o  
  
-Eu estava pensando em mudar um pouco o som dela. Se você deixar, claro -disse InuYasha.  
  
-Deixo sim!  
  
-Então vamos lá em cima pra você tocar! Eu quero ouvir!  
  
-Você tem um piano?  
  
-Tenho. Minha mãe tocava.  
  
-E ela toca bem? –perguntou Sango.  
  
-Tocava. Ela morreu.  
  
-Desculpe. Eu sinto muito. –ela disse se arrependendo do que disse.  
  
-Tudo bem. Eu tinha cinco anos quando ela se foi. Me lembro de muito pouca coisa! Vamos.  
  
Eles subiram as escadas que dava para a porta da frente da casa de InuYasha, entraram e subiram mais uma escada. Entraram em uma salinha onde tinha um belo piano de mogno. Kagome passou a mão nele e se sentou no banquinho. Levantou a tampa e tirou o pano que protegia as teclas.  
  
-Esse piano é muito bonito... –Kagome disse.  
  
-Eu também acho. Mas não sei tocar. –InuYasha.  
  
-HENTAI!!! plaft  
  
-Ai Sango...  
  
-Miroku, mais uma gracinha e você morre! –disse InuYasha.  
  
-Posso começar? –Kagome perguntou.  
  
-Pode –respondeu InuYasha.  
  
A garota começou a pressionar as teclas, e uma doce melodia se formou. Então começou a cantar em sintonia com o piano. A música ficava extremamente bonita e muito mais calma quando tocada no piano, e InuYasha pensava o que iria colocar na música para deixá-la diferente. Aí Kagome terminou.  
  
-Sua amiguinha canta muito bem... –disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Você de novo? Não tem mais o que fazer não?  
  
-Não. Então ela que vai cantar com você na sua 'bandinha'?  
  
-Escuta aqui! –Kagome disse brava se levantando e ficando de frente para Sesshoumaru –Pra começo de conversa, isso não é uma 'bandinha'! E muito menos é dele! Ela é uma banda de todos nós, entendeu???  
  
-E é muito educada também...  
  
-Eu sou educada com quem merece educação!!! –daí seguiu-se um momento em que os dois se olhavam profundamente e de seus olhos saiam faíscas. Então Sesshoumaru virou as costas e saiu, sem nada dizer. Kagome olhou para seus amigos e todos estavam com o queixo lá no chão –O que foi?  
  
-Ninguém nunca falou assim com o Sesshoumaru... Tenha mais cuidado, porque, ao contrário de mim, ele é um youkai completo e não tem medo de matar. –disse InuYasha com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-Ele não vai me matar! E se eu falei com ele assim, isso prova que eu tenho coragem! Que cara grosso!  
  
-Tá, ta! Acho que sei o que fazer com a música. Sabe no final, antes de começar a última parte da música?  
  
-Sei...  
  
-Nós vamos colocar bateria, guitarra... ou seja, transformar em rock!!!  
  
-Acha que vai dar certo?  
  
-Mas é claro! Me dê as partituras e eu vou colocar um pouco de rock nela!  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Vai ficar muito bom! E eu vou dar um jeito de levar esse piano lá pra baixo... Vamos treinar um pouco hoje?  
  
-Claro! Eu já decorei a letra daquela música que você me deu! –disse Kagome.  
  
-Então vamos treinar!!!  
  
Eles voltaram para a garagem, cada um pegou o seu instrumento e cada um ficou no seu lugar. Já tinham treinado essa música antes, então sabiam como era. Começaram a tocar.

**Why does it feel like night today?  
[Porque hoje parece noite?]  
Something in here's not right today  
[Alguma coisa aqui não está certa hoje]  
Why am I so uptight today?  
[Porque estou tão fechado hoje?]  
Paranoia's all I got left  
[Paranóia é tudo o que me resta]  
I don't know what stressed me first  
[Eu não sei o que me estressou primeiro]  
Or how the pressure was fed  
[Ou como pressão foi sustentada]  
but I know just what it feels like  
[Mas eu sei como é sentir]  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
[Uma voz na sua cabeça]  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
[É como uma rosto que guardo no interior]  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
[Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos]  
A face watches every time I lie  
[Um rosto que me observa toda vez que minto]  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
[Um rosto que ri cada vez que eu caio]  
(InuYasha) And watches everything  
(InuYasha)[E assiste tudo]  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
[Então eu sei quando é a hora de afundar ou estar Bem]  
That the face inside is hearing me/right underneath my skin  
[Esse rosto interior está me escutando Bem, por baixo da pele]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
[É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
[É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
[É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
[É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele]  
I know I've got a face in me  
[Eu sei, eu tenho um rosto em mim]  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
[Ele mostra todos os meu erros]  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
[Você tem um rosto por dentro também e]  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
[Sua paranóia provavelmente é pior]  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
[Eu não sei o que me atormentou primeiro mas sei que não posso agüentar]  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
[Todos agem como se o fato do acontecimento é que]  
I can't add up to what you can  
[Eu não posso acrescentar o que você pode]  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
[Todos tem uma face que guardam no interior]  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
[Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos]  
A face watches everytime they lie  
[Um rosto que observa toda vez que eles mentem]  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
[Um rosto que ri cada vez que eles caem]  
(InuYasha) And watches everything  
(InuYasha)[E assiste tudo]  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
[Então você sabe quando é a hora de afundar ou estar bem]  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin  
[Esse rosto está te escutando Bem por dentro da sua pele]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
[É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
[É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
[É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
[É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele]  
(InuYasha) the face inside is right beneath your skin  
(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
(InuYasha)the face inside is right beneath your skin  
(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
(InuYasha)the face inside is right beneath your skin  
(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)The sun goes down  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I feel the light betray me  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)The sun goes down  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I feel the light betray me  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
[É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
[É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
[É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
[É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele] (4x)  
(InuYasha)The sun goes down  
(InuYasha) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha)I feel the light betray me  
(InuYasha) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
(InuYasha)The sun goes down  
(InuYasha) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha)I feel the light betray me  
(InuYasha) [Eu sinto a luz me trair] (4x junto com o refrão)**

****

-Nós precisamos melhorar um pouquinho, mas ta muito bom!  
  
-Vocês dois cantando juntos ficam lindos!!! Cantam muito bem!!! –disse Sango sorrindo.  
  
-Concordo Sango! –disse Miroku se aproximando.  
  
-NÃO CHEGE PERTO! –ela disse.  
  
-Ok u.u'''  
  
-Querem treinar mais? –InuYasha perguntou.  
  
-Sim -Kagome respondeu –Quando você escreveu essa música?  
  
-Foi num momento de raiva... nem lembro por quê, mas eu estava com raiva!  
  
-XD Vamos continuar!  
  
E continuaram treinando a tarde inteira.

"Ele só faz músicas que criticam o mundo, de uma certa forma... As músicas dele são como uma fuga da realidade, e de certo modo as minhas também são. É estúpido, mas virei 'artista' quando papai morreu..."

------------------------------------

Nhoiyoo!!!! Nhay, eu tow mtu feliz pois recebi mtos coments

Quero agradecer à:

Tiemi-chan, te adoru mtuuuuuuuuuu fofa Mto obrigada pelos coments q vc me mandou e pode ter certeza q sempre q vc atualizar a sua eu vou comentar tbm!

Agome VS -Nhay, ki bom q gostou da minha idéia! Ela surgiu qdo eu li a fic "Uma canção para a eternidade"! Eu axay q seria interessante fazer algo com bastante musika! Hohoho, a Kagome naum vai ser xata naum XDDDD Soh o começo q foi um tanto 'traumatiko' pra ela (hehehehehe XDDD) Maix... o fato eh q eles vaum c tornar melhores amigos... Obrigada pelo seu comentahrio e fiko felix q esteja gostanduuuuu!!! kisu!

Bianca Himura -yoo! ki bom q gostou da fic!!! E das musikas tbm XD De fato, eu gosto de todas as músicas q vou colokar nessa fic! todas, sem excessão! Yoo, a continuação estah akee!!!

Nat D -Nyaho! espero q continue gostandu da fic! E q baum q gostou da idehia! Nha, eu AMO DE PAIXÃO, AMO MUITOOOOOO SAILOR MOON!!!! EH O MEU ANIME FAVORITOOOOOO!!! XDDD HUAHUEHUEHUEHEUE!!! e eu passay lah na sua fic, adoray!!! Mto lekau e eu kero ver a continuação! e eu comentay tbm!

Taiji Ya Sango-chan - Nha!!! Eu AMO MTO EVANESCENCE E LINKIN PARK!!! Vc eh dakee d sampa??? vai ter show do linkin em setembro (dia 11)!!! Eu vou fazer d tudo pra ir!!! nha XD Aih soh vai faltar evanescence, neh??? vc vai notar no decorrer da fic q eu realmente venero essas duas bandas XD Bligadinha pelo seu coment! e ki baum ki tah gostandu

Naiuri E. Steinitz - hohoho!!! Bligada pelo coment! Vou colokar novos caps sempre, o maix rápidu q eu puder òó!! hehehehehe!!!

Baum, eh issu genti Vlw mesmo pelos comentahrios!!! Kisus pra td mundu! Xau

Relena  
  
Papercut – Linkin Park


	4. Capítulo Quatro

(Kagome) -Ei InuYasha! Vai ter um evento lá na escola que reúne as bandas dos alunos pra tocar!!! –Kagome chegou na garagem falando.  
  
-E?  
  
-Não seja chato! Nós poderíamos nos inscrever para tocar!!!  
  
-Concordo com a Kagome. –disse Sango –São nos pequenos eventos que nós poderemos crescer!  
  
-É mesmo InuYasha. A senhorita Sango... –Miroku disse se aproximando de Sango.  
  
-Sai de perto!!! –ela gritou.  
  
-Ok, ok... Mas ainda sim concordo com elas.  
  
-Quando vai ser isso?  
  
-Daqui a quatro meses! Tempo o bastante para nós treinarmos as músicas que a gente já tem e até de criar mais! –disse Kagome.  
  
-Pode ser...  
  
-Ora, vamos!!! Vai ser divertido  
  
-Tá bom...  
  
-Oba!!! –disseram Sango, Miroku e Kagome juntos.  
  
-Mas pra se inscrever nós temos que ter um nome... –Miroku.  
  
-Nunca tinha pensado nisso... –Sango.  
  
-Qual vai ser o nome?  
  
Após muitas e muitas discussões eles entraram em um acordo e a banda ficou se chamando 'Yume' (sonhos).  
  
-Eu ainda acho que... –InuYasha começou.  
  
-Chega! Está decidido!!  
  
-Tá... Vamos ensaiar!!!

**(Kagome) When this began  
(Kagome) [Quando isto começou]  
(InuYasha) I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me,  
(InuYasha) [Eu não tinha nada a dizer e estava perdido no nada dentro de mim]  
(Kagome) I was confused  
(Kagome) [Eu estava confuso]  
(InuYasha) And I let it all out to find, That I'm not the only person with these things in mind,  
(InuYasha) [E eu deixo tudo para descobrir, que eu não sou a única pessoa com estas coisas na mente]  
(Kagome) Inside of me  
(Kagome) [Dentro de mim]  
(InuYasha) But, all that they can see the words revealed,Is the only real thing that I got left to feel,  
(InuYasha) [Mas, tudo que podem ver as palavras revelaram, é a única coisa real que me resta para sentir]  
(Kagome) Nothing to do  
(Kagome) [Nada a fazer]  
Just stuck h(InuYasha) ollow and alone,And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own...  
(InuYasha) [Estou ferido e sozinho, e a culpa é minha, e a culpa é minha…]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real,I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long,  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava que nunca foi real, Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto por tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) Erase all the pain until it's gone  
(InuYasha) [Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel  
(Kagome) [Quero saber, quero sentir,]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real,  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along  
(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(Kagome) Somewhere I Belong...  
(Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença…]  
(InuYasha) And I've got nothing to say  
(InuYasha) [E não tinha nada a dizer]  
(InuYasha) I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(InuYasha) [eu não acredito que eu não cai de cara no chão]  
(Kagome) I was confused  
(Kagome) [Eu estava confuso]  
(InuYasha) Look at everywhere only to find  
(InuYasha) [Olho em toda parte só para descobrir]  
(InuYasha) That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my Mind  
(InuYasha) [Esta não é a maneira que eu tinha imaginado em minha mente]  
(Kagome) So what am I  
(Kagome) [Então o que sou]  
(InuYasha) What do I have but negativity  
(InuYasha) [O que eu tenho além de negatividade]  
(InuYasha) Because I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
(InuYasha) [porque não posso justificar a maneira que todos me olham]  
(Kagome) Nothing to lose  
(Kagome) [Nada a perder]  
(InuYasha) Nothing to gain I'm hollow and alone,And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own...  
(InuYasha) [Nada a ganhar, estou vazio e sozinho, e a culpa é minha, e a culpa é minha…]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real,  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava nunca foi real]  
(Kagome) I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Kagome) [Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto há tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) Erase all the pain until it's gone  
(InuYasha) [Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real,  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along,  
(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(Kagome) Somewhere I Belong...  
(Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença…]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
(Kagome e InuYasha) [Eu nuca saberei até que eu faça isto em mim mesmo]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
(Kagome e InuYasha) [E nunca sentirei algo até que minhas feridas cicatrizem]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) I will never be anything until I breakaway from me  
(Kagome e InuYasha) [Eu nunca serei nada até que eu me separe de mim]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) I will break away, I'll find myself today...  
(Kagome e InuYasha) [Eu me separarei, e me encontrarei hoje…]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava nunca foi real]  
(Kagome) I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Kagome) [Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto há tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) Erase all the pain until it's gone  
(InuYasha) [Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along  
(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(Kagome) Somewhere I Belong...  
(Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença…]**

****

Após três horas de ensaio eles pararam para descansar.  
  
-Por que você fez essa música? –Kagome perguntou para InuYasha que estava do seu lado no sofá.  
  
-Porque eu sou um hanyou... eu não pertenço a nenhuma classe e as pessoas olham torto para mim. –disse amargo –Eu queria me tornar um youkai completo para que eu fosse alguém... Para pertencer a algum lugar...  
  
-Eu não concordo com você... Gosto de você do jeito que está agora... –ela disse bebendo mais um gole de água.  
  
-Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. –disse olhando para a garota.  
  
-Então você não conheceu muita gente decente!  
  
-É... não conheci... "Essa menina é diferente de todos os outros... Ela não liga se eu sou um meio-youkai ou não."

-----------------------  
Nhoi!!! Nhay, estah akee o cap 4! nem say o q falar, neh??? XD Maix linkin! HUEHUEHEUHEHEUE!!! Esse fikou pekeno... desculpem, oks??  
  
Agradeço à:  
  
**Tici-chan -** Nhay, mto obligada pelo coment! eh issu ae, essas musikas saum as melhores!!! XD (ou não...) hehehehehe!!! tah akee o cap!!! kisu!  
  
**Dess!nha -** Vlw pelo coment!!! eu amo linkin e evanescence o/ kisu!!!  
  
**Taiji Ya Sango-chan -** Oba! vc eh de sampa???? ki lekau! foi nos eventos??? Baum, a censura eh boa... maix meu pai disse q eles naum pedem identidade, e como eu pareço ser mais velha... no problems!!! eu falo sim, c der pra mim ir! Obligada novamente por me elogiar (vermelha)! Qual eh o nome da fic??? (q vc disse q colokou musikinhas d tudu q eu gostu XD) naum deve estar taum ruim assim o.o' eu axo q eu escrevo mal as vezes tbm... maix, tutu bein XD nhay! kisu kisu!!! e eu tenho msn sim!  
  
baum, eh issu! Xauzinho, kisu!!!  
  
**§Relena§**  
  
**Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park**


	5. Capítulo cinco

-Então as senhoritas têm uma banda agora? –perguntou o diretor Jinenji.  
-Sim -respondeu Kagome.  
-Quero ver se são boas mesmo! Qual é o nome da banda?  
-O nome é 'Yume'! –disse Sango.  
-Ok! Estão inscritas!  
-Oba! –disseram felizes e saíram da sala do diretor.  
-Vocês têm uma banda? –perguntou Houjou que tinha ouvido um comentário.  
-Temos  
-Que legal! Eu nem ia vim nesse evento, mas agora eu vou vir Só para ver você, Higurashi!  
-Ahn... –a colegial ficou vermelha –Obrigada Houjou.  
-Até depois Higurashi e Sango!  
-Até.  
-Kagome! O Houjou está afim de você!  
-Ai Sango! –disse vermelha –Só porque ele disse aquilo?  
-É!!! 'Só para ver você!' –disse imitando o rapaz –HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-Para!!!

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

-Ei InuYasha! Eu escrevi uma música!  
-Deixa eu ler... –Sango, Miroku e InuYasha começaram a ler a música.  
-Nossa... –Sango.  
-É... –Miroku.  
-Que viajem... –InuYasha.  
-E foi viajem mesmo... Eu tava meio mal. Aí comecei a escrever e saiu isso!  
-Ficou boa... Já pensou em como quer a melodia, mais ou menos?  
-Eu estava pensando em começar com violino... Vai dar um tom diferente para a música!  
-É. Vamos ver... –eles começaram a tocar alguns tons para ver como ficava. Após umas quatro horas eles fizeram o começo com o violino. Sango tocou.  
-Ficou um bom começo! Como eu tinha imaginado  
-Vamos treinar outra música agora? Pegamos essa amanhã de novo.  
-Vamos treinar uma minha hoje! –disse Kagome.  
-Ok!

  
**When I'm counting up my demons**

**[Quando começo a contar meus demônios]  
Saw there was one for every day**

**[Percebo que há um para cada dia]  
With the good ones on my shoulder,  
[Com os bons em meus ombros]  
I drove the other ones away**

**[Eu mando os outros embora]  
So if you ever feel neglected,  
[Então se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
If you think all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
[Eu estarei contando meus demônios, yeah]  
Hoping everything's not lost**

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]  
When you thought that it was over,  
[Quando você pensa que tudo acabou]  
You could feel it all around,  
[Você pode senti-los vindo de todos os lados]  
And everybody's out to get you,  
[E todos estão determinados a pegá-lo]  
Don't you let it drag you down**

**[Não deixe-os te derrubar]  
Cos if you ever feel neglected,  
[Pois se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
And if you think that all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah**

**[Eu estarei contando meus demônios, yeah]  
Hoping everything's not lost**

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]  
If you ever feel neglected,  
[Se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
If you think that all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
[Eu estarei contando meus demônios]  
Hoping everything's not lost**

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]  
Singing out,  
[Cantando alto]  
Oh oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh oh sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Everything's not lost.  
[Nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost,  
[Nada está perdido]  
Oh oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh oh sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
And everything's not lost,  
[E nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost**

**[Nada está perdido]  
Sing out yeah,  
[Cantando alto yeah]  
Oh oh yeah**

**[Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost,  
[Nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Oh oh yeah,  
[Oh oh sim]  
Sing out yeah,  
[Cantando alto yeah]  
Everything's not lost**

**[Nada está perdido]**

**   
  
**  
-Eu a fiz pra não acabar me matando depois que o meu pai morreu! –Kagome disse bebendo um gole de água.  
-Você só fez músicas depois que o seu pai?  
-É... Mais ou menos.  
-Você deve sentir falta dele... –InuYasha.  
-E sinto. Mas não posso acabar com a minha vida por causa disso -o hanyou sorriu.  
-Que bom que pensa assim! Eu não quero perder uma boa vocalista!  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-Ah! A senhorita nos inscreveu naquele evento? –perguntou Miroku.  
-Sim  
-Então nós vamos tocar? Temos que ensaiar bastante! E terminar aquela música! –disse InuYasha.  
-A gente vai conseguir!  
-É!!!"Não tenho mais pensado na morte do meu pai constantemente. E realmente comecei a dar valor na minha vida quando os conheci..."--------------------------------

Nhoiyoo genti!!! Baum, esse tbm estah curtinho i.i Nhay, agradeço à:

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan** - oba!!! ki baum q vc gosta das músikas!!! Isso ker dizer q tein bom gosto XD EU VOU NO XOW DO LINKIN o/ tow feliz i.i eu vou v c axo a sua fic e vou le!!! xau, kisu!!!!

**Anitah-chan** - eh, a idehia dos pensamentos no final veio meio q... 'do nada' XDD nem sei como imaginei isso! mas q bom q gostou!!! Obrigada pelo seu comentahrio! ele fez uma criança feliz (eu!) kisuuuu!!!

**Tici-chan** - Nhay, obrigada d novo por comentah!!! O Kouga vai aparecer sim!!! No próximo cap, aliás XD E o proximo vai compensar esses curtinhos, pq ele vai ficar gigante XD vaum ter 6 musikas oks??? kisu!!!

**AgomeVS** - Nhay, obrigada pelo coment dinovu!!! Naum vou demorar naum!!! kisu!

Nhay, eh issu genti!!! Como eu disse, o proximo vai compensar esses dois ultimos q fikaraum curtos! Xauzinho, kisu!!!

**§Relena§**

**Everything's not lost - Coldplay**


	6. Capítulo Seis

A cada dia que passava eles iam ficando mais e mais unidos. Saiam juntos para fazer coisas variadas, assistiam filmes um na casa do outro toda semana e nem brigavam mais [a não ser quando Miroku passava a mão em Sango]. E nesse meio tempo, Kagome foi descobrindo um sentimento novo toda vez que olhava para InuYasha.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

**§Dia do evento§**  
A quadra coberta da escola em que Kagome e Sango estudavam estava cheia de gente, e ao fundo desta tinha um grande palco montado em madeira com as cortinas abertas [uma banda tocava no momento]. As famílias de Kagome e Sango estavam lá, pois ainda não tinham visto nada sobre a banda das filhas e o pai de InuYasha estava para chegar [já tinha se axostumado com a idéia de ter um filho músico], já os familiares de Miroku estavam em outra cidade.  
Kagome estava a procura de InuYasha quando encontrou Kouga.  
-Olá Kagome! Fiquei sabendo que você vai tocar!  
-Oi É, eu vou sim!  
-Você está muito linda! Tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem! [Kagome usava um vestido liso e despontado branco, com botas pretas e cabelo solto]  
-Obrigada  
-Escuta, eu já disse que eu gosto de você e... –ele foi se aproximando na intenção de beijá-la.  
-Kouga eu não...  
-Ei, seu... –InuYasha olhou Kouga de cima a baixo –Lobinho fedido!  
-Ora, quem você pensa que é, cara-de-cachorro?  
-Ora, seu!  
-CHEGA! InuYasha eu estava te procurando!  
-Quem é ele Kagome? –Kouga.  
-Depois você vai ver! Vem InuYasha! –ela pegou a mão do hanyou [que ficou vermelho ao sentir a mão macia da garota entre a sua] –Nós somos os próximos!  
-E a Sango e o Miroku?  
-Já foram pra lá! E a propósito, obrigada! Por me salvar do Kouga.  
-Como assim?  
-Ele vem tentando me beijar a força a algum tempo. Diz que gosta de mim, mas eu não gosto dele!  
-De nada então. 

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

As cortinas se fecharam e após dez minutos elas se abriram novamente, e todos puderam ver Kagome sentada na frente do piano e o fundo todo escuro. Todos sabiam que ela iria tocar, e todos foram para ver isso, já que Kagome nunca fora de tocar em bandas. Kagome começou a tocar o piano e a cantar. 

  
  
**I'm so tired of being here**

**[Estou tão cansada de estar aqui]  
suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**[Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis]  
and if you have to leave**

**[E se você tiver que ir]  
I wish that you would just leave**

**[Eu desejo que você vá]  
because your presence still lingers here**

**[Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui]  
and it won't leave me alone**

**[E isso não vai me deixar sozinha]**

Kouga e Houjo ficaram maravilhados ao ouvi-la cantar. Sua voz era bela e tinha sintonia completa com o piano. O pai de InuYasha sabia que aquela menina era da banda de seu filho, já a conhecia, mas nunca a ouvira cantar e achou maravilhosamente linda a música quando a ouviu. A mãe de Kagome achou muito lindo enquanto a filha cantava, ela já ouvira aquela música e sabia que era para seu falecido marido. 

  
  
**these wounds won't seem to heal**

**[Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar]  
this pain is just too real**

**[Essa dor é bem real]  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**

**[Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar]  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years**

**[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me**

**[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]**

A quadra, que antes estava agitada, agora estava em pleno silencio ouvindo a canção. Era estranho ouvir um piano, já que todos sabiam que a banda de Kagome era de rock. 

  
  
**you used to captivate me**

**[Você me cativou]  
by your resonating light**

**[Com sua vida ressonante]  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**[Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás]  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**[Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres]  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**[Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim]  
these wounds won't seem to heal **

**[Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar]  
this pain is just too real **

**[Essa dor é bem real]  
there's just too much that time cannot erase **

**[Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar]  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

**[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years **

**[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me **

**[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **

**[Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui]  
and though you're still with me **

**[Mas penso que você ainda está comigo]  
I've been alone all along **

**[Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo]**

Quando ela terminou essa parte, o fundo brilhou com as luzes e InuYasha, Miroku e Sango começaram a tocar, levando todos a loucura. Kouga ficou com ciúme ao ver o 'cara-de-cachorro' tocando ao lado de Kagome. 

  
  
**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**[Quando você chorava eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas]  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

**[Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus medos]  
and I've held your hand through all of these years **

**[Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos]  
but you still have all of me **

**[Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim]**

No final a música ficou calma de novo, e quando Kagome terminou de tocar todos aplaudiram e ela sorriu. Sango deixou o baixo pendurado no pescoço [ela usava uma calça jeans rasgada e blusinha vermelha] e pegou o violino. Começou a tocar e Kagome a cantar. 

  
  
**Paper flowers... Paper flowers**

**[Flores de papel... Flores de papel]**

InuYasha e Miroku começaram a tocar e Kagome também começou a tocar o piano. 

  
  
**I linger in the doorway **

**[Fiquei um tempo na porta ]  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name **

**[Do escandaloso alarme do relógio como monstros chamando meu nome]  
let me stay **

**[Me deixe ficar]  
where the wind will whisper to me [**

**onde o vento sussurrará para mim, ]  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story **

**[onde as gotas de chuva, enquanto caem, contam uma história]  
  
in my field of paper flowers **

**[No meu campo de flores de papel]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and candy clouds of lullaby **

**[E nuvens de doces, de canções de ninar]  
I lie inside myself for hours **

**[Eu minto dentro de mim por horas]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and watch my purple sky fly over me **

**[e vejo meu céu roxo voar por sobre mim]**

Todos voltaram a fazer bagunça, mas ainda assim prestavam atenção na música. Adoraram a banda. 

  
  
**don't say I'm out of touch **

**[Não diga que eu estou fora de alcance]  
with this rampant chaos - your reality **

**[Com sua realidade de extremo caos]  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge **

**[Eu sei bem o que há além do meu dormente refúgio]  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape **

**[No pesadelo eu criei meu próprio mundo para fugir]  
  
in my field of paper flowers **

**[No meu campo de flores de papel]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and candy clouds of lullaby **

**[E nuvens de doces, de canções de ninar]  
I lie inside myself for hours **

**[Eu minto dentro de mim por horas]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and watch my purple sky fly over me **

**[e vejo meu céu roxo voar por sobre mim]**

InuYasha e Miroku pararam de tocar e somente o som do piano podia ser ouvido, com um pouco de violino ao fundo. 

  
  
**swallowed up in the sound of my screaming **

**[Tragada pelo som do meu grito]  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights **

**[Que não pode cessar pelo medo das noites silenciosas]  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming **

**[oh Quanto eu vou para o profundo sonho]  
the goddess of imaginary light **

**[A deusa da luz imaginária]**

Então Miroku e InuYasha voltaram a tocar. 

  
  
**in my field of paper flowers **

**[No meu campo de flores de papel]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and candy clouds of lullaby **

**[E nuvens de doces, de canções de ninar]  
I lie inside myself for hours **

**[Eu minto dentro de mim por horas]  
(InuYasha) Paper flowers **

**(InuYasha) [flores de papel]  
and watch my purple sky fly over me **

**[e vejo meu céu roxo voar por sobre mim]**

Então a música foi encerrada com Sango e InuYasha. Kagome começou a tocar o piano novamente. 

  
  
**When I'm counting up my demons **

**[Quando começo a contar meus demônios]  
Saw there was one for every day **

**[Percebo que há um para cada dia]  
With the good ones on my shoulder,  
[Com os bons em meus ombros]  
I drove the other ones away **

**[Eu mando os outros embora]  
So if you ever feel neglected,  
[Então se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
If you think all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
[Eu estarei contando meus demônios, yeah]  
Hoping everything's not lost **

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]**

Então eles iniciaram com bateria e guitarra novamente, juntamente com o piano. 

  
**When you thought that it was over,  
[Quando você pensa que tudo acabou]  
You could feel it all around,  
[Você pode senti-los vindo de todos os lados]  
And everybody's out to get you,  
[E todos estão determinados a pegá-lo]  
Don't you let it drag you down **

**[Não deixe-os te derrubar]  
Cos if you ever feel neglected,  
[Pois se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
And if you think that all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah **

**[Eu estarei contando meus demônios, yeah]  
Hoping everything's not lost **

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]  
If you ever feel neglected,  
[Se você sempre se sente abandonado]  
If you think that all is lost,  
[Se pensa que tudo está perdido]  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
[Eu estarei contando meus demônios]  
Hoping everything's not lost **

**[Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido]  
Singing out,  
[Cantando alto]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh oh sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Everything's not lost.  
[Nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost,  
[Nada está perdido]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh oh sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
And everything's not lost,  
[E nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost **

**[Nada está perdido]  
Sing out yeah,  
[Cantando alto yeah]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah **

**(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
Everything's not lost,  
[Nada está perdido]  
Come on yeah,  
[Venha, sim]  
(InuYasha) Oh oh yeah,  
(InuYasha) [Oh oh sim]  
Sing out yeah,  
[Cantando alto yeah]  
Everything's not lost **

**[Nada está perdido]**

Kagome levantou enquanto todos aplaudiam, então eles iniciaram outra música [enquanto dois meninos entraram e tiraram o piano de cena]. 

  
  
**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

**[Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]  
Feeling so faithless **

**[Me sentindo tão sem fé]  
Lost under the surface **

**[Perdido embaixo da superfície]  
I don't know what you're expecting of me **

**[Eu não sei o que você espera de mim]  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes **

**[Colocado sobre pressão de andar com os seus sapatos]  
(InuYasha) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **

**(InuYasha) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you **

**[Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você]  
(InuYasha) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **

**(InuYasha) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
  
I've become so numb **

**[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I can't feel you there **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired **

**[Me tornei cansado]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)So much more awake **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this **

**[Me transformei nisso]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)All I want to do **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [E tudo o que eu quero]  
Is be more like me **

**[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you **

**[E muito menos como você é]**

Todos adoraram aquele som. Era diferente e Kagome tinha que elevar um pouco mais a voz. 

  
**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
[Você não pode ver como isso está me sufocando]  
Holding too tightly **

**[Me segurando apertado]  
Afraid to lose control **

**[Com medo de perder o controle]  
Cause everything that you thought I would be **

**[Pois tudo o que você pensou que eu pudesse ser]  
Has fallen apart right in front of you **

**[Caiu sobre a terra bem na sua frente]  
(InuYasha) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **

**(InuYasha) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you **

**[Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você]  
(InuYasha) Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow **

**(InuYasha) [Pego pela contra-corrente, somente pela contra-corrente]  
And every second I waste is more than I can take **

**[E cada segundo que eu perco é mais do que posso ter]  
  
I've become so numb **

**[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I can't feel you there **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired **

**[Me tornei cansado]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)So much more awake **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this **

**[Me transformei nisso]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)All I want to do **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [E tudo o que eu quero]  
Is be more like me **

**[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you **

**[E muito menos como você é]  
And I know **

**[E eu sei]  
I may end up failing too **

**[Que eu posso fracassar no final também]  
But I know **

**[Mas eu sei]  
You were just like me **

**[Que você é exatamente igual a mim]  
With someone disappointed in you **

**[Com alguém desapontado dentro de você]**

Nessa parte todos começaram a gritar (genti, imagina a kag cantandu igual ao chester! Ki koisa linda XD eu tbm gritava!). 

  
**I've become so numb **

**[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I can't feel you there **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
Become so tired **

**[Me tornei cansado]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)So much more awake **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Muito mais consciente]  
I'm becoming this **

**[Me transformei nisso]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)All I want to do **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [E tudo o que eu quero]  
Is be more like me **

**[É ser mais como eu sou]  
And be less like you **

**[E muito menos como você é]  
I've become so numb **

**[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
(InuYasha)I can't feel you there **

**(InuYasha) [Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
(InuYasha) Tired of being what you want me to be **

**(InuYasha) [Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]  
I've become so numb **

**[Eu tenho me tornado tão entorpecido]  
(InuYasha)I can't feel you there **

**(InuYasha) [Eu não posso sentir você aqui]  
(InuYasha) Tired of being what you want me to be **

**(InuYasha) [Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja]**

Ao final da música, Kagome sorriu e pegou uma garrafa de água no canto do palco, bebendo um pouco, pois aquela música exigia muito de sua voz e ela ainda tinha mais três músicas para cantar. Os meninos começaram a tocar. 

  
  
**(InuYasha) (When this began)  
(InuYasha) [(Quando isto começou]  
(Kagome)I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me,  
(Kagome) [Eu não tinha nada a dizer e estava perdido no nada dentro de mim]  
(InuYasha) (I was confused)  
(InuYasha) [(Eu estava confuso]  
(Kagome)And I let it all out to find, That I'm not the only person with these things in mind,  
(Kagome) [E eu deixo tudo para descobrir, que eu não sou a única pessoa com estas coisas na mente]  
(InuYasha) (Inside of me)  
(InuYasha) [(Dentro de mim]  
(Kagome)But, all that they can see the words revealed,Is the only real thing that I got left to feel,  
(Kagome) [Mas, tudo que podem ver as palavras revelaram, é a única coisa real que me resta para sentir]  
(InuYasha) (Nothing to do)  
(InuYasha) [(Nada a fazer]  
(Kagome)Just stuck hollow and alone,And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own.  
(Kagome) [Estou ferido e sozinho, e a culpa é minha, e a culpa é minha…]  
  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real,I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long,  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava que nunca foi real, Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto por tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) (Erase all the pain until it's gone)  
(InuYasha) [(Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel **

**(Kagome) [Quero saber, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real,  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along **

**(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)Somewhere I Belong.  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença…]**

  
  
Todos voltaram a aplaudir. 

  
**(Kagome) And I've got nothing to say **

**(Kagome) ****[E não tinha nada a dizer]  
(Kagome) I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **

**(Kagome) [eu não acredito que eu não cai de cara no chão]  
(InuYasha) (I was confused)  
(InuYasha) [(Eu estava confuso]  
(Kagome) Look at everywhere only to find **

**(Kagome) [Olho em toda parte só para descobrir]  
(Kagome) That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my Mind **

**(Kagome) [Esta não é a maneira que eu tinha imaginado em minha mente]  
(InuYasha) (So what am I)  
(InuYasha) [(Então o que sou]  
(Kagome) What do I have but negativity **

**(Kagome) [O que eu tenho além de negatividade]  
(Kagome) Because I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me **

**(Kagome) [porque não posso justificar a maneira que todos me olham]  
(InuYasha) (Nothing to lose)  
(InuYasha) [(Nada a perder]  
(Kagome) Nothing to gain I'm hollow and alone,And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own.  
(Kagome) [Nada a ganhar, estou vazio e sozinho, e a culpa é minha, e a culpa é minha…]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real,  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava nunca foi real]  
(Kagome) I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long **

**(Kagome) [Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto há tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) (Erase all the pain until it's gone)  
(InuYasha) [(Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real,  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along,  
(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha e Kagome) Somewhere I Belong.  
(InuYasha e Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença…]  
(Kagome) I will never know myself until I do this on my own **

**(Kagome) [Eu nuca saberei até que eu faça isto em mim mesmo]  
(Kagome) And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed **

**(Kagome) [E nunca sentirei algo até que minhas feridas cicatrizem]  
(Kagome) I will never be anything until I breakaway from me **

**(Kagome) [Eu nunca serei nada até que eu me separe de mim]  
(Kagome) I will break away, I'll find myself today.  
(Kagome) [Eu me separarei, e me encontrarei hoje…]**

De fato, o pai de InuYasha, Inutaisho, estava orgulhoso do filho. Realmente ele não nascera para ficar trancado dentro de uma sala assinando papéis, ele nascera para voar e tocar. E aquela menina, realmente era muito boa, faziam uma ótima dupla. 

  
  
**(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) What I thought was never real,  
(Kagome) [O que eu pensava nunca foi real]  
(Kagome) I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long **

**(Kagome) [Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu sinto há tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha) (Erase all the pain until it's gone)  
(InuYasha) [(Apague toda a dor até que ela se vá]  
(Kagome) I want to heal, I want to feel,  
(Kagome) [Quero me curar, quero sentir]  
(Kagome) Like I'm close to something real,  
(Kagome) [Como se eu estivesse perto de algo real]  
(Kagome) I want to find something I've wanted all along,  
(Kagome) [Eu quero achar algo que eu quero a tanto tempo]  
(InuYasha e Kagome) Somewhere I Belong...**

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Algum lugar que eu pertença]**

Aplaudiram mais ainda.  
-Obrigada!-disse Kagome. Começaram a tocar de novo.  
  
Kagome e InuYasha beberam um pouco de água, e voltaram a tocar. Era a última música agora. 

  
  
**Why does it feel like night today?  
[Porque hoje parece noite]  
Something in here's not right today **

**[Alguma coisa aqui não está certa hoje]  
Why am I so uptight today?  
[Porque estou tão fechado hoje]  
Paranoia's all I got left **

**[Paranóia é tudo o que me resta]  
I don't know what stressed me first **

**[Eu não sei o que me estressou primeiro]  
Or how the pressure was fed **

**[Ou como pressão foi sustentada]  
but I know just what it feels like **

**[Mas eu sei como é sentir]  
To have a voice in the back of my head **

**[Uma voz na sua cabeça]  
It's like a face that I hold inside **

**[É como uma rosto que guardo no interior]  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes **

**[Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos]  
A face watches every time I lie **

**[Um rosto que me observa toda vez que minto]  
A face that laughs every time I fall **

**[Um rosto que ri cada vez que eu caio]  
(InuYasha) And watches everything **

**(InuYasha)[E assiste tudo]  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim **

**[Então eu sei quando é a hora de afundar ou estar Bem]  
That the face inside is hearing me/right underneath my skin **

**[Esse rosto interior está me escutando Bem, por baixo da pele]  
  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele]  
I know I've got a face in me **

**[Eu sei, eu tenho um rosto em mim]  
Points out all my mistakes to me **

**[Ele mostra todos os meu erros]  
You've got a face on the inside too and **

**[Você tem um rosto por dentro também e]  
Your paranoia's probably worse **

**[Sua paranóia provavelmente é pior]  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand **

**[Eu não sei o que me atormentou primeiro mas sei que não posso agüentar]  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is **

**[Todos agem como se o fato do acontecimento é que]  
I can't add up to what you can **

**[Eu não posso acrescentar o que você pode]  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside **

**[Todos tem uma face que guardam no interior]  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes **

**[Um rosto que me acorda quando fecho os olhos]  
A face watches everytime they lie **

**[Um rosto que observa toda vez que eles mentem]  
A face that laughs everytime they fall **

**[Um rosto que ri cada vez que eles caem]  
(InuYasha) And watches everything **

**(InuYasha)[E assiste tudo]  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim **

**[Então você sabe quando é a hora de afundar ou estar bem]  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin **

**[Esse rosto está te escutando Bem por dentro da sua pele]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele]  
(InuYasha) the face inside is right beneath your skin **

**(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
(InuYasha)the face inside is right beneath your skin **

**(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
(InuYasha)the face inside is right beneath your skin **

**(InuYasha) [O rosto interior está bem debaixo da sua pele]  
  
(InuYasha e Kagome)The sun goes down **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I feel the light betray me **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)The sun goes down **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha e Kagome)I feel the light betray me **

**(InuYasha e Kagome) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back **

**[É como se eu estivesse paranóico olhando para trás]  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head **

**[É como um furacão dentro da minha cabeça]  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within **

**[É como se eu não pudesse parar o que eu escuto por Dentro]  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin **

**[É como um rosto estivesse bem por baixo da minha pele] (4x)  
(InuYasha)The sun goes down **

**(InuYasha) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha)I feel the light betray me **

**(InuYasha) [Eu sinto a luz me trair]  
(InuYasha)The sun goes down (InuYasha) [O sol se põe]  
(InuYasha)I feel the light betray me **

**(InuYasha) [Eu sinto a luz me trair] (4x junto com o refrão)**

Todos aplaudiram e eles começaram a sair do palco. Ao chegarem atrás deste a mãe e pai de Kagome e InuYasha estavam a espera deles, juntamente com o irmão de Sango e Kagome.  
-Ei mana, você canta muito bem!!! Irmão cachorro! Você também!!! –disse Sota.  
-Mais um pouco e eu fico sem voz! –disse Kagome.  
-Irmão cachorro...? gota -disse InuYasha.  
-Ei mana! Você toca muito! –disse Kohaku.  
-Obrigada maninho E o papai?  
-Ele não conseguiu vir pra cá e disse que depois ele fala com você!  
-Tá bom!  
-Minha filha, eu adorei!!! Vocês todos são maravilhosos! –disse a mãe de Kagome.  
-Eu concordo com ela! –pai de InuYasha.  
-Obrigado pai.  
-Eu quero água! –Kagome saiu correndo para o bebedor mais próximo e InuYasha foi atrás.  
-Nossa... –disseram todos.  
-Deve cansar muito cantar daquele jeito... –Sango.  
-É... –Miroku.  
-Fique longe -Sango disse se afastando de Miroku.  
-Desculpa u.u' Voltaram sorrindo (kag e inu.  
-Será que alguém tem spray de menta? Eu vou ficar sem voz por uma semana... –disse Kagome.  
-Isso é falta de treino! Mais um pouco e você pode fazer dois shows seguidos! –InuYasha.  
-Faz-me rir... –Kagome.  
Quando saíram de lá, Kagome foi abordada por Kouga e Houjo, mas InuYasha a tirou de perto deles alegando que ela tinha que descansar a voz e não podia ficar falando. Ao saírem eles encontraram o pai de Sango, que os parabenizou pelo show.  
-Quem quer ir pra minha casa assistir filme a noite toda? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Posso pai? –perguntou Sango ao seu pai.  
-Pode querida  
-Eu vou –Sango disse.  
-Eu também... Moro sozinho mesmo! –Miroku.  
-Mãe? –Kagome perguntou.  
-Claro que pode querida  
-Eu vou também! –Kagome disse.  
-Então vamos -e saíram para a casa de InuYasha.  
Assistiram alguns filmes e lá pela meia noite quase todos dormiam, menos Kagome. Miroku dormia em uma poltrona em um canto da sala e Sango dormia em outra poltrona na outra extremidade da sala. InuYasha dormia no colo de Kagome, sofá. Ela olhou para o hanyou.  
"InuYasha... Eu acho que me apaixonei por você..." –ela passou a mão na boca do hanyou. Foram só cinco meses de amizade, mas para ela pareciam anos –"Eu não quero deixar de ser sua amiga." –pensou e tirou a mão da boca dele e colocou-a em seu tórax. Logo sua cabeça caiu para o lado e ela adormeceu. "Eu não sei quando esse sentimento tomou conta do meu ser... Só sei que dói e a cada dia que passa ele fica mais forte."

* * *

Nihao minna-san!!! Nhay, eu demorei demais para atualizar isso akee!!!!!!!! (começou as aulas, to meio sem tempo) Gomen ne!!! Nhay, tow taum felix!!! Tow recebendu tantus comentários (emocionada)  
Agradecimentos à:  
**Taiji-Ya Sango-chan -** Nhay!!! Que baum q gostou do cap! Eu tbm gosto mtooooo de coldplay, e estou planejando colokar mais musikas deles!!! Talvez 'The scientist' e 'yellow'!!! Lindas o/ Baum, eu akabei d t adicionar no msn, entaum tah tudu certu XDDD mtos kisus pra vc tbm, e vlw pelo coment!  
**Nanda Dark Kagura -** Nhay, vlw Nanda!!! desculpa os caps curtos i.i maix tah aumentando gradativamente XDDDDD calma XDDDD xau, kisus!  
**Anitah-chan -** Nhay, como eu jah disse, eu tbm amu coldplay !!!!! Bligada pelo coment!!! kisus!  
**Tici-chan -** HUEHUEHEUHEHEUHEUE!!! Como eu disse: 6 músicas!!! e o kouga tah akee XDDDD e ele vai demorah pra aparece d novu, tah? kisus!  
**Tiemi-chan -** MINHA LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ki baum q vc lembro di mim XDDDD Eu vou mandar a sua carta semana ki vein!!! (eh, eu ainda naum desenhei a kirara da mayu i.i) fika malvada naum!!! Eu passei poucas e boas na segunda, mas naum tow malvada (com o 'povinho' d eskola) hohohoho, vc vera o resto! prometo ir maix rapiduh com issu akee!!! nhay, axa idehias!!! com akele começo q vc deu dah pra dar rumos mto bons para as fics (eh soh vc ler o q vc eskreveu q as idehias vem!!!) Xau, kisus linda!  
Eh soh genti!!!! AMU VCS!!! (tow carinhosa hj)Xau, kisus!!!! 

**§Relena§**

**My Immortal – Evanescence **

**Imaginary –Evanescence **

**Everything's not lost – Coldplay **

**Numb – Linkin Park **

**Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park **

**Papercut – Linkin Park**


	7. Capítulo Sete

Kagome acordou e viu que estava deitada em uma cama. Ela levantou e se viu no quarto de InuYasha, saiu deste e deu de cara com o hanyou no corredor.  
-Bom dia! –ele disse sorrindo –Dorminhoca XD  
-Bom dia! E olha quem fala... só de bermuda, olheiras... faz pouco tempo que você acordou!  
-Pode ser, mas você acordou depois de mim!  
-Desisto... u.u

-Olha, valeu pelo colo ontem! Dormi muito bem! –a garota ficou vermelha.  
-De nada o.o'

-Vem! Vamos comer!  
Era domingo, então não se assustaram em encontrar Sesshoumaru e o pai tomando café.  
-Bom dia, senhor Inutaisho, bom dia Sesshoumaru –disse Kagome.  
-Bom dia Kagome -o Inutaisho respondeu.  
-... –Sesshoumaru.  
-Ser educado às vezes não dói, sabia Sesshoumaru? –InuYasha.  
-Como você sabe? Pensei que não fosse educado.  
-Ora!  
-Seu irmão está certo Sesshoumaru.  
-Bom dia –disse ríspido para a garota.  
-Bom dia -disse Sango.  
-Bom dia -disse Miroku.  
-Bom dia -pai do InuYasha –Filho, eu acho que sei de um lugar legal para vocês se apresentarem!  
-Ahn?  
-É! Um bar que se chama 'Shikon no Tama'! É de um amigo meu!  
-Shikon no tama? E isso é nome de bar? –perguntou InuYasha rindo.  
-É sério InuYasha! –Inutaisho disse.  
-Desculpe. –Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.  
-Com licença. –disse e saiu da mesa.  
-O fato é, o dono do bar, Shippo, está a procura de alguém para fazer shows lá toda semana. Por que vocês não vão? E vocês vão ser pagos também!  
-É uma boa idéia InuYasha. –disse Miroku.  
-É, eu concordo. Quem sabe com isso nós não ficamos mais conhecidos? –completou Sango.  
-Seria interessante... –Kagome –Vamos lá?  
-Pode ser. –disse InuYasha.  
-"timo! Eu vou ligar pra lá e digo que vou levar vocês! –Inutaisho disse.  
-Ok! Vamos terminar aqui e nos trocar, ai a gente vai! –disse InuYasha.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

-Olá Tai! Tudo bom? –disse um rapaz com orelhinhas pontudas e olhos verdes. Trazia um grande rabo atrás e tinha seus cabelos vermelhos presos no alto da cabeça.  
-Claro! Esse é o meu filho InuYasha e esses são os amigos dele, Kagome, Sango e Miroku. (o shippo tah gde akee tah? O.o)  
-Oi! Você parece com o seu pai! -ele disse a InuYasha. Inutaisho tinha os cabelos prateados igual ao dos filhos, mas ele vinha apenas na altura do bumbum, e estes eram presos ao meio por uma fita azul e seus olhos eram iguais aos de Sesshoumaru, mas tinham a vida dos de InuYasha. Seu porte era atlético e aparentava ser muito novo para a idade que realmente tinha –Eu sou Shippo, prazer! –Kagome o observou e viu que ele era um youkai raposa.  
-O prazer é nosso -ela respondeu.  
-O Sr. Inutaisho me disse que vocês tocam, certo?  
-Claro! –disse Sango.  
-Posso vê-los tocar?  
-Nós não trouxemos nenhum instrumento.  
-Por que você não disse que ele ia pedir isso, pai? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Porque eu não sabia.  
-Eu tenho um piano velho aqui... o Inutaisho me disse que um de vocês toca piano.  
-Eu toco. –disse Kagome.  
-"timo! Venham, venham! –Shippo levou-os para o interior do bar, onde viram um piano um tanto empoeirado. –Pode tocar, senhorita  
-Com licença. –ela se sentou e começou a tocar a música My Immortal. (Aeh XD eh a 4ª vez q essa musika aparece XD) Ao final Shippo quase chorava.  
-É linda!!! Estão contratados!  
-Oba! –disseram todos.  
-É o seguinte: vocês tocam todas as sextas à noite, das oito às dez, tudo bem?  
-Ok.  
-E vocês vão ganhar... 50 cada um por mês, tudo bem?  
-Sim  
-Podem começar semana que vem! 

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Eles chegaram às sete horas para dar tempo de arrumar os instrumentos. O bar começava a encher de gente já e eles ainda iam se arrumar. Kagome colocou um vestido azul escuro, que realçava o azul de seus olhos, botas brancas e fez uma trança no cabelo. Sango colocou uma calça preta boca de sino e uma blusinha vinho, com sandálias pretas. Miroku colocou Uma calça jeans, e camisa de manga curta preta com tênis. InuYasha colocou uma calça preta e camisa branca com sapatos pretos. O piano estava sem pó, parecia novo, e estava no meio do pequeno palco. Às oito eles começaram a tocar. Eles foram tocando as músicas e todos aplaudiam muito. 

  
  
**kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne **

**[A estação anunciou seu fim]  
irodorareta kioku ni yosete **

**[Sonhando com as lembranças coloridas]  
sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa **

**[Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo]  
kono hitomi ni yurameiteita **

**[Aparecendo no canto do meu olho]  
togirenai kimochi nante **

**[Não acredito desde o começo]  
hajime kara shinjitenakatta **

**[Haverá um amor imutável]  
utsuriyuku machinami ni torinokosareta mama **

**[Perdido na paisagem de uma rua que muda sempre]  
yukikau ano hitobito ga ima wa **

**[Transeuntes]  
tooku ni kanjirarete **

**[agora têm uma sensação distante]  
zawamekisae usurete wa **

**[quando as pessoas barulhentas passam lentamente]  
tameiki ni kieteshimau **

**[desaparecem no som de um suspiro]  
kuuseki ni mitsumerareta **

**[Encarando a cadeira vazia]  
taikutsu na kyuujitsu ni wa **

**[durante as férias entediantes]  
owaru koto naku anata ga nagaretsuzuketeiru **

**[Você fez aparições sem fim no oceano da mente]  
wakatteitemo kizukanai furishite **

**[Ainda que o coração entenda fingindo não saber]  
oboreteita yo itsudemo **

**[Na verdade estou afundando para sempre]  
dareka no koto omotteru **

**[Afundando nos pensamentos de alguém]  
yokogao demo suteki dattakara **

**[Ainda que seja só um rosto com a mesma beleza]  
kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne **

**[A estação anunciou seu fim]  
irodorareta kioku ni yosete **

**[Sonhando com as lembranças coloridas]  
sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa **

**[Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo]  
kono hitomi ni yurameiteita **

**[Aparecendo no canto do meu olho]  
ato... dore kurai darou?  
[Na verdade……… ainda por quanto tempo]  
soba ni... itekureru no wa **

**[Indo e vindo… como as ondas]  
sou... omoinagara toki o kizandeita yo **

**[Sim… nas horas de aspirações o tempo nunca pára]  
yosete wa kaeshiteku... nami no you ni **

**[Indo e vindo… como as ondas]  
kono kokoro wa sarawarete **

**[Que batem no meu coração]  
kyou mo machi wa aimokawarazu omoi megurase **

**[A rua de hoje ainda inspira muitas lembranças]  
sorezore ni egaiteyuku.  
[Marcadas em cada momento]  
sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa **

**[Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo]  
tooi sora ni koi kogarete **

**[Amando com desespero ao céu distante]  
kono hitomi ni yurameiteita **

**[Aparecendo no canto do meu olho]  
utsuriyuku machinami ni tameiki wa koboreta **

**[Na eternamente mutável cena da rua, eu suspiro com relutância]**

"Parece que meu pai aceitou o que eu sou, o que eu nasci para ser. De certa forma isso me deixa feliz, e acabo tendo esperanças de um dia realmente ser alguém."

* * *

Nhoi! Nha, tah akee o cap 7XD puxa, me eskeceraum i.i soh um review! Maix tudu bein!!!

Agradeço à:

**Rbia -** Nhay, ki baum ki gostou moxa!!! nussa, c vc tah quase xorando agora, imagina depois??? (qdo a kag fikar depre?) Hoho, brigada pelo elogio!!! Kisu, kisu!

Eh issu genti!!! t, xauzinho e um gde kisu!!!

**§Relena§  
Fourth Avenue Café – L'arc en Ciel (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	8. Capítulo Oito

O tempo foi passando, e eles continuaram tocando no 'Shikon no Tama Bar', que cada vez mais recebia visitantes –devido à música boa e à hospitalidade do bar. Após dois anos [os quais InuYasha utilizou para terminar a faculdade de música], em uma sexta-feira, eles tocavam a última música da noite.

  
  
**(Kagome) It starts with **

**(Kagome) [Começa com]  
(InuYasha) One thing, I don't know why **

**(InuYasha) [Uma coisa, eu não sei porque]  
(InuYasha) It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**(InuYasha) [não importa o quanto você tente]  
(InuYasha) Keep that in mind **

**(InuYasha) [mantenha isso na mente]  
(InuYasha) I designed this rhyme to explain in due time **

**(InuYasha) [eu projetei esta rima para explicar em seu devido tempo]  
(InuYasha) All I know **

**(InuYasha) [Tudo o que eu sei]  
(InuYasha) Is that time is a valuable thing **

**(InuYasha) [é que o tempo é uma coisa valiosa]  
(InuYasha) Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings **

**(InuYasha) [assisto ele voar como um balanço]  
(InuYasha) Watch it count down to the end of the day **

**(InuYasha) [assisto ele contar até o fim do dia]  
(InuYasha) The clock ticks life away **

**(InuYasha) [o relógio leva a vida embora]  
(Kagome) It's so unreal **

**(Kagome) [é tão irreal]  
(InuYasha) Didn't look out below **

**(InuYasha) [Não olhe para fora]  
(InuYasha) Watch the time go right out the window **

**(InuYasha) [assisto o tempo sair pela janela]  
(InuYasha) Trying to hold on, but didn't even know **

**(InuYasha) [tentando esperar mas nem mesmo sabendo]  
(InuYasha) I wasted it all just to **

**(InuYasha) [desperdicei tudo isso só pra]  
(Kagome) watch you go **

**(Kagome) [ver você partir]  
(InuYasha) I kept everything inside **

**(InuYasha) [e mantive tudo dentro de mim]  
(InuYasha) And even though I tried **

**(InuYasha) [embora eu tentasse]  
(InuYasha) It all fell apart **

**(InuYasha) [tudo caiu]  
(InuYasha) What it meant to me will eventually be a **

**(InuYasha) [o que significou para mim será eventualmente uma]  
(InuYasha) memory of a time when **

**(InuYasha) [lembrança de quando]  
(Kagome) I tried so hard and got so far **

**(Kagome) [eu tentei e fui tão longe]  
(Kagome) But in the end, it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome) [mas no fim isso, isso não importou]  
(Kagome) I had to fall to lose it all **

**(Kagome) [eu tive que cair e perder tudo]  
(Kagome) But in the end it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome) [mas no fim isso não importou]  
(InuYasha) One thing, I don't know why **

**(InuYasha) [Uma coisa, eu não sei por quê]  
(InuYasha) It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**(InuYasha) [não importa o quanto você tente]  
(InuYasha) Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how **

**(InuYasha) [mantenha isso na mente eu projetei esta rima para me lembrar]  
(Kagome) I tried so hard **

**(Kagome) [de como eu tentei]  
(InuYasha) In spite of the way you were mocking me **

**(InuYasha) [apesar do modo como você riu de mim]  
(InuYasha) Acting like I was part of your property **

**(InuYasha) [agindo como se eu fosse parte de sua propriedade]  
(InuYasha) Remembering all the times you fought with me **

**(InuYasha) [se lembrando de todas as vezes que você lutou]  
(InuYasha) I'm surprised **

**(InuYasha) [eu estou surpreso]  
(Kagome) it got so far **

**(Kagome) [de como eu cheguei tão longe]  
(InuYasha) Things aren't the way they were before **

**(InuYasha) [as coisas não são como eram antes]  
(InuYasha) You wouldn't even recognize me anymore **

**(InuYasha) [você não iria me reconhecer]  
(InuYasha) Not that you knew me back then **

**(InuYasha) [Nada do que você conheceu em mim vai voltar a ser como antes]  
(InuYasha) But it all comes back to me **

**(InuYasha) [Mas tudo volta para mim]  
(Kagome) in the end **

**(Kagome) [no final]  
(InuYasha) I kept everything inside **

**(InuYasha) [Eu mantive tudo dentro de mim]  
(InuYasha) And even though I tried **

**(InuYasha) [E mesmo em pensamentos eu tentei]  
(InuYasha) It all fell apart **

**(InuYasha) [Tudo caiu em pedaços]  
(InuYasha) What it meant to me will eventually be a memory **

**(InuYasha) [e o que significou para mim será eventualmente a lembrança]  
(InuYasha) of a time when **

**(InuYasha) [de um tempo em que]  
(Kagome) I tried so hard and got so far **

**(Kagome) [eu tentei e fui tão longe]  
(Kagome) But in the end, it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome) [mas no fim isso, isso não importou]  
(Kagome) I had to fall to lose it all **

**(Kagome) [eu tive que cair e perder tudo]  
(Kagome) But in the end it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome) [mas no fim isso não importou]  
(Kagome) I put my trust in you **

**(Kagome) [Eu coloquei a minha confiança em você]  
(Kagome) Pushed as far as I can go **

**(Kagome) [Agüentei até onde eu pude ir]  
(Kagome) And for all this **

**(Kagome) [E para tudo isso]  
(Kagome) There's only one thing you should know **

**(Kagome) [Há só uma coisa que você deveria saber]  
(Kagome) I put my trust in you **

**(Kagome) [Eu coloquei a minha confiança em você]  
(Kagome) Pushed as far as I can go **

**(Kagome) [Agüentei até onde eu pude ir]  
(Kagome) And for all this **

**(Kagome) [E para tudo isso]  
(Kagome) There's only one thing you should know **

**(Kagome) [Há só uma coisa que você deveria saber]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) I tried so hard and got so far **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) [eu tentei e fui tão longe]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) But in the end, it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) [mas no fim isso, isso não importou]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) I had to fall to lose it all **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) [eu tive que cair e perder tudo]  
(Kagome e InuYasha) But in the end it doesn't even matter **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) [mas no fim isso não importou]**

Após terminarem eles tiraram os instrumentos do palco e foram para o 'camarim' [que não tinha mais cara de 'quartinho dos fundos' e sim uma sala]. Todos estavam exausto e Kagome bebiba litros e litros de água, assim como InuYasha que também cantava um pouco. Então ouviram batidas na porta.  
-Eu abro –se prontificou Kagome. Ao abrir a porta, ela viu uma mulher que aparentava 20 anos de idade, com longos cabelos negros, pele clara e um sorriso fácil nos lábios. (isso mesmo... é ela ) –Oi?  
-Olá! Desculpe a invasão, mas meu nome é Kikyou e eu queria fazer uma proposta para vocês!  
-Que tipo de proposta? –perguntou Kagome enquanto abria espaço para que ela entrasse.  
-O fato é que eu vim aqui três vezes para vê-los tocar, e achei sua música muito boa! Eu faço parte de uma empresa que encontra e leva astros à fama (credu XD fikou horrível issu) e eu queria fazer um contrato com vocês!  
-Não entendi... –disse Miroku.  
-Eu vou fazê-los se tornar famosos! –todos a olharam com uma cara de 'não estou acreditando' –É sério! Vocês podem escolher, é claro, entre continuar tocando aqui ou se tornar uma banda conhecida e amada por todos. Vou deixar o meu cartão com vocês para qualquer dúvida, e semana que vem eu volto para saber uma resposta! Tudo bem? –disse entregando um cartão à Kagome.  
-Claro!  
-Eu tenho que ir agora! Vocês são muito bons e seria desperdício deixá-los aqui Tchau e até semana que vem! –disse isso e saiu.  
-Nós vamos aceitar! –Miroku.  
-Calma! Temos que pensar!!! –Sango.  
-Mas essa é a chance que nós sempre esperamos!!! –InuYasha.  
-Tem razão... Mas acho que nós temos que conversar com a nossa família primeiro. –Kagome.  
-Ok! Então nós falamos com eles e aceitamos depois!  
-Acho que vai ser legal, mas a nossa vida vai mudar drasticamente... –Sango.  
-Para melhor! –InuYasha.  
  
Eles conversaram com suas famílias e todos adoraram a idéia de ter filhos famosos. Então após uma semana, o contrato foi fechado e logo eles iriam estar nas paradas como melhor banda revelação de todos os tempos."Não sei por quê, mas o meu coração bate apertado dentro do meu peito. É como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, como se eu fosse perder mais alguém. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo..."

* * *

Nhoiyoo!!! Baum, tah akee o capitulo 8! Baum, jah sabem o q vai acontecer no próximo neh??? Eh, eu odiei fazer certas partes do cap 9 u.u''' maix bele! na fic eh assim, temos altos e baixos XD

Agradeço à:

**Tassi Higurashi** - Nhay, brigada pelo seu coment!!!! vlw mesmu!!! Mas, qto ao jaken... putz, eu juro q eu eskeci dele XDDDD sem brinkar, nessa fic eu eskeci msm q ele existia (eskeci msm, naum lembray o.o) Mas, acabo d ter uma idehia para ele, coisa pekena! mas ele vai aparecer (beinnnnnnnn no final XD) HUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUE!!! Kisu em vc!

**Agome VS** - Nhoi! nha, atualizay XD ah, nem foi taum roubar sabe? eu li a fic dela e soh um mês depois q surgiu a idehia d fazer uma assim, com banda! foi assim u.u' maix tudu bein XD jah dizia um gde homem: "No mundo nada se cria, tudo se copia" (ele era kimiko, mas nem lembro kein eh XD) flw??? kisu em vc tbm!

**rbiaraposa** - Nhoi! Nha, qdo a fic eh d cap eu agradeço sempre no seguinte!!!e aproveito pra tirar duvidas, c alguem mandar perguntas!!!mas, minha cabeça estah mtoooooo a mil XD (pra essa história) c eu t falar em qual cap ela jah estah... vixi XD e eu jah tenho mais idehias para continuação (antes d durmir eu tenho cada idehia sem noção XDDDD) mas, eh issu! kisu em vc!!!

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan** - Nha, naum precisa pedir desculpa naum!!! (emocionada) maix foi lindu o q vc disse... vou amar ler todos os seus coments T.T MTO OBRIGADA SANGO-CHAN!!! kisus em vc!!!

**Isis Kazue** - Nhoi!!! Vlw pelo coment Isis!!! o/ vc vai nu xow??? como???? ki linduxu!!!! obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!!! kisu em vc!!!!!!!

Eh isso genti!!! mto obrigada novamente pelos coments q vcs estaum me mandando! e kisus em tds vcs!!!!!!!!!!

**§Relena§**

****  
**In the end – Linkin Park**


	9. Capítulo Nove

Descobriram que Kikyou não trabalhava sozinha. Tinha uma moça que fazia a mesma coisa que ela, e com a banda 'Yume' elas se juntaram. O nome dela era Rin. Logo estavam fazendo sucesso, e no momento eles ensaiavam uma nova música, que iria entrar no primeiro CD deles.

  
  
**Garasu no naka ni uita boku no hitomi wa tada  
O reflexo dos meus olhos no vidro, eu era uma pessoa estúpida  
kimi o miteta**

**Olhando para voc**

"Eu me sinto um idiota quando olho para você..." –InuYasha.

  
  
**yasashisa no kakera mo mienai **

**Os fragmentos de infantilidade também estão perdidos  
kurikaesareru shingou ga **

**A repetição de sinais  
kuchimoto ni dake ai o kataritsuzuke **

**Continue para falar de amor apenas ausente de meus lábios  
boku wa karadajuu ni meguru puragu o hazushi **

**Eu não levo a sério esses sentimentos que correm por todo meu corpo  
kono ashi de mou ichido dake **

**E com minhas próprias pernas, apenas uma vez mais  
kono sora o mita **

**Olhando este céu**

"Parece que eu estou mais maduro. E estou amando você. Eu tentei não levar isso a sério, mas não dá mais." –InuYasha.

  
**yume no naka de hirogaru sekai wa §secret garden, last secret garden§  
O mundo para aquele que abrir-se dentro de meus sonhos estará Jardim Secreto, o último jardim secreto  
mou kimi no naka de kieteshimau kedo wasurenaide.  
Dentro de você já estou completamente apagado, nem apenas meu nome  
boku no na dake wa Irá lembrar...**

  
  
"Eu estou sonhando, minha mente é um Jardim, um jardim secreto. E daqui a algum tempo, você talvez não lembre de mim." –InuYasha.

  
**yugamitsukeru toki no hazama de **

**Na outra dimensão do tempo  
senaka ni sashita naifu o tsubasa ni mitate **

**A lamina que esfaqueia-me pelas costas e cede-me asas  
sora o aogitsuzuke **

**E eu me sustento olhando para o céu  
boku no karadajuu o meguru **

**Em ordem para destruir todas as lembranças  
(Kagome)(kill me)  
(Kagome)(mate-me)  
kioku no baitai subete o **

**que correm direto para dentro de meu corpo  
yakitsukusu tame **

**E eu apenas  
kimi dake o mita  
Um admirador seu...**

"O amor é estranho. Parece uma lâmina que nos machuca, mas ao mesmo tempo nos dá asas para voar. Esses sentimentos correm direto para dentro de mim..." –InuYasha.

  
  
**ude no naka de hirogaru sekai wa §Secret Garden, the last secret garden§  
O mundo para aquele que abrir-se dentro de suas armas, estará Jardim Secreto, o último Jardim Secreto  
mou kimi no naka de kieteshimau nara wasurenaide.  
Dentro de você, já estou completamente apagado, e não lembro  
dakishimeta koto o **

**As coisas que você gostou  
sotto me o tojite **

**Suavemente fecho meus olhos  
hikari o saegireba ii **

**Estará tudo bem se você fechar os olhos  
yume o mitai no Nara **

**Para ver o mundo apenas do jeito que você quer  
"demo mou kizuiteiru yo..."  
"Mas eles já têm um observador..."  
ookiku ude o furiageta kimi no subete o **

**Que sabe tudo sobre você e quem tem levantado sua mão ao alto**

"Não sei por quê, mas acho que você já tem um alguém, que te conhece melhor que eu, que sabe o que você gosta... Isso é estressante." –InuYasha.

  
**yume no naka de hirogaru sekai wa §Secret Garden, the last secret garden§  
O mundo para aquele que abrir-se dentro de seus sonhos estará Jardim Secreto, o último jardim secreto  
mou kimi no naka de kieteshimau kedo wasurenaide.  
Dentro de você eu já estou completamente sumido, nem apenas lembro  
boku no na dake o **

**Meu nome  
ude no naka de hirogaru sekai wa §Secret Garden, the last secret garden§  
O mundo para aquele que abrir-se dentro de suas armas estará Jardin Secreto, o último jardim secreto  
kimi dake o mita **

**E eu apenas... Um admirador seu  
kimi dake o **

**Só seu...**

"Eu sou apenas um admirador... Só seu." –InuYasha.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome e Sango saíam do prédio quando Kagome parou de andar. Chovia muito.  
-Eu esqueci uma coisa! Pode ir! Eu vou sozinha!  
-Tem certeza?  
-Sim - a garota deu meia volta e voltou ao prédio onde eles estavam gravando. Quando estava chegando no camarim, ouviu vozes e se escondeu atrás da porta.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Ei Kikyou! –InuYasha chamou –Posso falar com você?  
-Pode O que é?  
-Bom... a música que tocamos hoje... eu fiz meio que pensando em você. –Kikyou se surpreendeu.  
-Pensando em mim?  
-É... nem eu entendo bem, mas eu acho que... que eu estou apaixonado por você.  
-E... eu não... sei o que dizer.  
-Não precisa responder.  
-Não, eu também... quer dizer... eu também gosto de você... –os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram. (eca XPPP) (perceberam q eu non day mta ênfase nessa parte? XD)

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-É... nem eu entendo bem, mas eu acho que... que eu estou apaixonado por você. –Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração.  
"Não..."

-E... eu não... sei o que dizer...

"InuYasha..."

-Não precisa responder.  
"Meu coração dói..." –ela sentiu as lágrimas explodirem e saírem de seus olhos.  
-Não, eu também... quer dizer... eu também gosto de você... –os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram. (eca XP)  
"Não InuYasha..." –ela olhou a cena, e antes que o hanyou a notasse, ela saiu correndo –"Por quê eu me sinto assim??? Eu tinha decidido que continuaria perto dele como amiga!" –as lágrimas começavam a se misturar com as grossas gotas de chuva que caia pesadamente, fazendo com que ninguém ficasse na rua, não àquela hora. (noiti o.o) Kagome tropeçou e caiu no asfalto –"Droga! Meu corpo dói..." –começou a tentar se levantar, mas caiu novamente no chão –"Minha cabeça está rodando..." –então desmaiou.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha saía do prédio em seu carro (hoho, ele jah dirigia XD), e pensava feliz no que acabara de acontecer, quando viu algo ou alguém caído no asfalto. Ele parou o carro e seu coração quase parou de bater ao ver Kagome caída.  
-Kagome!!! –ele saiu do carro e correu até a garota. –Kagome??? Kagome??? –ela não acordava. Colocou a mão em sua testa e viu que ela ardia em febre. Tirou seu casaco e colocou em cima dela, pegou-a do chão e a levou para o carro. Deitou-a no banco de trás –Kagome? Acorda, Kagome... Não faz isso comigo! Droga!!! –todo molhado (wow... gato molhado, ou melhor... caxorro molhado XD) ele voltou ao banco do motorista e voltou a ligar o carro.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu duas pedras douradas.  
-InuYasha... –ela sussurrou.  
-Que bom que você acordou! Já estava ficando preocupado! –ele disse.  
-Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?  
-Na minha casa... Eu encontrei você caída no meio da chuva, com febre. O que aconteceu digo eu! –então as lembranças passaram rapidamente pela cabeça da garota. A declaração... o beijo.  
-Me leva pra casa... –ela pediu, tinha vontade de chorar.  
-Não! Você vai ficar aqui até melhorar!!! E pode me dizer o que aconteceu!  
-Por favor... não aconteceu nada... eu só cai! Mas não consegui levantar! Ai tudo ficou escuro!  
-E por que você saiu na chuva?  
-Por nada!!! –ela gritou. A vontade de chorar aumentara –Me leva pra casa.  
-Não! Eu não sei o porque de você querer ir embora, mas nesse estado você não sai daqui! E bebe esse chá! –disse dando uma xícara cheia de um liquido fétido.  
-Eu não vou beber isso!  
-Vai sim! É uma coisa que minha mãe ensinou, você vai melhorar logo se o beber!  
-Mas...  
-Nada de mas!!! –ela o olhou com raiva, mas resolveu beber logo para que ele saísse logo.  
-Pronto! –entregou a xícara vazia –Eu estou um pouco cansada... será que você podia me deixar sozinha? Para descansar... –ela implorou.  
-Tá bom... Eu só estou preocupado com você... (imaginem ele com carinha d caxorrinhu abandonado akee o kawaii)  
"Não... eu prefiro que você não seja tão doce..." –pensou –Obrigada... por se preocupar. –ele sorriu, chegou pertinho e deu um beijo na testa da garota.  
-Tudo bem... Agora descanse. –disse e se virou para sair do quarto.  
-Espera! –ela disse.  
-O que foi?  
-É... você gosta da Kikyou? –ela sentia vontade de chorar, mas queria perguntar isso.  
-Eu acho que sim... Como você sabe?  
-Você é o meu melhor amigo depois da Sango... Eu percebi. Mas, desculpe a pergunta. Eu não tenho que me intrometer na sua vida amorosa só porque você é meu amigo!  
-Não! Eu fiquei feliz em saber que você percebeu! Eu ia te contar depois que você ficasse melhor! Você é a minha melhor amiga, e eu queria que fosse a primeira saber que eu e a Kikyou estamos namorando! –disse feliz enquanto o coração de Kagome quebrava.  
-Obrigada por isso Ah... eu estou muito cansada... depois a gente conversa mais  
-Tudo bem. Tchau. –ele saiu.  
Ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada, Kagome desabou em lágrimas."Eu não sabia muito bem o que era amar até conhecer a Kikyou. Não sei como, mas ela mexeu comigo a partir do momento em que a vi..."

* * *

Nhoi!!! desculpem a demora pra postar!!! mas tah akee... baum, a historia vai fikar assim por pouko tempo, prometo i.i (tbm naum gosto da kiki!)  
Agradeço à:

**Haruna** - obrigada pelo seu coment!!! Bom, a resposta da sua pergunta tá nesse cap, neh??? Sim, a kag vai ter q ver kieta T.T Tah akee a atualização!!! :-) kisu em vc!!!

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan** - Vlw de novo pelo elogio!!! Olha que eu fico mal acostumada XD Eu tbm amo In the end i.i kisu em vc!

**Kagura Mayfair** - Nha, naum some mais naum i.i E eu keru ler mais caps da sua fic!!! kisu e vlw pelo coment fofa!!!

tah aih!!! baum, plis, naum tenhaum raiva d mim... mas... eh isso! mtos kisus em vcs!!!

**§Relena§**

**Secret Garden –Gackt Camui** (o amor da minha vida i.i) 


	10. Capítulo Dez

Um mês depois eles estavam fazendo seu primeiro show em Tóquio após o contrato. Era um show de divulgação para o primeiro CD e todos estavam ansiosos, pois a platéia estava cheia, apesar de não serem tão conhecidos ainda.  
Kagome andava triste, mas guardava essa tristeza dentro de si, sem demonstrá-la, de modo que ninguém percebia seu estado emocional. Já não saia tanto com a turma, pois sabia que InuYasha levaria Kikyou e ela não queria ficar perto dos dois e acabar deixando transparecer o seu grande amor pelo hanyou.  
Eles entraram no palco, com aplausos, e o show começou com a música que Kagome havia escrito logo após ter descoberto o namoro do hanyou com Kikyou.

**catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now **

**speaking to the atmosphere **

**no one's here and I fall into myself **

**this truth drives me into madness **

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**_(Me pegue enquanto eu caio_**

**_Me diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora  
Falando da atmosfera  
Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo  
Essa verdade me leva à loucura  
Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor Se eu quiser tudo embora)_**

"Eu estou caindo, InuYasha. Caindo dentro de mim mesma. Gostaria que o meu pesadelo acabasse e você me dissesse que está tudo bem, mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. Essa verdade me deixa louca. Fico triste. Eu poderia parar com essa dor..." –Kagome.**don't turn away **

**(InuYasha) don't give in to the pain **

**don't try to hide **

**(InuYasha)though they're screaming your name **

**don't close your eyes **

**(InuYasha)God knows what lies behind them **

**don't turn out the light **

**(InuYasha)never sleep never die**

**_(Não vire  
(InuYasha) Não se entregue á dor  
Não tente esconder  
(InuYasha) De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome  
Não feche os seus olhos  
(InuYasha) Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles  
Não desligue as luzes  
(InuYasha) Nunca durma, nunca morra)_**

"Estou levando a vida assim, tentando não sucumbir à dor. Estou tentando escondê-la, tentando não fechar os olhos. Existe a mentira escondida neles... Não quero desligar as luzes, dormir, morrer..." –Kagome.**I'm frightened by what I see**

**but somehow I know that there's much more to come**

**_(Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi  
Mas de algum jeito eu sei Que tem mais para vir)_**

"Eu tenho medo do que eu vi, você e a Kikyou juntos. Mas eu sei que as coisas só vão piorar." –Kagome.**immobilized by my fear **

**and soon to be blinded by tears **

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away **

**if I will it all away**

**_(Imobilizado pelo meu medo  
E logo serei Cega por lágrimas  
Eu posso parar a dor Se eu quiser tudo embora  
Se eu quiser tudo embora)_**

"Eu logo estarei chorando, sei disso. Eu poderia parar a minha dor..." –Kagome.

**don't turn away **

**(InuYasha) don't give in to the pain **

**don't try to hide **

**(InuYasha)though they're screaming your name **

**don't close your eyes **

**(InuYasha)God knows what lies behind them **

**don't turn out the light **

**(InuYasha)never sleep never die **

**fallen angels at my feet**

**whispered voices at my ear**

**death before my eyes **

**lying next to me I fear **

**she beckons me shall I give in **

**upon my end shall I begin **

**forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

**_(Não vire  
(InuYasha) Não se entregue á dor  
Não tente esconder  
(InuYasha) De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome  
Não feche os seus olhos  
(InuYasha) Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles  
Não desligue as luzes  
(InuYasha) Nunca durma, nunca morra_**  
**_Anjos caidos no meu pé  
Vozes sussurradas nos meus ouvidos  
Morte diante dos meus olhos  
Deitando perto de mim eu sinto o medo  
Ela acena à mim Devo eu entregar  
Sobre o meu fim devo eu começar  
Esquecendo por tudo que eu cai Eu subo para conhecer o meu fim)_**

"Eu estou caindo... Estou morrendo... Estou desesperada demais..." –Kagome.**don't turn away **

**(InuYasha) don't give in to the pain **

**don't try to hide **

**(InuYasha)though they're screaming your name **

**don't close your eyes **

**(InuYasha)God knows what lies behind them **

**don't turn out the light **

**(InuYasha)never sleep never die**

**don't turn away **

**don't try to hide **

**don't close your eyes **

**don't turn out the light**

**_(Não vire  
(InuYasha) Não se entregue á dor  
Não tente esconder  
(InuYasha) De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome  
Não feche os seus olhos  
(InuYasha) Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles  
Não desligue as luzes  
(InuYasha) Nunca durma, nunca morra_**  
**_Não vire  
Não tente esconder  
Não feche os seus olhos  
Não desligue as luzes)_**  
  
"Eu não quero apagar as luzes..." –Kagome.  
  
E o show foi continuando, sendo que o público aplaudia mais e mais a cada música que passava. Após o término deste, Kikyou os parabenizou dizendo que tinham ido muito bem e que com certeza eles logo logo estariam fazendo muito sucesso. Kagome e Sango iriam para a casa juntas, pois esta última disse que queria falar com Kagome.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**   
  
**  
**§Na casa de Kagome§**  
  
-Kagome você anda muito estranha... –Sango começou.  
-Você acha?  
-Sim! Eu sou uma das pessoas que mais conhece você e eu já percebi que tem algo de errado! –Kagome suspirou e baixou os olhos.  
-Parece que eu não consigo enganar você, né?  
-Descobriu agora? o.õ O que há de errado?  
-InuYasha.  
-O que tem ele?  
-Eu amo o InuYasha... –Sango abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou quando percebeu o que Kagome quis dizer.  
-A quanto tempo?  
-Dois anos... talvez mais, não lembro.  
-E por que você nunca disse nada? –Sango pareceu abismada.  
-Eu pensei que... se eu dissesse alguma coisa a nossa amizade poderia acabar.  
-Mas...  
-Eu preferi continuar com a amizade a correr o risco de acabar com ela! –os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas –E todo este tempo eu disse para mim mesma que se um dia ele encontrasse alguém e fosse feliz, eu também seria feliz, já que a felicidade dele seria a minha!!! –as lágrimas escorriam livremente por sua face –Mas eu descobri que isso não é verdade!!! Não é verdade... –ela deitou no colo de Sango, e esta apenas tentava acalmá-la fazendo-lhe carinho –Quando eu o vi com a Kikyou... eu pensei que ia morrer!  
-Calma.  
-Eu percebi que a felicidade dele não é a minha... Eu fico feliz por vê-lo feliz, mas essa felicidade acaba no momento que eu lembro que ele não está comigo! Ele está com a Kikyou... e não ao meu lado... e não _me_ fazendo feliz... –ela parou um pouco de chorar –E o pior é que eu nem tenho e nem posso ter raiva da Kikyou, já que isso foi uma escolha minha. –Sango estava quieta. Após alguns minutos Kagome mudou um pouco o assunto –E você?  
-Eu o que? o.o

-Quando vai falar pro Miroku que gosta dele?  
-QUÊ?????? –Sango quase gritou, ficando vermelha. –Como assim???? De onde você tirou isso?  
-Eu já notei, e não adianta negar. u.u

-Mas... bom... –ela estava muito vermelha –O Miroku é muito mulherengo!!! Nunca ia dar certo.  
-Ele também gosta de você! Como não ia dar certo?  
-Como assim?  
-Quando vocês se olham seus olhos ficam parecendo dois pontinhos de luz... –Kagome fez um olhar grandão e brilhante. (tipo gato-de-botas XDDDD eu o amo )  
-Não... quer dizer.  
-Só vou te dizer uma coisa: não deixe que este jeito do Miroku interfira... Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, não quero que você sofra também. –Sango fechou a boca e o assunto morreu ali.  
  
"É isso... Eu senti aquele aperto no coração porque eu pressenti que ia perder o InuYasha... Eu não queria perder mais nada. Eu não queria ficar deprimida de novo... Eu não queria chorar de novo... Eu não queria sofrer de novo. Queria apenas fechar meus olhos e não voltar a abri-los, para que essa dor nunca mais voltasse a tona. Mas parece que eu vou sempre cair e perder..."

* * *

Olá pessoal!!! Bom, desculpem o atraso, em primeiro lugar! Desculpem mesmo, é que eu ando sem tempo para postar! Hoje estou meio deprê... akbei de sair de uma prova de matematika £¢§&, entendem? Mas td bem u.u (ouvindo o CD da Ayumi Hamasaki original do japaum o/ minha amiguinha Min-chan me emprestou!!!) Fikay feliz por ter recebido vários coments! Vlw msm, viu?

**Agome VS-** Calma, calma i.i eu nem say como consegui escrever isso, eh sehrio, mas ela tinha q entrar na hist! Tipow, logo logo ela sai :) E ela num vai morre atropelada XDDD Vlw, kisus!**Isis Kazue –** Não, não... ela já sabia q gostava dele!!! (vide cap 6, quase no fim) ela sempre soube de seu amor, apenas eskolheu continuar amiga dele do q acabar perdendo c falasse alguma coisa, entendeu?? Mtooo obrigada!!! Kisus!**Dessa-chan –** Não vaum fikar juntos por mto tempo naum i.i tente adivinhar o q vai acontecer XD Hoho, axo q eu li a sua fic, non lembro... vou procurar d novo, tah?? Aih eu deixo reviews! Vlw, kisus!**Fran KC –** Eu num som ah naum i.i hehehehe, eh realmente, mas essa situação num vai fika assim por mto tempo XD (axo q jah disse isso) Vlwwwwwwww kisus!**Tassi Higurashi –** Opa, ela sai logo sim! (morte à kikoko) Mto obrigada pelo coment, viu??? Kisu, kisu, bai bai!**Kishu Arashi –** Nhá, EU AMO MTOOOOO, MORRO DE PAIXÃO PELO SATORU-KUN! (Satoru eh o verdadeiro nome do gackt) amo ele i.i e suas musikas tbm T.T Vlw, pelo coment i.i kisus!**Sakura (Kgome) –** Nha, hahahahahaha! Vlw pelo coment XD e como eu disse: ela naum morre em nada relacionado à carros! Calma gente, axo q nem morrer ela vai XD naum taum cedo (morrer soh! Pq sumir ela vai! XD) Kisu kisu!**Haruna –** Foi triste msm i.i Sim, qse vomitei ao escrever a cena i.i Calma, pq nem vai aparecer cenas de inu x kik XD c naum me engano soh tem o bjo do cap passado entre os dois XD c tiver mais eh soh mais um, mas provavelmente nem tem. Hohoho, soh eu say o futuro, num vou revelar nada entre o inu e a kag XD desculpe... Sua idehia naum foi idiota XD Nhá, as musikas q eu ponho saum as q eu gosto!!! Eu sou calminha, vc num torrou minha paciência naum XD Nhá, MTO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS! Nem faiz mais issu, senaum eu vou fikar metida .-. kisu kisu!!!! Bai!Nhá, eh issu genti! Kisu kisu para todos, baibai!  
**§Relena§**

**Whisper - Evanescence**


	11. Capítulo Onze

**§Algumas semanas depois§**

****  
  
Sango estava dentro do estúdio ouvindo uma música que eles tinham gravado para ver como ela tinha ficado.  
-O que achou da música? –perguntou Rin sorrindo.  
-Acho que ficou muito boa! Você faz uma boa mixagem! –disse Sango retribuindo o sorriso. Rin não era apenas produtora, ela sempre acompanhava o trabalho deles e ela que fazia o trabalho de gravação.  
-É, eu concordo com a Sango... –Miroku disse entrando na pequena sala. Sango o olhou serenamente, depois da conversa que tivera com Kagome não brigava mais tanto com ele, só quando este lhe passava a mão –Você trabalha muito bem Rin  
-Obrigada Miroku!  
-Com licença, a senhorita poderia me acompanhar senhorita Rin? –perguntou um rapaz entrando na sala.  
-Claro! E eu já disse que você não precisa me chamar de 'senhorita Rin'! É muito formal Jinenji!  
-É que...  
-Esqueça... deixe-me ir -ela disse saindo da salinha.  
Sango e Miroku ficaram um tempo quietos, sem falarem nada.  
-Sango! –ele disse finalmente.  
-O que foi?  
-Eu sei que eu já pedi muitas vezes e eu sei que você vai falar não, mas... Você estaria afim de sair?  
-Tudo bem.  
-Ah! Eu sabia que voc... quê? –ele ficou com cara de bobo.  
-Eu disse 'sim'. o.o 

-Sério???????? –ele ficou com cara de bobo e feliz.  
-Sim -ela havia decidido dar uma chance para ele.  
-Ai Sangozinha!!! Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!  
-Mas se você passar a mão em mim eu nunca mais olho na sua cara!!! –ele levou um choque.  
-Prometo que não vou fazê-lo!  
-hm... veremos.  
  
**§Sábado§**  
Miroku passou na casa de Sango e ficou com cara de bobo novamente ao vê-la. Ela usava um vestido roxo todo amassado e uma sandália de salto alto, com os cabelos soltos.  
-Eu também gosto delas! –Sango disse ao ouvir a música que Miroku ouvia dentro do carro.  
-É! Elas tocam muito bem! –ele disse entregando a capinha do CD para ela ver. Na capa estava escrito K'z (desculpem, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer XDDD). Era uma banda de rock formada por três irmãs: Kagura, Kanna e Kaguya. (por isso o 'k' no nome XD)

**Machi chuu doko demo uso bakari Hyaku nen mae kara shouchi da yo **

**Ima sara aki kankeru kurai Dare demo dekiru **

**Ai wa nagu same no Dou gu nanka ja nai n da shi  
_(Há mentiras por toda parte na cidade, sei disso há um século  
qualquer um chuta latas vazias agora  
Amor não é uma ferramenta para a compaixão)_**

"As pessoas da cidade são muito mentirosas! Todos levam uma vida um tanto miserável. Eu amo o Miroku, mas não quero que ele tenha compaixão quando eu lhe disser isso!!!" –Sango. **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no?  
Un ja nai TSUKI ja naiMotto jitsu ryoku misete **

**DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja kanji nai  
Itsu datte KURAKURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO ni natte choudai **

**_(Alguém que não consegue fazer nada, o que você está fazendo  
não é sorte, não é destino, mostre mais habilidade  
não não não, uma mulher não sentirá mais nada por um homem assim  
torne-se um homem por quem eu sempre me apaixonarei)_**

"Seu monge pervertido. Está olhando para minhas pernas de novo!!! E nem disfarça... Eu não queria amar um homem como você... realmente, eu imaginei outra coisa para mim! Mude a atitude, e torne-se um homem melhor para mim amar!!!" –Sango. **Socchi no katte de yobidashite Sakki kara tameiki bakari ja ne  
Zenzen tanoshime nai ja nai Nasake nai kao  
Usui ai jou de Manzoku shite cha owari da shi  
_(Você me chamou dentre o seu egoísmo e suas lamentações_**

**_não suporto isso, um rosto tão patético_**

**_estar satisfeita com um amor suave acabará com isso tudo)_**

"Você vive me chamando para sair. Seu egoísta, só para ficar passando a mão em mim!!! Eu realmente odeio isso, é patético." –Sango. **DARA DARA DARA to dara shi nai ne ATASHI sonna ni hima ja nai  
Hakkiri to ieba sou Yume no nai YATSU sai tei  
GIRI GIRI GIRI no GIRI GIRI made Ji bun no koto o shinjite yo  
Sono kokoro kazari ja na katta ra ne OTOKO o misete chou dai  
_(você é tão preguiçoso, não tenho tempo para isso_**

**_se eu disser na lata, odeio gente sem sonhos_**

**_acredite em si mesmo até a derradeira chamada_**

**_se este sentimento não é só enfeite, me mostre o homem em você)_**

"Não tenho tempo para pessoas que só se aproveitam, como você (tipo, fika passando a maun nela) Se você sentir alguma coisa, me mostre!!!" –Sango. **Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite Ookiku naru mono de shou?  
Taore temo mata haia ga ru Sore demo dame nara sono toki  
ATASHI ga dakishimete ageru kara ii ja nai no yo  
DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne Ittai nani o yatteru no?  
Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko Motto kicchiri misete **

**DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou Sonna OTOKO ja ho re nai yo **

**Itsu datte KURA KURA toki sou na hodo OTOKO no natte choudai **

**_(Todos deveriam amadurecer a cada mágoa, certo  
levante se você cair, e se não der certo, então_**

**_Eu te abraçarei, está tudo bem_**

**_Alguém que não consegue fazer nada, o que você está fazendo?  
Da próxima vez, me mostre o quão forte você é  
não não não, uma mulher não sentirá mais nada por um homem assim  
torne-se um homem por quem eu sempre me apaixonarei)_**  
  
"Me mostre o que você é... Não gostaria de sentir isso por você, mas já que sinto, torne-se um homem decente pelo menos!" –Sango.  
  
-Eu adoro essa música... –disse Sango –Eu lembro de uma pessoa quando a ouço... –disse olhando o rapaz ao seu lado de esguelha.  
-É mesmo??? Quem?  
-Deixa pra lá... –disse suspirando.  
-Chegamos no shopping  
Eles desceram do carro e foram andando e conversando lado a lado dentro do shopping. Até que perceberam que umas meninas os olhavam e cochichavam. Até que.  
-Com licença... vocês são daquela banda nova 'Yume'??? –uma perguntou, e todas que estavam em volta pararam para olhar.  
-Ahn... sim.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –eles começaram a correr porque as meninas começaram a segui-los. Miroku puxou Sango para o corredor dos banheiros e a abraçou para que pudessem despistar as loucas desvairadas que corriam atrás deles. Sango ficou vermelha ao sentir o cheiro dele tão perto.  
-Acho que as despistamos... –ele disse se afastando um pouco.  
-Ué? Pensei que você fosse dar em cima delas! –ela disse tomando ar.  
-Ora Sango! Não é assim também! –ele disse ainda com os braços em volta da garota –Depois que eu conheci você eu já não consigo mais dar em cima das meninas como antes!!! (Sango: kpota)  
-Ora, pois me parece que é o que você faz de melhor!  
-Não é verdade! Ultimamente eu só ando tendo olhos para você... –disse meio que refletindo.  
-Mentiroso... é só ver uma menina que já vai perguntar se ela quer ter um filho com você.  
-É pra ver se você sente ciúmes o.o (Sango: kpota)  
-Como você consegue falar assim... na lata??? –ela disse rindo.  
-Eu sou cara de pau.  
-Ainda bem que você sabe! –então eles perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados (meio ano depois... XD).  
-Eu te amo Sango... eu te amo. –Sango começou a rir –O que foi?  
-É que... nada, esquece. –ela disse e o beijou. Miroku ficou surpreso, mas logo aprofundou o beijo e apertou Sango mais ainda.  
Até que as fãs os acharam... Mas ficaram tão decepcionadas que foram embora.  
  
"Eu sou um felizardo por tê-la comigo. Kami foi bom ao deixar-me ter esse anjo em meus braços. Agora é só eu me segurar e deixar de ser safado..."

* * *

Nhoiyoo genti Bom, tah akee o cap 11... Eu kis fazer um pouko de komédia nele XD ah! E esse e-mail q eu uso akee eu nem uso mais... desculpem por não ter deixado o novo i.i Alias... ele on aparece... nem ten como deixar... kein kiser falar comigo por msn e talz, fala nos comentahrios q eu adiciono! Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
**Kishu Arashi –** Nhá, eu tbm amo Whisper! Eh, esse negocio d amizade x amor eh complikado msm... obrigada pelo seu coment!! Kisu em vc!**Haruna –** Tenho XD Vc non torra a minha sapiência naum... (eu tenho sapiência pra dar e vender XD) E eu tbm 'amo' a Kikoko XD Mas ela naum vai morrer... infelizmente... Nha, eh q eu num posso adiantar nada, neh? Mas eu naum axay a sua idehia idiota... Obrigada novamente!! Kisu kisu! **Otaku-IY –** Nha, obrigada pelo coment e o casal eh sim Inu x Kag XDDD kisu kisu! **Tassi Higurashi –** Hehehehehe... gente... eu jah disse q a barro naum morre XD Obrigada pelo seu comentzinho e kisu kisu bai bai pra vc! Eh isso genti kisu kisu, bai bai!  
**§Relena§**

**Dame! – Izami You Rurouni Kenshin**


	12. Capítulo Doze

Na segunda feira, quando estavam no estúdio ensaiando algumas músicas, Sango e Miroku acabaram sendo pegos em flagrante por Kagome. Eles disseram que iam beber um pouco de água, por que estavam cansados, depois que saíram Kagome resolveu ir também e pegou-os se beijando.  
-Ah... –Foi o som que saiu de sua boca quando ela viu. O casal se separou, devido ao susto, e Sango ficou vermelha.  
-Ah... Kagome... é.  
-Senhorita Kagome! Sabia que é feio espionar os outros??? –disse Miroku.  
-Ei! Eu não vim espionar!!! Eu vim beber água também Ù.Ú Só não sabia que ia encontrá-los em situação constrangedora... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUA!  
-Não dê risada Kagome! –disse Sango.  
-Ai, eu vou voltar. –disse Miroku sorrindo deixando-as sozinhas.  
-E então??? Está feliz??? –perguntou Kagome sorrindo.  
-Estou! Sabe, eu pensei muito no que você me disse aquele dia... e resolvi dar uma chance ao Miroku.  
-Que bom! Fico feliz por você!  
-Fica mesmo? –perguntou Sango.  
-Sim! Eu vou beber a água e vou mostrar para vocês uma música que eu fiz.  
-Já colocou melodia? o.o

-Sim!!  
-Nossa... você geralmente faz isso com o InuYasha.  
-É que essa música é diferente... Apesar de ter um pouco de mentira.  
-Mentira? –Sango pareceu não entender.  
-Você vai ver... –ela disse pegando um copo e enchendo-o de água.  
As duas voltaram para o estúdio.  
-InuYasha, eu vou mostrar uma música que eu fiz! Pode ser? Depois a gente continua o ensaio... –Kagome disse para o hanyou.  
-Ok... Mas ela já está pronta? o.o –ele perguntou.  
-É... eu fiz esse fim de semana.  
-Tudo bem. –ele ficou meio chateado por não ter feito a melodia com ela, como sempre faziam. A garota se sentou junto ao piano que tinha na sala e começou a tocar.  
  
**Saigo no kisu wa **

**Tabako no flavor ga shita **

**Nigakute setsunai kaori **

**_(O último beijo  
Com gosto de tabaco  
Um amargo e triste cheiro)_**  
  
"A quem eu estou tentando enganar??? Nunca te beijei... Acho que estou tentando apenas te despistar." –Kagome.  
  
**Ashita no imagoro ni wa **

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou **

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou **

**_(Amanhã, nesta mesma hora  
Onde você estar?  
Em quem você estará pensando?)_**

"Ora, Kagome... É óbvio que ele vai estar pensando na Kikyou... Ele sempre pensa nela." –Kagome.  
  
**You are always gonna be my love **

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **

**I'll remember to love **

**You taught me how **

**You are always gonna be the one **

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **

**Atarashii uta utaeru made **

**_(Você sempre vai ser meu amor  
Mesmo que eu me apaixone por alguém mais uma vez  
Eu me lembrarei do amor  
Você me ensinou como amar  
Você sempre vai ser o primeiro  
E eu continuarei esta triste canção  
Até que eu possa cantar uma nova canção)_**

"Realmente, você sempre será o meu primeiro amor, mas eu duvido que eu me apaixone por outro. Minha paixão por você só cresce! Estou mentindo para mim mesma, só para ter algum conforto. E essa canção realmente vai continuar sempre..." –Kagome.  
  
**Tachidomaru jikan ga **

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru **

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari **

_**(O tempo parou  
Mudanças começaram  
Tem muitas coisas que eu não quero esquecer)**  
_  
"Os tempos mudam. Eu mudei. Nossa vida mudou. Eu não quero esquecer de quando nós ainda não éramos conhecidos como uma banda de rock." –Kagome.  
  
**Ashita no imagoro ni wa **

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru **

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou **

_**(Amanhã, nesta mesma hora  
Eu provavelmente estarei chorando  
Eu provavelmente estarei pensando em você)**  
_  
"Afinal, algo verdadeiro. O que eu mais faço ultimamente é pensar em você e chorar ao mesmo tempo. É inevitavel, as lágrimas não param de cair... Por que eu me apaixonei por você InuYasha? Por que justamente você?" –Kagome.  
  
**You will always be inside my heart **

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara **

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too **

**Now and forever you are still the one **

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **

**Atarashii uta utaeru made **

**You are always gonna be my love **

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **

**I'll remember to love **

**You taught me how **

**You are always gonna be the one **

**mada kanashii love song **

**Now and forever...  
Ever...  
_(Você sempre estará dentro do meu coração  
Você sempre terá o seu lugar  
Eu espero ter um lugar no seu coração também  
Agora e sempre você será o primeiro  
Eu continuarei está triste canção  
Até que eu possa cantar uma nova canção  
Você sempre vai ser meu amor  
Mesmo que eu me apaixone por alguém mais uma vez  
Eu me lembrarei do amor  
Você me ensinou como amar  
Você sempre vai ser o primeiro  
Continuarei esta triste canção  
Agora e sempre  
Sempre...)_**  
  
"Você tem um lugar no meu coração. Um lugar quentinho, cheio de amor. E eu? Tenho um lugar no seu? Talvez... Mas não no posto de amante e sim de amiga. Você sempre será o primeiro, sempre..." –Kagome.  
  
Quando Kagome terminou, ela sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar. É claro que fizera aquela música pensando em InuYasha. Não esperava uma recompensa por isso. Sango olhou triste para Kagome, só não entendia onde estava a mentira que a amiga dissera ter escrito. Pelo contrário, só via verdades.  
InuYasha achou aquela música diferente de todas as outras que Kagome havia escrito. Ela era calma, e sua letra era mais triste do que as letras que ela escrevia para o pai. Isso o preocupou, já que Kagome sempre fora alegre. Era estranho ela ficar triste assim, de uma hora para outra, e ele havia notado sua mudança fazia uns dois meses. Sem contar que a música falava de amor, e isso o deixou com um pouco de raiva também. A idéia de que a garota amava alguém era nova para ele, e a sensação de saber isso era nada boa.  
-Gostaram? –ela perguntou fazendo um esforço para sorrir.  
-É linda... –disse Sango.  
-Aih... Acho que vou beber mais água o.o –disse Kagome se levantando, e Sango foi atrás.  
-Ei Kagome –ela disse no corredor –Por que você disse que a música era mentirosa?  
-Porque eu não vou me apaixonar por outra pessoa... Eu não vou conseguir esquecer ele.  
-Entendo... –Sango disse abaixando o olhar.  
-Kagome... –as garotas ouviram uma voz masculina, e logo perceberam que era InuYasha –posso falar com você um instante?  
-E desde quando você precisa de permissão para falar comigo? -perguntou sorrindo.  
-É, tem razão –disse sorrindo e pensou ser paranóia da sua cabeça o que havia pensado sobre Kagome estar triste. Pensou ter sido só impressão.  
-Eu vou voltar para o estúdio! –disse Sango saindo de perto deles.  
-E o que você quer falar? –perguntou a garota bebendo a água que tinha pegado.  
-É que a música me pareceu triste, ai eu fiquei preocupado com você. (kawaii!!)  
-Ah... Obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu estou bem "Céus, por que ele é tão doce? Eu quero morrer i.i" –ela pensou no final.  
-Tem certeza? –ele perguntou.  
-Sim!  
-Então vamos ensaiar mais! –ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e foram andando até o estúdio. Chegaram lá e encontraram Kikyou conversando com Sango e Miroku.  
-Olá! - Ela disse ao vê-los entrar.

InuYasha soltou os ombros de Kagome que virou para o lado fingindo que ia ver uns papéis que se encontravam em cima da mesa. Não queria ver o que acontecia.  
  
"Por que eu fiquei com raiva ao ouvir a música? Quer dizer... se ela se apaixonar por alguém vai ser bom, não é? Eu não sei por que eu senti aquilo..."

* * *

Nhoi gentem!!!! Bom, tah akee o cap 12! Espero q naum esteja taum pekeno... Notem algo MTO importante: a Kikyou não tem ciúme da Kagome. Tomem nota! Ah, to mto feliz pelos coments!!! Eh a primeira vez q vejo tanto de uma soh vez i.i

_Agradeço à:_

**Tassi Higurashi –** Realmente, o Miroku eh uma gracinha, mas...... todavia, contudo, no entanto... XDD Mto obrigada pelo seu coment! Kisu!**Kishu Arashi –** Nha, eles saum kawaiis! Non kero estragar a festa d ngm, mas axo q vai demorar um tikinhu pra kag e o inu... bem... Mas eh issu XD Mto obrigada Arashi-chan!!! Kisu kisu!**Dessa-chan –** Oba, temos bastante fans de Sango e Miroku! Hehehehehe! Ki lekau q gostou do cap!!! Mto obrigada! Kisu, bai bai!**Teresinha –** Pra começar: sabia que vc eh xará da minha irmã mais nova??? O nome dela eh Teresa Vitória!!! Nhai, eles vaum terminar sim, mas tenhaum calma i.i por favor! Claro, a opinião eh o mais importante pra mim! Obrigada por comentar, kisu kisu!**.::MisS-BlacK::. –** Ah, bom, eh q eu non kis cometer o msm erro que eu cometi na minha fic de Gundam Wing... Me centrar demais no casal principal e esquecer o resto! Então de vez em quando eu vou dar um foco para o que tah acontecendo fora e talz... (me puxaram a orelha qto a isso em GW i.i) hehehehe!!! Fora isso, fikou curto msm, mas eu vou compensar, juro!

E realmente tein banda com nome pior... a do Inu msm, Yume... putz... non colokay _Dreams_ pq ia ser plágio do povo q canta _'My Will'_, aih eu colokay Yume XD mas td bem neh? Jah foi...  
Mto obrigada por ter comentado! E fiko feliz q esteja gostando!!! Kisu MaH!

**Snoopy-chan –** Nhá, sinto mto, maix num colokay ngm naum i.i desculpah!!!! Obrigada pelo coment!!!! Arigatoo gozaimasu!!! Ja ne!**Alexandra –** Seu nomi eh lindu! XD Mto obrigada pelo coment e o cap 12 tah akee!!! Xauzinhu, kisu kisu!Eh issu genti!!! Vlw msm, adoro sempre q vejo coment novo!!!

Xauzinho kisuuuuuuuu!

**§Relena§**

****

  
**_First Love – Utada Hikaru_**


	13. Capítulo Treze

InuYasha andava ficando com raiva das músicas que Kagome escrevia. E ele sabia que provavelmente existia alguém, porque ele sabia que ela passava para a música tudo o que ela sentia dentro de si, ele também fazia isso.

Já a garota escrevia apenas músicas tristes, a maioria falava de algo perdido, algumas em morte e amor. Ela não estava com depressão, mas se sentia muito triste a maioria das vezes. Ainda saia com os amigos de vez em quando, mas sempre que dava ela tentava fugir desse compromisso. Por sorte, agora eles estavam trabalhando demais, pois eles iam fazer uma turnê pelo Japão em cinco meses, e a carga de trabalho, ensaios, aumentara, ou seja, muito pouca diversão para eles. O Japão não era grande, mas iam ficar um ano viajando. Ainda eram pouco conhecidos, mas tinham esperança de serem reconhecidos logo.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O youkai entrou no prédio e olhou para os lados. Seus olhos frios observavam tudo e a todos. Conhecia aquele lugar, aliás, quem não conhecia? Era um dos maiores prédios da cidade. Sesshoumaru viu que tinha uma recepcionista que não estava atendendo ninguém, então resolveu perguntar para ela mesmo. Só não gostou muito do cheiro, era cheiro de lobo, e youkais lobos não se davam muito bem com os youkais cachorro.  
-Com licença –ele disse para a moça de cabelos cor fogo e olhos verdes.  
-Em que posso ajudá-lo? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Gostaria de saber onde encontro InuYasha.  
-Ah sim. Um momento –ela datilografou algo no computador e logo se virou para o youkai de cabelos brancos –Ele se encontra no quinto andar, no estúdio. –Sesshoumaru se virou sem nada dizer e foi pegar o elevador –Você viu que olhar frio? –disse se virando para a amiga.  
-Vi... Mas bem que ele era bonitão! O que ele queria?  
-Saber do Sr.InuYasha!  
-É eles são um pouco parecidos.  
-Tem razão.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Sesshoumaru saiu do elevador e trombou com uma moça de cabelos pretos.  
-Olhe por onde anda –ele disse calmo, porém frio.  
-Ora, você que tinha que ter prestado atenção!!! –disse Rin para o desconhecido.  
-Se eu fosse você, não falaria assim.  
-E se eu fosse você, seria um pouco mais educada!  
-Feh. É assim que tratam todos por aqui? –ele perguntou com um pouco de raiva e admiração que não transpareceu, pois nunca tinham falado com ele daquele jeito, todos tinham medo, e aquela humana desconhecida não parecia ter medo.  
-Não! É assim que EU trato as pessoas mal-educadas. –Sesshoumaru levantou a sobrancelha e se virou.  
-Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com uma humana inútil igual você... Só quero saber onde meu irmão está.  
-E essa humana inútil pode saber quem é o seu irmão? –ela perguntou cruzando os braços.  
-InuYasha.  
-Ah... Agora sim estamos nos entendendo. Vem por aqui, eu sou a produtora dele. –ela disse passando a frente dele. Sesshoumaru a seguiu, relutante.  
Eles entraram em uma salinha onde tinha alguns equipamentos de som e tinha um vidro na frente. Mas InuYasha estava do outro lado do vidro.  
-Por que estamos aqui? –ele perguntou.  
-Eu não vou atrapalhá-los no meio do ensaio. Você vai ter que esperar eles terminarem essa música para entrar. Pode se sentar ali e assistir. –ela disse sorrindo. Sesshoumaru se sentou.**A hundred days had made me older **

**since the last time that I saw your pretty face **

**A thousand lights had made me colder **

**and I don't think I can look at this the same**

_**(Uns cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho  
Desde a última vez que eu vi o seu lindo rosto  
Umas mil luzes me fizeram sentir mais frio  
E eu não acho que eu possa olhar pra isso do mesmo modo)**  
_

"Eu escrevi isso em um fim de semana... Ficar perto de você é triste, por não poder te ter, mas ficar longe é bem pior! Eu estava com frio, mas já não vejo as coisas como antes." –Kagome.**But all the miles had separate **

**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but you still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight it's only you and me **

**_(E todas as milhas que separam  
Elas desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando com seu rosto  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje a noite só existe você e eu)_**  
  
"E tudo que nos separa some quando eu sonho com você. Pena que o sonho não é real, e eu fico sozinha sem você, apenas fico lembrando de você, uma lembrança que vaga na minha mente solitária. Eu fico pensando e sonhando com você sempre. E à noite, quando estou só em meu quarto, é em você que eu penso... Somos apenas você e eu" –Kagome.  
  
**The miles just keep rolling **

**as the people either way to say hello **

**I hear this life is overrated **

**but I hope it gets better as we go **

**_(As milhas continuaram rodando  
Como as pessoas que deixam seus modos de dizer ol  
Eu ouço que a vida está acabada  
Mas eu espero que ela fique melhor como nós estamos indo)_**  
  
"Cada vez mais nós nos separamos... As pessoas mudam e eu também mudo. Eu acho que a minha vida acabou, mas penso melhor e vejo que ela está apenas começando a me mostrar as suas garras. E eu espero que ela melhore, agora que estamos como uma verdadeira banda" –Kagome.  
  
**I'm here without you baby **

**but you still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight it's only you and me **

**_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje a noite é só você e eu)_**  
  
"É duro ficar pensando em você sempre... Eu sofro com isso, mas quanto mais eu tento esquecer, mais eu lembro." –Kagome.  
  
**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love **

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done **

**it get hard but it won't take away my love **

**_(Tudo que eu sei e pra qualquer lugar que eu v  
Isso se torna difícil, mas isso não vai levar o meu amor embora  
E quando o último cair, quando estiver tudo dito e feito  
Isso se torna difícil, mas isso não vai levar o meu amor embora)_**  
  
"Para onde quer que eu vá, você estará comigo! Isso é difícil, mas é a realidade. Fico esperando o dia em que eu te direi o que eu sinto... isso é difícil, mas eu não vou esquecer o meu amor, ele não vai embora..." –Kagome.  
  
**I'm here without you baby **

**but you still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight it's only you and me **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but you still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight it's only you and me **

**_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje a noite é só você e eu_**

**_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje a noite é só você e eu)_**  
  
"Só você e eu..." –Kagome.  
  
-Vocês se parecem um pouco –Rin disse para o youkai.  
-Não me compare ao idiota do meu irmão.  
-Vem, podemos ir agora. –ela disse. Eles passaram por uma porta e entraram no estúdio –InuYasha, o seu irmão veio vê-lo.  
-O quê? –o hanyou disse.  
-Olá irmãozinho. –Sesshoumaru falou sem ao menos esboçar um sorriso.  
-MEIO irmão, você quer dizer.  
-Que seja... –Sesshoumaru disse.  
-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? –InuYasha perguntou irritado.  
-Ora, não pense que eu estou gostando de lhe fazer esta pequena visita, mas eu vim aqui por que o nosso pai pediu.  
-E o que ele quer? –InuYasha cortou-o.  
-Se você deixasse eu terminar de falar eu agradeceria.  
-Ora, seu!  
-Ele está te chamando para ir lá em casa hoje a noite. Disse que: 'faz tempo que eu não passo um tempo com o meu filho. Gostaria de jantar com ele esta noite' Algo assim... Agora que você saiu de casa ele anda meio solitário.  
-E você? Não me diga que finalmente deixou de ser bebê e saiu de lá? –os dois se encararam friamente.  
-É sempre assim? –perguntou Rin baixinho para Kagome, ela estava abismada.  
-Sempre... –disse Kagome um pouco divertida. Já estava acostumada com cenas desse tipo.  
-Ah ta.  
-Ok, eu vou. –InuYasha disse por fim –Agora, será que você poderia me fazer o favor e sair? Atrapalhou o meu ensaio.  
-Claro... Eu não estou afim de ficar aqui olhando para essa sua cara de retardado.  
-O quê??? –Kagome, Miroku e Sango seguraram InuYasha enquanto o youkai saia do recinto, seguido por Rin.  
-Pelo jeito vocês não se dão muito bem –disse Rin.  
-É. Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Com licença. –ele disse e foi embora.  
  
"E eu estou aqui sem você... sozinha."

* * *

Nhoi gente!

Desculpem a minha ausência, mas estou de volta! Nesse cap eu quis focalizar mais a Rin e o Sesshoumaru, fazer com que eles se conhecessem, e eu say q naum fikou bom, mas... voilá! Fazer o q...  
_Agradeço à:_  
**_Otaku-IY –_** Nha, vai demorar um pouquinho, mas não desanime! Hehehehe!!! Obrigada, kisu!

**_TheCrystalPhoenix –_** Yoo! Eu tbm AMO evanescence!!! Por isso coloko bastante! Mto obrigada msm pelo seu coment, kisu kisu!**_Kishu Arashi –_** Hehehehe, puxa msm pq a musika eh LINDA! (viciada em Utada Hikaru) Ah, vai demorar um poukinho, neh? Mas garanto q non eh d c arrepender XD Nha, obrigada d novo!!! Kisu, bai bai!**_Higurashi Hikari –_** adoro esses nomes! Hikari eh lindu e Hikaru tbm! Minha amiga uma vez mudou o nome pra Hikari Hikaru, pq assim fikaria Luz Brilhante! XD chega d baboseira! Realmente... eu keru um inu pra mim i.i Ah, mudar um pouco o personagem não eh taum ruim... estranho eh, mas fika lekau. Yoo, brigada por desejar q eu receba mais reviews! i.i Continue comentahdo tbm :-D Kisu em vc!**_Sofy.:.Lupin –_** Esse Lupin vc tirou de Harry Potter?? Hehehe (gota) Por favor, não a imagine tão triste! Digamos que ela esteja normal, sorrindo, alegre... Mas triste tbm, do tipo q xora qdo tah sozinha no quarto! Mas não totalmente deprimida, mto menos gótika XDDD E o Inu tah gentil por causu da Kikyou e pq ele gosta mto da Kagome. Hehehehe! Ah, bom, eh difícil não descrever pq essa eh uma caracteristika do meu jeito de escrever XD sou mto detalhista entende??? Axo q isso eu não vou poder mudar i.i desculpe! Mas, mto obrigada pelo coment!!! Kisu kisu!**_Tiemi-chan –_** Eh vai demorar msm!!! Hehehehe!!! Ou não! Mas mto obrigada por lembrar d mim, monamour!! Aishiteru my tomodachi! Kisu em vc!**_Dessa-chan –_** Vaum fikar juntos sim!!! Senaum a fic naum seria: inuxkag!!! Mto obrigada pelo elogio e pelo coment!!! Kisu em vc!**_Alexandra –_** Sério?? Nossa, eu axo bonito! Conheço uma Alexandra q eh modelo! Ela eh mto lekau! Desculpa a demora, mas o cap tah akee!!! Arigatoo, kisu kisu bai bai!  
Amo vcs!  
Ja ne!  
**_§Relena§_**

_**Here without you – 03 doors down**_


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

-Bom dia Ayame -disse Kagome ao entrar no prédio.   
-Bom dia senhorita Kagome!   
-Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim! Eu fico constrangida! -respondeu vermelha e sorrindo.   
-Desculpe, sen... Kagome!   
-Assim é melhor!   
-Ayame! –elas ouviram uma voz masculina dizer.   
-Kouga! –a youkai lobo disse.   
-Ahn? –Kagome se virou para ver quem era e levou um susto ao ver o seu antigo amigo de colégio. Ambos levaram um susto.   
-Você?!!! –disseram ao mesmo tempo.   
-Ahn? Vocês se conhecem? o.o –perguntou Ayame.   
-Ah... sim! Nós estudamos juntos durante anos!!! –disse Kagome sorrindo. –Como você está Kouga?   
-Eu estou bem Kagome. E como vai a nova estrela de rock??? –ele perguntou normalmente.   
-Ah! Estou indo, né?? E eu nem sou estrela tanto assim!

-Você é que pensa!!! Eu já comprei o seu primeiro CD!!! E, como eu já tinha dito uma vez, está realmente muito bom!   
-Obrigada Kouga!   
-Que legal que vocês se conhecem! –disse Ayame feliz.   
-Tá brincando??? Eu vi o primeiro show que ela fez! E foi na escola! Vocês quebraram todas as outras bandas, viu?   
-Que legal!   
-Ora, ora!!! Se não é o Lobo fedido!!! –disse InuYasha chegando.   
-Você? Ora, cale essa sua boca grande, cara-de-cachorro!!! –disse bravo para o hanyou.   
-InuYasha!!! Parem de brigar agora!!! –disse Kagome.   
-Mas... –a garota puxou InuYasha pelo braço.   
-Ele e a Ayame estão namorando! Agora, some daqui!!! –ela disse, e o hanyou, com medo, pegou o elevador –Me desculpem os maus modos dele u.u'''

-Você não deveria ter falado assim com o Sr. InuYasha, Kouga!   
-Não liga Ayame u.u' Eles brigam assim desde a primeira vez que se viram! –disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.   
-A tah...   
-Agora, com licença! -disse e saiu.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Aquele lobinho.   
-Para de resmungar InuYasha!!! –disse Kagome –Vamos treinar a música nova...

**furitsuzuku ame no naka de **

**utsuroge ni sora o miageteita**

**kagirinaku hirogaru hate ni**

**jiyuu o motomeru tori no mure ga naiteita **

**_(Dentro dessa contínua chuva   
Vaziamente, eu olho para o céu   
Com o fim se esticando para a eternidade   
Um bando de pássaros olhando para a liberdade, chorando)_**

"Essa chuva contínua... A chuva daquele dia em que o vi com a Kikyou. Eu não a esqueço... Às vezes eu paro para olhar o céu, e fico pensando em você. O meu fim não chega nunca, gostaria de me libertar disso." –Kagome pensava enquanto cantava.

**ushinatta egao no kazu dake **

**kesshite uragiru koto wa dekinai no da to **

**nandomo sou kokoro de tsubuyaita **

**_(Apenas o sorriso da sua face se perdeu   
Poderíamos nunca fazer algo desleal   
Terminar e terminar, eu murmuro isso para o meu coração)_**

"O sorriso, aquele sorriso, que eu costumava dar, se perdeu de minha face. Gostaria de acabar com isso..." –Kagome.

**tatoe donna ni kizutsuite mo **

**dore dake kizutsuku koto ni natte mo **

**dareni mo boku wa tomerarenai **

**_(E não importa o quanto eu esteja machucado   
E o que se tornou o que está me machucando   
Eu não posso parar por ninguém)_**

"Realmente não me importa o quanto eu estou machucada, pelo menos você está feliz. Você se tornou uma pessoa muito diferente depois que começou a namorar a Kikyou. Mas eu sei que eu não posso me matar, eu não posso acabar com a minha vida assim... Eu não posso parar por você, apesar de estar morrendo por dentro." –Kagome.

**wazuka na hikari o mitsukereba ii**

**ima no taiyou ga agaranakute mo **

**"furidashita ame wa itsuka yamu n da ne..."**

**_(Está tudo bem se eu achar somente um pouco de luz   
Mesmo que o sol de hoje não levante   
"A chuva algum dia vai cessar, não vai...?")_**

"Parece que o sol não quer se levantar mais para mim... Essa chuva não para nunca... Eu quero que ela pare..." –Kagome.

**arukitsukareteita kimi wa **

**te no naka de kieteyuku yume o daiteita **

**kono inochi ga tsukita to shite mo **

**wasurerarenai taisetsuna koto ga aru **

**onaji jidai o tomo ni tatakatta koto**

**_(Você cansou enquanto andava   
Na sua mão você segura o seu sonho desaparecido   
E quando essa vida tiver escapado   
Haverá algo precioso que não pode ser esquecido_**

**_O tempo que nós lutamos para passar juntos)_**

"Eu cansei de lutar contra isso... Eu estou apenas segurando na mão o meu sonho de ficar com você, mas esse sonho desapareceu. E quando isso acabar, eu quero lembrar de você sempre, lembrar do tempo que passamos juntos." –Kagome.

**tatoe kono koe ga todokanakute mo **

**nido to ano koro ni modorenakute mo **

**sakebitsuzukeru boku ga iru **

**_(E mesmo quando minha voz não te alcança   
Mesmo quando nós não podemos voltar no tempo   
Eu estarei aqui, chorando por você)_**

"Ainda tenho esperança de ter você algum dia... Mesmo que eu não possa voltar no tempo e dizer o que eu sinto, eu vou estar aqui sempre ao seu lado... e chorando por você" –Kagome.

**dore dake jidai ga nagarete mo **

**karada o yusaburu omoi no mama ni...**

**_(Mesmo quando aquelas horas correram   
Como os sentimentos que fazem o meu corpo estremecer...)_**

"Aquelas intermináveis horas do dia chuvoso... Foram minutos, talvez segundos, mas para mim pareceram horas. Esses sentimentos que guardo para você... Eles me fazem realmente estremecer."-Kagome.

**tatakaitsuzuketa akashi wa nokoru kara **

**daremo ga umaretekita imi o **

**sagashitsuzuketeiru **

**_(Porque é evidente que nós continuamos lutando   
Alguém continua a procurar   
O significado de seu nascimento)_**

"Nós continuamos lutando por esse sonho musical... Essa é a única coisa que realmente nos liga, além da amizade..." –Kagome.

**tatoe donna ni kizutsuite mo **

**dore dake kizutsuku koto ni natte mo **

**dareni mo boku wa tomerarenai **

**wazuka na hikari o mitsukereba ii**

**ima no taiyou ga agaranakute mo **

**"furidashita ame wa itsuka yamu n da ne..."**

**"sou sa, kono ame wa itsuka yamu n da ne..."**   
****

**_(E não importa o quanto eu esteja machucado   
E o que se tornou o que está me machucando   
Eu não posso parar por ninguém_**   
**_Está tudo bem se eu achar somente um pouco de luz   
Mesmo que o sol de hoje não levante   
"A chuva algum dia vai cessar, não vai...?"_**

**_"Está certo, essa chuva algum dia vai cessar, não vai...?" )_**

"Essa chuva das minhas lembranças vai parar... algum dia ela vai parar..." –Kagome.   
-Hey, muito bom!!! Vamos treinar mais, por que ainda tem alguns erros!!! –InuYasha.   
-Ok! –disseram todos.   
Kikyou entrou na sala, falou algo relacionado a jantar com o hanyou essa noite e depois saiu.   
"Não... ela não vai parar" –pensou Kagome triste.

"Estou feliz em estar com a Kikyou... ela me faz bem! Mas a Kagome fica diferente quando nos vê. Deve ser impressão."

* * *

Nhoi gente! To meio sem criatividade pra escrever hj, intaum vai ser meio rahpido isso akee XDDDD esse cap fikou pekeno, desculpem!!! Soh keria mostrar o kouga, non posso eskecer os outros person, neh??? Mais pra frente o houjo tbm aparece!   
Agradecimentos especiais para:   
**Higurashi Hikari **

**Dessa-chan **

**Otaku-IY **

**Alexandra **

**Hyuri Higurashi**

Desculpem non escrever nada tah??? Amo vcs!   
Kisus

**_§Miyu§_**

**Dears – Gackt Camui**


	15. Capítulo Quinze

Estavam fazendo shows direto, afinal, a turnê pelo Japão começara. Estavam agora em Yokohama, em um hotel de luxo. No dia seguinte iriam fazer o show na cidade, e já haviam esgotado as entradas. Rin e Kikyou haviam ido também, ou seja, Kagome ficava a maior parte do tempo trancada no seu quarto, não queria ver InuYasha com Kikyou.  
-Kagome, vamos para a piscina!  
-Mas Sango...  
-A gente tem que relaxar um pouco pra amanhã!!! –insistia a garota.  
-Mas Sango...  
-AGORA!  
-Ta bom i.i Mas o InuYasha...  
-Ele saiu com a Kikyou! –disse Sango prontamente, o que não deixou Kagome exatamente bem, mas já era alguma coisa.  
Elas se trocaram e foram para a piscina. Miroku estava lá, e, por incrível que parecesse, ele não estava dando em cima de nenhuma das mulheres que estavam lá.  
-Oi! –disse Sango para ele.  
-Olá senhoritas!!!  
-Vejo que tomou jeito... –Kagome disse divertida.  
-Não diga isso senhorita Kagome... Eu sempre tive jeito U.U Apenas gosto de apreciar as coisas boas da vida!  
-Sei...  
Kagome resolveu que devia se divertir um pouco, ela merecia, afinal tinha um grande show para fazer no dia seguinte, e, como Sango dissera, eles tinham que relaxar. Ela não podia ficar se escondendo de InuYasha para sempre.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Logo o show iria começar e todos estavam se arrumando. Kagome colocou uma blusinha preta, com luvas que iam acima do cotovelo rosa pink e que deixava os dedos de fora, uma saia que ia até o joelho preta, meias listradas com preto e rosa que iam acima do joelho e botas pretas. Estava com uma faixa rosa na cabeça e seus cabelos jaziam soltos.  
InuYasha e Miroku estavam com calças jeans e camisetas com a palavra 'rock' escrita, e usavam também munhequeiras (coisinhu q vai no pulso XD.)  
Sango colocou uma calça jeans rasgada, tênis, uma blusinha branca e um espartilho preto por cima. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.  
Entraram no palco e InuYasha começou a tocar com a guitarra, sozinho.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors **

**Leading you down into my core **

**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **

**Until you find it there and lead it back home **

**_(Como você pode olhar dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas  
Levando você até o meu interior  
Onde eu me tornei tão dormente, sem alma, meu espírito está dormindo em um lugar frio  
Até que você o encontre e o traga de volta pra casa)_**

"É isso InuYasha... você me olha sempre com carinho, me conhece bem... Sabe que eu estou diferente, mas eu minto para você dizendo que estou bem. Minha alma congelou, de algum modo congelou, gostaria que você me deixasse voltar a ser o que eu era." –Kagome.  
Ela olhou para InuYasha que tocava ao seu lado. Ele a olhou também e começou a cantar.

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Bid my blood to run **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Before I come undone **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**_((InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Chame meu nome e mesalve de minha escuridão  
(InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei)_**

"É, as vezes eu penso que eu me tornei um grande nada por dentro. Você podia me acordar, mas não é possível. Estou me desfazendo em minhas próprias trevas, as trevas do meu coração." –Kagome.  
Enquanto ela cantava, ela olhava para InuYasha (zenti, ela canta tipo a emy Lee em shows ou clipes, tah??)

**Now that I know what I'm without **

**You can't just leave me **

**Breathe into me and make me real **

**Bring me to life **

**_(Agora que eu sei o que não possuo  
Você simplesmente não pode me abandonar  
Sopre dentro de mim e torne-me real  
Traga-me de volta a vida_)**

"Eu não tenho você, você não podia ter me abandonado!!! Me devolve a minha vida InuYasha! Por favor... Deixe-me esquecê-lo..." –Kagome.

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Bid my blood to run **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Before I come undone **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**_((InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Chame meu nome e mesalve de minha escuridão  
(InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei)_**

"Eu não queria me sentir assim... mas é o que realmente acontece. Me salva dessa escuridão InuYasha!" –ela implorava em pensamentos.

**(Kagome) Bring me to life **

**(InuYasha) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Kagome) Bring me to life **

**_((Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida  
(InuYasha) Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada firme nisso  
(Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida)_**

"Eu vivo mentindo para todos... Isso não faz eu me sentir bem. Apenas Sango sabe o que sinto, pelo menos que eu tenha falado. Mas eu não me sinto bem mesmo assim. Essa mentira está indo longe demais." –Kagome.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead **

**_(Congelada por dentro, sem o seu toque, sem o seu amor, querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos)_**

"Me sinto congelada por dentro, não tenho o seu amor, não tenho o seu toque para me fazer viva. Você é como uma luz para mim, mas isso não faz diferença, né? Não é só na minha vida que você é luz, e você já fez sua escolha... Que escolha? Você nem sabe o que eu sinto. Você nunca precisou fazer escolhas." –Kagome.

**(InuYasha) All this time I can't believe I couldn't see **

**(InuYasha) Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me **

**(Kagome) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **

**(Kagome) Got to open my eyes to everything **

**(InuYasha) Without a thought without a voice without a soul **

**(InuYasha) Don't let me die here **

**(InuYasha) There must the something more **

**(Kagome) Bring me to life **

**(Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida**

**_((InuYasha) Em todo este tempo eu não consigo acreditar que não pude ver  
(InuYasha) Presa nas trevas, mas você estava diante de mim  
(Kagome) Eu tive que dormir milhares de anos para poder ver  
(Kagome) Que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
(InuYasha) Sem pensar, sem fala, sem alma  
(InuYasha) Não me deixe morrer aqui  
(InuYasha) Deve haver algo a mais  
(Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida)_**

"É, eu estou nas trevas, mas estou me esforçando para não cair na depressão! Já tive isso uma vez, e sinceramente não quero ter novamente! Mas... Bom, eu tenho um motivo para estar triste né? Não quero deixar de ser quem sou... Não me deixe morrer assim, deve haver algum jeito de isso não acontecer..." –Kagome.

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Wake me up inside **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Call my name and save me from the dark **

**(InuYasha) Wake me up **

**Bid my blood to run **

**(InuYasha) I can't wake up **

**Before I come undone **

**(InuYasha) Save me **

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Kagome) Bring me to life **

**(InuYasha) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Kagome) Bring me to life **

**_((InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Chame meu nome e mesalve de minha escuridão  
(InuYasha) Acorde-me  
Faça meu sangue correr  
(InuYasha) Eu não consigo acordar  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(InuYasha) Salve-me  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_**

**_(Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida  
(InuYasha) Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada firme nisso  
(Kagome) Traga-me de volta a vida)_**

"Não é nada legal se sentir assim..." –Kagome.  
O público aplaudiu e gritou, logo eles começaram outra música.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Nossa... Hoje foi cansativo! –comentou Miroku sentando-se no sofá do quarto.

Todos haviam ido para a pequena sala para 'reuniões'.  
-Concordo... –Sango disse um pouco desanimada devido ao cansaço e se sentando ao lado do namorado.  
-O que importa é que tudo correu bem! –disse Kikyou sorrindo –Foi maravilhoso!  
-É... Foi mesmo. –disse InuYasha se encostando na parede e puxando Kikyou para abraçar-se à ela.  
-Foi bem cansativo hoje, mas também foi bom ver o quanto somos conhecidos. –disse Kagome andando para a sacada do quarto, para não ver InuYasha e Kikyou.  
-É. Nunca imaginei que fossemos ficar famosos um dia! –Miroku disse sorrindo.  
-A noite está bonita... Se eu não estivesse tão cansada acho que iria passear um pouco! –comentou Kagome massageando o pescoço –Acho que eu vou tomar um banho e dormir! –completou passando pelos amigos, tentando não vê-los juntos –Boa noite gente! –disse antes de sair.  
-Boa noite! –responderam todos.  
Sango olhou para InuYasha e Kikyou.  
-Então né Miroku... Vamos lá fora um pouco! –disse puxando o namorado para fora do quarto.  
-Enfim sós... –disse InuYasha.  
-Não está cansado?  
-Um pouco... Mas eu agüento...

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-A Kagome tava estranha... –disse Miroku.  
-É.  
-Deve ser difícil pra ela, não é? –ele perguntou para Sango –Ver o InuYasha com a Kikyou.  
-Até você já percebeu... Só aquela anta do InuYasha que não nota. É duro... –ela suspirou –É duro ver a sua melhor amiga chorando e saber que você não pode fazer nada para mudar isso.  
-Ele é muito desligado mesmo.  
-Eu me sinto incapaz diante disso.  
-Calma... –Miroku abraçou Sango.

Ficaram mais um tempo em Yokohama, ainda tinham que tirar algumas fotos publicitárias para colocar em revistas, dariam entrevistas para essas mesmas revistas, fariam sessão de autógrafos entre outros. Em duas semanas eles estariam partindo para Okinawa.

* * *

Nhoi gente!!! Tah curtinho neh i.i desculpa! Mas td bem!  
Agradeço à:  
**_Otaku-IY _**

**_Yukyuno Hikari _**

**_Kishu Arashi _**

**_Dessa-chan_**

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS!!! Como os comentahrios tavam parecidos, resolvi agradecer assim! Amo vcs, kisus!  
**_§Miyu§_**

**Bring Me to life - Evanescence**


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

Estavam em Hokkaido. Ainda faltavam alguns meses para terminarem a turnê. Mais e mais pessoas gostavam deles, dessa nova banda que havia se formado, 'Yume'.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Todos iam sair juntos, para relaxar um pouco novamente.  
-Vamos Kagome!  
-Já estou indo! –ela disse e logo apareceu –Pronto!  
Chegaram no saguão do hotel e encontraram Miroku e InuYasha esperando.  
-Oi -disse Sango para Miroku, beijando-o.  
-Feh, vocês duas demoraram! Vamos! –InuYasha disse emburrado.  
-Ué... a Kikyou não vai? –perguntou Kagome.  
-Não, ela tem que arranjar algumas coisas ainda. –respondeu o hanyou.  
-Por isso está emburradinho? –perguntou Kagome novamente.  
-Eu não estou emburrado!  
-Ora, está o que então?  
-Cale a boca!  
-Não õ.o Vamos lá Sango e Miroku, deixem o InuYasha emburradinho aí... –foram saindo e InuYasha os seguiu com a cara fechada.  
Passearam um pouco pela cidade, nunca haviam ido em Hokkaido. Kagome não falava com InuYasha e este estava começando a ficar arrependido de tê-la mandado calar a boca.  
-Ei, Kagome...? –disse quando Miroku e Sango saíram de perto.  
-O que foi? –disse olhando uma vitrine.  
-É... desculpatermandadovocêcalaraboca!  
-Ahn? –ela perguntou. Realmente não tinha entendido nada do que o hanyou tentara dizer.  
-Desculpa por ter mandado você calar a boca!  
-Ah! Tudo bem... eu não devia ter te provocado também. –ela disse sorrindo –Faz tempo que nós não saímos juntos, né? –ela disse voltando a olhar a vitrine –Eu, você, a Sango e o Miroku.  
-Tem razão. Nós temos trabalhado demais, e quando resolvemos sair você não pode ir. –ele disse.  
-É. Qualquer dia eu falo pra você por que eu não vou, ta? –ela disse sorrindo.  
-P...  
-Venham ver que legal! –disse Miroku chegando perto, e a conversa morreu ali.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Tinham acabado de tocar "Here without you" e logo começaram outra.

**(Kagome) I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **

**(Kagome) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **

**(Kagome) I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **

**(Kagome) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

**_((Kagome) Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir  
(Kagome) Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora  
(Kagome) Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem  
(Kagome) Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor)_**

"Mais uma música para você, meu amor... Eu amo o seu jeito em todos os aspectos, até quando você me trata mal! Eu sei que você é assim por causa de pessoas que te trataram mal, por isso queria levar a sua dor embora comigo. Realmente, eu tenho uma fotografia sua. Ato estúpido para alguém que quer esquecer, mas ela me faz bem as vezes." –Kagome pensava enquanto cantava e tocava violão, nessa música eles iriam '_encenar_' algo.

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

**_((Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_**

InuYasha cantava surgindo atrás de Kagome. Ele não ia tocar muito a sua guitarra. (tipo no clipe msm gente... eh, eu say, isso naum vai fikah bom XD)  
"Eu me desfaço quando fico sozinha pensando em você, eu não me sinto bem quando você não está por perto..." –Kagome pensou enquanto InuYasha enlaçava o seu pescoço, e a fazia tremer.

**(Kagome) You´ve gone away **

**(Kagome) You don´t feel me here, anymore **

**_((Kagome) Você se foi  
(Kagome) Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_**

"Você se foi, de um modo inconsciente você se foi... Você não me sente aqui mais." –Kagome.

**(InuYasha) The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

**(InuYasha) I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

**(InuYasha) There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight **

**(InuYasha) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

**_((InuYasha) O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
(InuYasha) Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar minha dor embora  
(InuYasha) Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar  
(InuYasha) Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor)_**

"Gostaria de ouvir essas palavras realmente vindas de você '_o pior passou, vamos respirar novamente'_" –Kagome pensava andando pelo palco ouvindo o hanyou cantar. –"Eu quero que essa dor desapareça..."

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

**_((Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente  
(Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_**

"Eu não sou forte o bastante para agüentar isso, não sou forte o bastante para suportar vê-lo nos braços de Kikyou" –pensava sentindo as costas de InuYasha contra as suas.

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**(Kagome e InuYasha) And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

**_((Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente  
(Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_**

**_(Kagome e InuYasha) Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho  
(Kagome e InuYasha) E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)_**

"Não, eu definitivamente não me sinto bem!"

**(Kagome) You´ve gone away **

**(Kagome) You don´t feel me here, anymore **

**_((Kagome) Você se foi  
(Kagome) Você não me sente aqui, não mais)_**

"Não me sente mais..."

O público aplaudiu, mas essa encenação trouxe alguns problemas futuros, pois começaram a surgir boatos de que Kagome e InuYasha tinham um caso, porque ele e Kikyou eram discretos e ainda não haviam descoberto sobre o namoro.Depois de algumas brigas com a mídia tudo foi esclarecido, mas InuYasha não deixaria de ser acediado pelas câmeras, pois descobriram seu caso com Kikyou, e isso foi alvo para várias fofocas e muita matéria para revista. Já haviam flagrado ele com Kikyou algumas vezes, mas nada que desse muito estardalhaço.  
O problema é que agora Kagome não podia mais comprar muitas revistas, pois sempre que abria uma, ela via uma foto de InuYasha com Kikyou. Já não bastava ver ao vivo? Agora em revistas também?

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Fariam apenas mais um Show em Hokkaido, e em menos de uma semana iriam para Izumo.  
Kagome estava lendo um livro no jardim do hotel. O livro era _'A casa da floresta'_ de _Marion Zimmer Bradley _(pra kein gosta d ler, tah akee um bom livro!). Era muito triste aquele livro, e por um instante pensou que seu amor por InuYasha era ridículo perto do amor de _Gaius_ e _Eilan_, mas logo viu que era igual à protagonista, pois os dois não conseguiam ficar juntos.  
-Ei Kagome! –chamou InuYasha.  
-Sim? –perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro, estava muito interessante.  
-Hoje à noite a discoteca do hotel vai abrir! Eu, o Miroku, a Kikyou e a Sango vamos! Quer ir? –perguntou animado.  
-Pra segurar vela? –respondeu finalmente o olhando –Não, obrigada. –disse escondendo dentro de si o verdadeiro motivo.  
-Vamos Kagome!!! Você não vai segurar vela!  
-Não... Só um _castiçal_. –disse irônica e dando risada.  
-Feh! Antes você adorava sair pra dançar, e agora... Bom, nem sair do quarto do hotel você sai!  
-Antes eu não tinha motivos para me esconder! –respondeu.  
-Se esconder do que?  
-Nada... Esquece.  
-Ah! Ago...  
-Tá bom, eu vou! –disse prontamente para que ele esquecesse o assunto.  
-Oba! –comemorou e saiu de perto –Vou contar pros outros!  
-Droga! Agora eu vou ter que ir... Eu e minha boca grande...

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Estavam todos na danceteria do hotel, que estava lotado de gente.  
-Eu disse que ia segurar vela... –Kagome disse suspirando desanimada, no meio dos dois casais.  
-Não fique assim senhorita Kagome! Daqui a pouco alguém vai pedir para dançar com você! Aí você não vai mais segurar vela! –disse Miroku todo feliz.  
-Até parece que ela vai dançar com qualquer engraçadinho que aparecer! –disse InuYasha.  
-E por que não? –perguntou Kagome.  
-Feh!  
-A senhorita está acompanhada? –perguntou um rapaz alto, com cabelos até o ombro pretos e olhos também negros, parecendo o céu da madrugada. (dá-lhe shingo-mama XD eh a segunda fic q ele aparece i.i sendo q a outra foi de gundam wing)  
-Não! –respondeu Kagome sorrindo.  
-Quer dançar?  
-Claro! –respondeu novamente se levantando.  
Na verdade não queria, mas não ia ficar ali naquele meio, sem contar que queria contrariar InuYasha. Foram para o meio da pista e começaram a dançar.  
-Você é muito mais bonita ao vivo! –disse o rapaz desconhecido.  
-Obrigada! Qual é o seu nome? –ela perguntou.  
-Sakuma, Seiko Sakuma! –respondeu sorrindo.  
-Bom... Kagome!  
Dançaram um pouco, e logo o rapaz tentou algo a mais, mas Kagome colocou a mão nos seus lábios.  
-Acho melhor não. –disse sorrindo –Foi bom dançar com você, mas estou ficando com dor de cabeça.  
-Ah... tudo bem. Desculpa, não foi minha intenção... –ele disse um tanto envergonhado.  
-Ok. Mas acho que o problema sou eu mesmo. Com licença e boa noite. –disse sorrindoe saiu indo para a mesa.  
Chegando nesta, pegou InuYasha e Kikyou se beijando e nada de Sango e Miroku. Sentiu seus olhos arderem.  
-Eu vou pro quarto... Estou com dor de cabeça. Avisem a Sango por mim. –pediu e foi embora sem esperar resposta.  
Os dois pararam e a viram ir embora. Kikyou abaixou a cabeça.  
A garota chegou ao quarto do hotel e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e chorar.

* * *

Nhoiyoo gente!!! 

Olha soh, esse cap tava mais curto q isso, mas eu resolve ampliar e plagiei minha propria fic o.o' (d gundam) Mas olhem o lado positivo: eh no proximo capitulo q a Kikyou vai '_rodar_' XDDDD eh gente, próximo cap eles c separam, mas vai demorah um poko ateh os '**finalmentes**' do Inu com a Kag, mas vcs me perdoam, neh?  
Bom, mudando o assunto: gente, eu to mto feliz, pois alcancei 83 reviews em 15 caps i.i to mto feliz msm, e kero agradecer a todos q tornaram isso possível i.i

Agora os agradecimentos das reviews do cap 15:  
**Otaku-IY –** hohohoho, baum... isso acontecerah mais pra frente! Arigatoo gozaimasu!

**Dessa-chan –** To muxo bein e vc??? Eh realmente, mas como jah disse antes, a kikyou vai rodah no proximo XD mas mais pra frente, BEM mais pra frente ela e a Kagome seraum migas! Ou quase XD arigatoo! Kisu em vc!

**Kishu Arashi –** Nhaaa, obrigada Stella-chan!!! Mtos kisus em vc!

**Inu-maniaca –** Mto obrigada pelos elogios! Opa, entaum vc soh gosta d musika boa!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!! Kisu em vc!

**Nebula –** mto obrigada pelos elogios e por ler tbm! Espero q continue gostando da fic e espero tbm mais reviews suas!

Opa, LP e Evanescence saum td na minha vida, e eu kero d Natal akele dvd q saiu do Eva: 'Anywhere but home'! deve ser mto dahora!

Vou olhar a tradução sim (aliahs, ando precisando mto de mais musikas, meu repertohrio para uma 'segunda fase' acabou) arigatoo! Kisu!

**Yukyuno Hikari –** hehehehehe! Eu nunk consigo fazer reviews mto grandes i.i'

Nossa, eu amo mto evanescence, e pelo menos vc naum fala mal da Amy T.T (minha amiga odeia ela e fala mtooooooo mal dela XD) Faz uma fic assim sim q eu vou ler!!! Vixe, vai c dahora! Obrigada pelo seu coment, kisu kisu!

**MaRiNe –** hehehe! Obrigada, tah akee o cap! Mas o final tah longe, bem longe... kisu kisu em vc!

Bom, como eu comentei pra _Nebula-chan_, estou precisando d mais musikas... Peço ajuda pro 6, e kero musikas do tipo: _pq-o-naraku-fikou-mal_ e preciso mtoooo, mas mto mesmo d uma musika q combine com o sesshy e com a rin. Kein kiser ajudar, estou aberta a sugestões!!! Mto obrigada a todas, uma ótima semana e kisus em todo mundu,  
_**§Miyu§**_

P.s: nossa, como fikou gde.

**_Broken – Seether with Amy Lee_**


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

Após mais ou menos oito meses viajando pelo Japão, eles voltaram para Tókio. Ficariam um tempo descansando, poderiam viajar se quisessem, mas não o fizeram.  
Kagome escrevia uma música de madrugada, não conseguia dormir. No dia seguinte tinham combinado de ir na casa de InuYasha, e ela ficava imaginando como seria , pois fazia tempo que ela não ia na casa do hanyou.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha saiu de manhã, iria na casa de Kikyou pegá-la para ir para a sua casa. Faria uma surpresa para ela. Ele chegou em frente à casa da moça e saiu do carro. Ia tocar a campainha, mas encontrou a porta meio aberta. Não chamou o nome dela, agora a surpresa ia ser melhor! Começou a subir as escadas, então ouviu vozes. Uma era de Kikyou e a outra era de um homem que ele não conhecia, então ficou sério e se escondeu atrás da porta entreaberta do quarto de Kikyou.  
-Huhu, então minha querida Kikyou? Quando você vai falar para aquele cachorrinho idiota? –perguntou sarcástico o homem.  
-Eu não sei, meu amor... –respondeu Kikyou, e InuYasha sentiu uma profunda raiva dentro do peito, mas queria ouvir mais antes de entrar –Pense bem Naraku... Foram quase dois anos que eu estive com ele depois que aquilo aconteceu!  
-Sim... Mas eu acho injustiça você continuar mentindo para ele. Faz um mês que você voltou dessa turnê, e faz um mês que eu te reencontrei e estamos juntos! Quanto tempo mais acha que vai conseguir enganar o... InuYasha, certo?  
-Mas, quando você sumiu, eu realmente pensei que gostava dele! E agora você volta e.  
-E você percebe que ainda me ama e que nunca amou realmente aquele hanyou!  
InuYasha ficou fora de si. Ele entrou no quarto.  
-E então?  
-InuYasha! –Kikyou disse.  
-É! Eu mesmo! Surpresa? Pois eu estou! –ele disse gritando –Eu não sei como pude ser tão idiota! Todo esse tempo que eu fiquei com você, e você!  
-Amava outro! –Naraku disse, estava com um pouco de ciúmes do hanyou, não podia negar.  
-Para... –pediu Kikyou.  
-Cala a sua boca! –InuYasha disse irado, e Kikyou se assustou –Ele tem razão!  
-Você não entende? Eu realmente gostei de você, eu só... Eu pensei que tivesse esquecido o Naraku! –ela disse quase chorando.  
-Ah é? E me usou para esquecer o idiota!  
-Idiota não! Veja como fala! –disse Naraku bravo.  
-Você Kikyou... Eu te desprezo... Nunca mais eu quero te ver na minha frente! –ele disse gritando –Você não é mais minha produtora! –ele se virou para sair do quarto, aquele quarto em que estivera tantas vezes –Nunca mais, entendeu? –e saiu batendo a porta.  
-Huhu... Pense bem Kikyou... Agora você não precisa mais falar nada! –disse Naraku.  
-É, tem razão. Mas eu não queria que fosse assim, quer dizer... ele esteve sempre comigo!  
-Mas agora quem está sou eu! Não se preocupe com ele...

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome chegou na casa de InuYasha e a achou estranhamente quieta. Ela ia bater na porta, mas a encontrou entreaberta, e resolveu entrar.  
-InuYasha? –ela chamou na casa escura –InuYasha, você está aqui? –ela procurou na parte térrea da casa e não encontrou, então resolveu subir as escadas. Chegou no quarto do hanyou, abriu a porta e o viu sentado na janela, olhando para fora. –InuYasha? E a Sango e o Miroku? –ela perguntou.  
-Eles ligaram dizendo que não viriam. –ele respondeu, mas não se virou para encará-la.  
-Então eu acho que vou indo, né? –ela disse.  
-Não! Fique.  
-InuYasha, você está estranho... O que...? –então o hanyou se virou, e Kagome viu que ele parecia ter chorado –O que aconteceu InuYasha? –ela largou a bolsa no chão e chegou mais perto.  
-A Kikyou.  
-O que aconteceu com ela? Alguma coisa grave? –ela perguntou num misto de preocupação e tristeza.  
-Ela morreu pra mim.  
-Ela morreu?  
-Não. Foi só pra mim... –ele se levantou.  
-InuYasha eu não estou entendendo. –o hanyou a abraçou.  
-Nós terminamos de uma forma tão... –Kagome de repente entendeu.  
-Vem, senta aqui. –Kagome sentou na cama e fez o hanyou sentar com ela –Agora desabafa com a sua amiga, tudo bem? Eu prometo pra você que não falo nada para ninguém.  
-Não precisa prometer, eu sei que você não fala. –ele disse deitando no colo dela. Kagome começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele, então ele começou a contar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Eu não acredito que ela...  
-Nem eu acreditei! –ele disse –Ela com aquela carinha... feh!  
-Calma! –ela olhou para o relógio que tinha na cabeceira do hanyou –Nossa! Está tarde!  
-Você vai embora?  
-Não Mas vou fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer, estou com fome! E você?  
-Também.  
"Eu sabia''' O mundo pode acabar, mas a fome dele não passa!" Eles foram para a cozinha, e Kagome fez um lámen para eles. Comeram e foram para a sala. Após um tempo.  
-Eu vou fazer um chá Quer um pouco?Vai fazer bem para você.  
-Tudo bem.  
Kagome fez o chá e levou para InuYasha. Eles beberam em silêncio. Kagome odiava vê-lo daquele jeito, triste.  
-Está esfriando –ela disse se encolhendo, e então bocejou.  
-Vamos dormir.  
-Ok. –eles foram para o quarto de InuYasha. Kagome se sentou na cama.  
-Eu vou fazer você dormir Hoje você está precisando de um amigo! –Kagome disse sorrindo.  
-Eu vou te emprestar uma roupa para dormir –ele disse sorrindo também, mas de um jeito melancólico.  
Kagome pegou a roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro. Ao chegar InuYasha deu risada.  
-Ficou grande em você! –ele disse rindo.  
-Quem manda você ser grande! Eu sou pequena perto de você! –ela mostrou a língua.  
-Tudo bem! Ficou ótimo do mesmo jeito!  
-Hoje é a noite do primeiro dia? o.o –ela perguntou.  
-É o.o Já estou mudando?  
-Já Seus olhos já ficaram castanhos  
-Eu não gosto desse dia! –ele disse emburrado e encostando-se ao guarda roupa.  
-Por que  
-Eu preferia ser um youkai completo u.u -Pois eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito Humano, hanyou, youkai... Para mim, sempre vai ser você! –InuYasha, agora completamente humano, ficou vermelho –Mas hanyou você fica com aquelas orelhinhas kawaiis .. InuYasha: ploft  
Ele pegou algumas cobertas, Kagome se enrolou em uma e sentou na cama.  
-Vem! Deita aqui no meu colo de novo -InuYasha deitou e se cobriu, então Kagome começou a fazer cafuné nele e a cantar.

**Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye **

**_(Boa noite, sono curto  
Sem mais lágrimas  
Boa noite, de manhã, estarei aqui  
E quando nós dizemos boa noite  
Enxugue seus olhos  
Porque nós dissemos boa noite  
E agora adeus  
Nós dissemos boa noite  
E agora adeus)_**

Que música é essa? –ele perguntou olhando para ela.  
-Eu escrevi essa madrugada! Estava sem sono''' -Ficou muito bonita. Como sempre! Você tem o dom para escrever!  
-Obrigada InuYasha  
-Obrigado você, por estar aqui comigo, ao meu lado.  
-Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Não precisa agradecer. "Eu sempre vou te amar..." –completou em pensamento.  
-Mas... eu ando um pouco preocupado com você.  
-Por que? o.o -Porque as suas músicas andam muito tristes! E eu sei que você escreve o que sente... Eu também faço isso, mas me preocupa o jeito que você anda escrevendo.  
-Ah... Isso? –ela ficou um pouco constrangida. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria comentar alguma coisa –Não é nada! Não precisa se preocupar' -Tem certeza?  
-Tenho!  
Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.  
-Fui eu que liguei para o Miroku e para a Sango, pedindo para que não viessem.  
-Foi você então? E por que não ligou para mim?  
-Eu precisava conversar com alguém, e não queria nem a Sango nem o Miroku... Você preferia que eu tivesse ligado?  
-Não Fico feliz que me considere assim.  
-Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu precisava muito de um colo hoje.  
-É... Hoje eu vou te mimar um pouquinho, mas não se acostuma, hein?  
InuYasha riu.  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.  
-O seu cheiro é bom... –disse InuYasha quase dormindo.  
-Ahn? –então ele dormiu, e ela continuou zelando o seu sono, até que dormiu também.

* * *

Nhoiyoo genti!

Por favor, desculpem a demora, mas é q eu acabay viajando e eskeci d avisar u.u desculpem... Mas tah akee! O q axaram do fim do namoro? Axay q fikou fraco... poderia ter escrito mais... Mas eu fikay mtoooo feliz com as reviews viu?

_Agradecimentos:_  
**Dessa-chan –** Realmente, o inu eh tapado (igual eu e a Lapiseira XD) Eh, mas na real a kikyou nunka foi mah, ela soh ficou meio revoltada... sabe como eh essa gente q morre e renasce neh? Podiam ter deixado ela descansando em paz, mas nãooooooooooooo 'vamos trazer a kikyou d volta! Ela eh taum boazinha!' XDDD no fundo bem geladinho do meu coração eu gosto dela.  
E eh claro q ficarah, chérie... ou a fic naum seria Inu x Kag XDD Mto obrigada pelo elogio,  
Dolu-te tbm dessa-chan! Kisu em vc!

**Otaku-IY –** Hohohohohoho, agora naum precisa mais d ansiedade - kisu em vc!

**Sakura(Kagome –** Nhaaaaaa ele canta mto bem, e ateh tah bonitinho no clipe, mas ele eh meio gordo e estranho XD Eu ganhay e eh mto lindo o dvd! Vc jah viu? Eh isso aih, tein q ser rockeira, e eu deixo vc fikar com o chester pq eu prefiro o Rob e o Mike! HUAHUAHAUA!  
Nussa, axo q o Ju gosta d vc entaum o.o Q kawaii!  
Jah vi o live in Texas sim, ateh tentay comprar, mas minha main non deixou... intaum catei emprestado o.o Mto obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentahrio, viu? Kisu bem gde em vc!

**Inumaniaca –** Hehehehehe, mto obrigada! Tah akee o cap! Kisu em vc!

**Justicesangel –** HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUA! Tadeenho do inu XD num mata ele naum XD ele eh tapado mas merece viver mais um pouko! Mto obrigada pelas musikas, jah anotei e vou dar uma olhadinha nelas! Mas d kein eh a musika 'Kiss from a rose'?  
Hohoho, mto obrigada novamente! Um bêjo em vc!

**Yukyuno Hikari –** eh linda msm, eu a amo... hohoho, to precisando d musika, c vc axar me fala! Meu email eh: Hehehehehe! Obrigada pelo coment, kisu em vc!

**TheCrystalPhoenix –** espero q naum tenha t decepcionado qto ao fim do romance dos dois e eu tbm gosto mto d nightwish! O Tuomas eh taum lindinho... e o emppu tbm xD por ser naniko, ele eh maygo! Hehehehehe, obrigada pelo coment! Kisu!

**K-Sango –** Mto obrigada pelo elogio K-senpai! Espero anciosamente por uma fic sua! Keru ler o/ kisu em vc!

**KagOmE-caHn –** Antes d mais nada: eu to adorando a sua fic viu moça? Tah linda! Parabéns!  
Mto obrigada pelo elogio pra fic! E qto a ter vivido o q eu escrevo... bom, não. Nunka passei pelo q a Kagome passa, mas isso foi uma eskolha minha. Tem mtas coisas (naum tein a ver com amor d outra pessoa, naum comigo) q acontecem ao meu redor q eu vejo q eu naum kero q aconteça comigo, talvez por medo, mas eu axo q eskrevo akilo q eu não kero sentir. Talvez tenha me tornado uma pessoa fria com relação ao amor, mas jah aconteceu... talvez eu mude, mas ateh lah... Fora isso, eu sou uma das pessoas mais felizes q conheço!  
Xega d falar bobeiras q naum interessam neh? E td bem, naum foi indelicadeza naum! Mto obrigada novamente, kisu em vc!

**Juli-chan –** hehehehehe! Passo sim, assim q axar! Mto obrigada pelo coment, kisu em vc!

**Nehuk –** Me desculpa pelo sofrimento, mas naum imagine q eh isso o tempo td XD eles c divertem e talz, e ateh tein uma ceninha ou outra meio 'feliz' neh? XDDD relaxa, isso acontecerah mais pra frente! Primeiro beijo dos dois... vai ser kawaii! Claro, vai ter caps fofos entre eles, mas nessa fic eu to me centrando mais na kag e no inu! Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisu em vc!

**'Eu' –** Oi 'eu'! eu say q eh Amy e naum Emy o.o aliás, eu naum say onde vc viu emy o.o Axo q leu rahpido demais XD obrigada pelo coment! Kisu!

**Srta. Kinomoto –** Com certeza ele vai fikar com a kag! Kisu em vc e obrigada pelo coment!

**Rin-chan –** realmente, axo q exagerei na tristeza, mas ao meu ver fikou bom XD adoro coisas tristes... obrigada por comentar! Kisu!

**Pri-chan –** Eh, akilo foi meio q uma mensagem subliminar! Eh como c ela tivesse uma idehia, mas naum fala nada pq naum tem certeza. A fic q eu escrevi eh 'Como o amor nasce'! eu tenho q terminá-la, mas to com preguiça... q coiso, eu nunka consigo terminar uma fic d gundam... mas sempre tem alguém q lê, o problema d gundam eh q a maioria gosta d yaoi (a sua fic eh yaoi? O.o) Pode deixar q eu vejo sim jah tinha visto ela, mas naum li pq axay q fosse yaoi... Obrigada pelo coment! Kisu em vc!

Eh isso genti... qto coment XD cansay d escrever XDDD kisu em tdos q lêem, mesmo q naum deixem coments, soh d lerem jah fico feliz!

**_§Miyu§_**

_**Goodnight – Evanescence**_


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

Rin parou seu carro em frente a uma suntuosa casa. Saiu de dentro deste e tirou seus óculos escuros, tocando a campainha.  
-Residência do senhor Inutaisho. Quem gostaria? –perguntou uma voz de mulher, porém um pouco idosa, saindo do interfone.  
-Ah, eu sou Rin. Gostaria de falar com InuYasha. –ela respondeu ao aparelho.  
-Entre, por favor.  
Dito isso, o portão se abriu e Rin entrou. Passou por um imenso jardim, e então chegou a uma porta de carvalho alta, que se abriu e a dona da voz que ouvira a recebeu.  
-Bom dia senhorita! Eu sou Kaede.  
-Bom dia senhora. O InuYasha está? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Creio que não –respondeu uma voz fria que ela já conhecia –O meu maninho não mora aqui, senhorita... Rin, certo? –disse Sesshoumaru aparecendo. Kaede se retirou.  
-Ora, então você se lembra do meu nome? –ela disse sarcástica –Devo considerar isso bom?  
-Depende do ponto que se olha. Eu tenho uma boa memória.  
-Ah sim. Você e essa sua frieza indestrutível! Pelo menos está mais educado do que da última vez! –ela disse e a sobrancelha do youkai se levantou.  
-Você veio aqui para me insultar?  
-Não. Eu vim porque preciso falar de um assunto sério com InuYasha, mas você disse que ele não mora aqui, não é?  
-Vejo que a sua memória também é boa. - Rin fechou a cara -Mas, como tem esse endereço e não tem o endereço dele? Faz tempo que ele não mora mais aqui. –Sesshoumaru disse.  
-Ele não deve ter dado o novo endereço na recepção. Realmente, eu só obtive esse lá no prédio. –ela respondeu suspirando –Você poderia fazer a gentileza de me dar o novo? –ela perguntou.  
-Não tenho nada de interessante para fazer hoje... Sem trabalho ou outra coisa qualquer. Poderia te levar lá.  
-Sério?? Obrigada então pela gentileza -disse sorrindo.  
Sesshoumaru não entendia o por quê de estar sendo gentil com aquela humana. Era estranho, nunca fora gentil com ninguém, muito menos humanos. Mas, de certo modo, a via de um jeito diferente. Ela era forte, não tinha medo de falar com ele, muito menos dele. Isso o impressionava bastante.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Chegaram na casa de InuYasha e tocaram a campainha, mas quem atendeu foi Kagome.  
-Rin? –ela olhou para cima –Sesshoumaru?  
-Ora, o que faz na casa do meu irmãozinho a essa hora da manhã? E com a roupa dele também, pelo que vejo. –perguntou Sesshoumaru levantando a sobrancelha e fazendo Kagome ficar vermelha.  
-Ah! Não pense besteiras! É uma longa história Sesshoumaru... Entrem –disse saindo da porta –InuYasha, o Sesshoumaru e a Rin estão aqui! –chamou Kagome –Mas o que vocês fazem juntos? –ela perguntou sorrindo e se sentando no sofá.  
-Ah! É que nosso querido InuYasha esqueceu de atualizar o endereço da casa dele, e eu acabei indo parar na casa dele –apontando para Sesshoumaru –E ele foi gentil me trazendo aqui  
-Ah tah.  
-O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru??? –perguntou InuYasha ao chegar na sala.  
-Ele me trouxe aqui! –disse Rin –Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.  
-Ah. Ok. Venha aqui então. E não banque o engraçadinho Sesshoumaru!!! –InuYasha e Rin sumiram por uma porta lateral.  
-Deixe-me adivinhar.  
-O que? –perguntou Kagome.  
-A... Kikyou, certo?... Terminou com meu maninho?  
-Como você sabe? O.O –perguntou Kagome.  
-Eu sei de tudo. Kagome:gotaDá pra perceber. Se fosse outra coisa, Rin não precisaria falar somente com InuYasha e sim com o grupo todo. –Kagome pensou e achou que a lógica de Sesshoumaru estava certa. –E você?  
-Eu o que? –ela perguntou.  
-Continua apaixonada pelo idiota do meu irmão? –perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
-Você tem o dom de farejar as coisas, né? Sem querer ofender... –disse vermelha. (entenderam? XD farejar! HAHAHAHAHA)  
-Não sei como consegue guardar isso até hoje.  
-Você já se apaixonou? –perguntou Kagome.  
-Não.  
-Então você realmente não sabe o que é ter que guardar um sentimento porque a pessoa amada ama outra. –ela disse sorrindo –Mas por que eu estou falando isso com você?  
-Não sei.  
-Não fale nada, ok?  
-Não se preocupe. Posso ser tudo o que você quiser, menos fofoqueiro. Kagome: gota  
-Mas, me impressionou...  
-O que? -ele perguntou.  
-Você sendo gentil com Rin, pelo que sei vocês se odeiam.  
-. . .  
-Pra começar, e sem querer ofender novamente, desde quando você é gentil? -perguntou Kagome curiosa.  
-Acho que não devo satisfações para você.  
-Viu?

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-A Kikyou me ligou falando o ocorrido.  
-É... Eu sou '_corno_'. É a grande novidade... –ele disse emburrado. Rin levantou a sobrancelha.  
-Bom... eu não vim aqui discutir esse assunto. Ela me disse que não é mais sua produtora, você tomou a decisão. Mas isso é grave. Pelo que sei você não perguntou à ninguém do grupo se eles queriam isso ou não.  
-Feh! Ela não continua perto de mim e está acabado!  
-Bom. Tem certeza? -perguntou -"Cabeça dura" –pensou logo em seguida.  
-Tenho!  
-Então eu vou marcar uma reunião para amanhã com todos comunicando isso. E a partir de hoje eu assumo total responsabilidade sobre vocês.  
-Ótimo! Era só isso?  
-O que Kagome faz aqui tão cedo? –ela perguntou mais por curiosidade.  
-Ela é a minha melhor amiga, está me ajudando a superar!  
-Hm... então tá! –ela disse.  
-Isso não estava no que você ia perguntar, estava? õ.o  
-Não! Estava curiosa InuYasha: gota  
-Tente não comentar com ninguém, ok?  
-Ok...  
Eles saíram da sala e Kagome estava um pouco vermelha enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru.  
-O que foi? –InuYasha perguntou.  
-Nada! –respondeu Kagome ficando mais vermelha ainda.  
-Hm.  
-Ahn... Você pode me dar uma carona de volta, Sesshoumaru? –Rin perguntou sorrindo –Meu carro ficou em frente à sua casa.  
-Ok.  
–Bom, então tchau para vocês dois! –Rin disse. Sesshoumaru saiu da casa sem proferir nenhuma palavra.  
-Tchau Rin e Sesshoumaru -disse Kagome.  
-Tchau. –InuYasha.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Rin entrou no carro e ligou o rádio. Estava tocando uma música que ela gostava muito de uma banda americana.

**I walk alone  
I am alone  
I think alone  
I'll die alone  
Don't think I can make it on my own  
I think I need someone to SAVE ME!  
**

**_(Eu caminho sozinho  
Eu estou sozinho  
Eu penso sozinho  
Eu morrerei sozinho  
Não acho que eu posso fazer isso comigo mesmo  
Eu acho que eu preciso de alguém para SALVAR-ME!)_**

Sesshoumaru desligou o rádio.  
-Por que desligou??? –ela perguntou voltando a ligá-lo, o que fez Sesshoumaru olhá-la com certa frieza.  
Quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquele jeito?

**Such is life  
So sad but true  
Kill everything that's close to you  
Try to decide what not to do  
You know you cannot CONTROL ME!  
**

**_(Tal é a vida  
Tão triste mas verdadeira  
Mate tudo que está fechado para você  
Tente decidir o que não fazer  
Você sabe que você não pode CONTROLAR-ME!)_**

-O carro é meu e eu decido o que vai acontecer nele. –ele respondeu.  
-Você não manda em mim! E eu quero ouvir essa música. –ela respondeu brava.  
-Mas eu não...

**I think there's no point in going any further  
Than I've gone already  
Can't keep my hands steady  
SADNESS!  
Everyday for me  
You can't  
Take that away from me  
All the fucking thoughts inside my head are almost more than I can take!  
**

**_(Eu acho que não há ponto nenhum além disso  
Que eu fui preparado  
Não posso limpar minhas mãos firmes  
TRISTEZA  
Todo dia para mim  
Você não pode  
Pegar o que está fora de mim  
Toda a droga de pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça são quase mais do que eu posso pegar!)_**

Sesshoumaru desligou o rádio novamente, e Rin tornou a ligá-lo.  
-Você é irritante, sabia? –ele disse.  
-Hm... Como se você não fosse.Se não provocasse tanto talvez nos déssemos bem. Pare de ser frio um pouco.

**You push and push on me  
You gonna keep on pushin 'til I break!  
'Til I break.  
You think you control me  
Have no chains that hold me  
Only thing that saves me  
Voices just might kill me **

**_(Você faz seguir e me empurra  
Você prossegue ativa até eu quebrar  
Até eu quebrar  
Você acha que me controla  
Não tem cadeias que me prendam  
Somente algo que me salve  
Vozes apenas com poder de matar-me)_**

-Não. Eu sempre fui assim, não é agora que vou mudar. –ele respondeu.  
-E por quê você sempre foi assim?  
-Virou psicóloga?  
-Ora... Só estou curiosa. –respondeu fechando a cara -Pelo menos você concorda que precisa de um tratamento...

**SADNESS!  
Everyday for me  
You can't  
Take that away from me  
All the fucking thoughts inside my head are almost more than I can take!  
You push and push on me  
You gonna keep on pushin 'til I break!  
'Til I break....  
'Til I break....  
**

**_(TRISTEZA  
Todo dia para mim  
Você não pode  
Pegar o que está fora de mim  
Toda a droga de pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça são quase mais do que eu posso pegar  
Você faz seguir e me empurra  
Você prossegue ativa até eu quebrar  
Até eu quebrar...  
Até eu quebrar...)_**

-Não é todo dia que eu encontro uma pessoa como você. –ela disse.  
-Como eu?  
-É! Frio... Já amou alguém?  
-Não. É a segunda vez que me fazem essa pergunta hoje. –ele disse –"E é a segunda vez em toda a minha vida que eu tenho dúvida..." –completou em pensamento.  
-Já sentiu felicidade?  
-Já, mas a felicidade é diferente para todos. Hoje eu estou feliz. –disse.  
-Nossa... É comovente a felicidade que emana de você.

**SADNESS!  
Everyday for me  
You can't  
Take that away from me  
All the fucking thoughts inside my head are almost more than I can take!  
You push and push on me  
You gonna keep on pushin 'til I break!  
**

**_(TRISTEZA  
Todo dia para mim  
Você não pode  
Pegar o que está fora de mim  
Toda a droga de pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça são quase mais do que eu posso pegar  
Você faz seguir e me empurra  
Você prossegue ativa até eu quebrar)_**

Sesshoumaru foi com a mão para desligar o rádio e Rin foi com a dela para impedi-lo. Suas mãos se tocaram e eles se olharam.

**'Til I break...  
'Til I break...  
'Til I break...**

**_(Até eu quebrar...  
Até eu quebrar...  
Até eu quebrar...)_**

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Sesshoumaru já havia parado o carro e apenas observava Rin.  
"Ela é irritante de um jeito adorável." –ele pensou –"O que está havendo com você Sesshoumaru?" -o youkai se perguntou em pensamentos.  
"Kami, como pode ser tão bonito." –ela pensou –"O que eu estou pensando?"  
Eles desviaram o olhar e saíram do carro. Pararam frente a frente e ficaram um tempo calados.  
-É... então... –Rin começou –Eu vou indo, né?  
-É.  
Mas Rin não saiu do lugar. Estava presa olhando para os olhos dourados iguais aos de InuYasha, mas que eram tão diferentes e lhe traziam sensações diferentes.  
-Eu tenho que ir então.  
-Pode ir. -ele disse.  
Mas Rin não conseguiu sair do lugar novamente. Ficou apenas olhando aquele olhos e viajando por mundos diferentes.  
-Vou indo. -disse Rin.  
-Tchau.  
Por que não conseguia se mecher??? Que droga!  
-Eu...  
Sesshoumaru nada falou, apenas a calou com um beijo.  
"O que é que eu estou fazendo?" –ele se perguntou em pensamento.  
"O que ele ta fazendo????" –ela perguntou em pensamentos, super vermelha.  
Então os dois se deixaram levar pelo momento, e Rin permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Estava com vontade de fazer aquilo há um tempo já, então iria permitir. O abraçou e ele enlaçou a sua cintura, deixando-se levarem pelo momento.

* * *

Nhoi genti!!! Desculpem o atraso, eu viajay!

Tah, eu say... tbm axo q fikou fraco, mas eh um Sesshy x Rin! E eu tentei fazer algo engraçado no final, mas não ficou tão engraçado assim u.u

Hohoho, non vejo a hora d ver coments desse cap, pra ver c vcs axaraum mto ruim ou buon... Críticas saum sempre bem vindas XD  
_Agradecimentos às reviews:_

**Yukyuno Hikari –** Nhoi! Eu tbm não conseguia imagina-lo xorando, mas ele tbm eh um ser-"humano" (tah quase lah) e tava apaixonadu... (bleargh...) Mto obrigada pelo seu comentzinhu!!! Hehehehehehe, kisu!

**Srta. Kinomoto –** Obrigada pelo coment!!! Kisu em vc!

**Dessa-chan –** Nhoi! To bein e vc??? Eh neh… Bom, no caso da Kikyou foi um descuido (ou poderia ter sido um plano maléfiko do Naraku, HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA) jah o InuYasha foi proposital... E ele tein seguranças na casa (nunk foram mencionados, mas eles existem)  
Eh isso aih... Dah pra ter pena dela, antes de morrer ela era ateh kawaii... mas, a revolta a tornou esse ser insuportável. Obrigada pelo coment!!! Kisu em vc!

**Nehuk –** HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA!!! Digamos q ela tenha fikado triste sim, verá isso bem lah na frente! Num eh??? Foi mto fofa a atitude do inu, mas dah um desconto, ele fikou humano XD Suas emoções fikaram a flor da pele.  
Eh msm? Vc tbm gosta dakele cap??? Num eh maygo? XDDD Eh msm! Separação sempre fortalice uma relação (rimou) O naraku naum vai trai-la, vai acontecer algo super inesperado XD (ngm sabe o q acontecerah! Axo q talvez a tiemi... mas ele naum lembra XD) kisu e obrigada!

**Cecília –** Mto obrigada por ter comentado e por estar gostando da fic!!! Kisus em vc!

**Isis Kazue –** Eh, mas nem td eh um mar d rosas, vai demorar um pouko pra ele fikarem juntos! Mto obrigada e kisus!  
Nebula – A musika do cap? Tein o nome dela no final dele! (eh pekenininha msm XD naum eh soh um trecho!) Eh Goodnight do Evanescence! Obrigada por comentar, kisu em vc!

**Mai Kawasumi R –** Nossa!!! No dia seguinte? O.o Q rahpidu XD ah, say lah... o ciume eh uma face do amor… Q coisa não? XD Obrigada pelo apoio aos pekenos caps i.i HAHAHAHAHAHA! Magina, nem escrevo taum bem... qdo começo, axo lindo, mas depois axo q fikou meio sem noção XD Hohohoho! Kisus em vc!

Buon, eh issu genti!!! Espero q tenham gostado, kisu em tds q estaum lendo!  
**_§Lari-chan§_**

**_Break - Staind_**


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

-Bom... é isso. –terminou Rin, se deixando cair pesadamente na cadeira.  
-Então Kikyou não é mais nossa produtora? –perguntou Sango.  
-Não!!! E nem vai voltar a ser!!! –retrucou InuYasha.  
-Por mim tudo bem. A senhorita Rin é muito competente, vai conseguir cuidar de nós sozinha! –disse Miroku se aproximando de Rin –E por falar nisso.  
-Sai de perto da Rin, Miroku. –disse Sango com os olhos vermelhos, parecendo fogo.  
-É brincadeira Sangozinha! Você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você  
-Chega de besteiras! –disse Kagome, que até então estava em silêncio –O InuYasha tem algo para falar!  
-É mesmo. –disse o hanyou –Meu pai pediu para mim convidar vocês para ir jantar com ele amanhã.  
-Oba! Faz tempo que não vemos seu pai, não é? –disse Sango sorrindo.  
-Você também Rin! Ele disse que quer todos. –ele sorriu para Rin.  
-Ah... ok. –ela disse sorrindo de volta. 

_**§No jantar§**_

-Boa noite senhor Inutaisho -disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Boa noite querida –disse sorrindo de volta –Estava com saudades de você, sabia?  
-Me desculpe não ter vindo visitar mais o senhor!  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem Mas hoje você vai cantar para mim depois do jantar!  
-Ok!!! –ela disse sorrindo radiante.  
Pouco a pouco todos chegaram. Na mesa do jantar eles ficaram conversando enquanto comiam. Rin estava meio sem graça e não olhava para Sesshoumaru de jeito nenhum. Já o youkai não tirava os olhos dela.  
Ao término do jantar, Inutaisho pediu para Kagome cantar para ele ouvir.  
-Tem violão ai InuYasha? –perguntou Kagome para o hanyou.  
-Acho que tem... vou pegar!  
Quando ele voltou, a garota começou a tocar e cantar.

**I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it **

**_(Eu não posso correr mais  
Eu caio diante de você  
Aqui estou eu  
Eu não tenho nada sobrando  
Mesmo eu tentei esquecer  
Você é tudo o que eu sou  
Me leve para casa  
Eu não brigarei mais)_**

"Eu não vou lutar mais contra os meus sentimentos. Não posso reprimi-los por muito tempo mais. E hoje eu estou aqui, vendo você sofrer por outra! E isso é pior do que sofrer por você ser feliz, não é? Eu tentei esquecer, mas você é tudo que eu sou."

**Broken  
Lifeless  
I give up  
You're my only strength  
Without you  
I can't go on  
Anymore  
Ever again **

**_(Quebrada  
Sem vida  
Eu desisto  
Você é minha única força  
Sem você  
Eu não posso continuar  
Mais  
Nunca de novo)_**

"Quebrada e sem vida, às vezes é assim que eu me sinto. E às vezes eu penso que não posso continuar sem você."

**My only hope  
(InuYasha) All the times I've tried  
My only peace  
(InuYasha) To walk away from you  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(InuYasha) I fall into your abounding grace  
My only power  
My only life  
(InuYasha) And love is where I am  
My only love **

**_(Minha única esperança  
(InuYasha) todo o tempo que eu tentei  
Minha única paz  
(InuYasha) para me afastar de você  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(InuYasha) eu caí na sua abundante graça  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(InuYasha) e amor é onde estou  
Meu único amor)_**

"Eu sempre tentei me afastar de você, mas não dá. Não consigo! Você é tudo para mim. Eu caí nas suas teias e não consigo me desgrudar mais. Você é minha vida, meu amor."

**I can't run anymore  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
In all my bitterness  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry **

**_(Eu não posso correr mais  
Eu me entrego a você  
Eu sinto muito  
Eu sinto muito  
Em toda a minha amargura  
Eu ignorei  
Tudo que é real e de verdade  
Tudo que eu preciso é você  
Quando a noite cai sobre mim  
Eu não fecharei meus olhos  
Eu estou muito viva  
E você é muito forte  
Eu não consigo mentir mais  
Eu caio diante de você  
Eu sinto muito  
Eu sinto muito)_**

"Eu me entreguei à você, e agora não posso voltar atrás. Sinto muito por você, agora que a Kikyou te deixou, parece que sua alegria se esvaiu. Desculpe-me, em todo este tempo eu não pude enxergar que o seu amor era tão forte e tão verdadeiro.Eu não pensei que ela pudesse fazer isso. Tudo que preciso é você, eu não vou fechar os meus olhos e morrer, não agora que você precisa de mim! Eu estou viva e você é forte. Sei que vai superar isso, mas sei que está sendo difícil. E eu vejo que não consigo mais reprimir meu amor por você, me desculpe... me desculpe..."

**My only hope  
(InuYasha) All the times I've tried  
My only peace  
(InuYasha) To walk away from you  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(InuYasha) I fall into your abounding grace  
My only power  
My only life  
(InuYasha) And love is where I am  
My only love  
Constantly ignoring **

**_(Minha única esperança  
(InuYasha) todo o tempo que eu tentei  
Minha única paz  
(InuYasha) para me afastar de você  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(InuYasha) eu caí na sua abundante graça  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(InuYasha) e amor é onde estou  
Meu único amor  
Constantemente ignorado)_**

"Meu amor é ignorado por você e por mim mesma. Você é tudo para mim... Eu tentei me afastar de você, mas agora você precisa de mim."

**The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
I'll never stray again **

**_(A dor me consome  
Mas dessa vez o corte é muito fundo  
Eu nunca serei enganada de novo)_**

"A dor que me consome é mais profunda, porque agora eu estou vendo você sofrer também."

**My only hope  
(InuYasha) All the times I've tried  
My only peace  
(InuYasha) To walk away from you  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(InuYasha) I fall into your abounding grace  
My only power  
My only life  
(InuYasha) And love is where I am  
My only love  
My only hope  
(InuYasha) All the times I've tried  
My only peace  
(InuYasha) To walk away from you  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(InuYasha) I fall into your abounding grace  
My only power  
My only life  
(InuYasha) And love is where I am  
My only love**

**_(Minha única esperança  
(InuYasha) todo o tempo que eu tentei  
Minha única paz  
(InuYasha) para me afastar de você  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(InuYasha) eu caí na sua abundante graça  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(InuYasha) e amor é onde estou  
Meu único amor  
_****_Minha única esperança  
(InuYasha) todo o tempo que eu tentei  
Minha única paz  
(InuYasha) para me afastar de você  
Minha única alegria  
Minha única força  
(InuYasha) eu caí na sua abundante graça  
Meu único poder  
Minha única vida  
(InuYasha) e amor é onde estou  
Meu único amor)_**

-Continua cantando lindamente! –disse Inutaisho aplaudindo –Você também meu filho!  
-Obrigada -disse Kagome.  
Rin se levantou sem ser notada e foi para uma sacada que tinha ali. Sesshoumaru, que foi o único a perceber a saída dela, se levantou também e foi atrás.  
-Rin? –ele chamou e ela olhou para trás assustada.  
-Sesshoumaru! Que susto você me deu!!! –ela disse ficando vermelha.  
-Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção.  
-Eu sei. Tudo bem.  
-Eu queria dizer que... –Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dela, olhando a paisagem noturna –Por incrível que pareça, eu amo você.  
-Quê? –ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Era incrível como ele era direto.  
-Desde aquele dia... Eu não parei de pensar em você uma única vez. –disse a fitando nos olhos.  
-Eu também não parei de pensar em você... –ela disse vermelha.  
Sesshoumaru sorriu pela primeira vez para ela. Ele se aproximou, passou a mão nos cabelos negros de Rin indo para a face corada dela. Então a beijou apaixonadamente.  
-Eu também te amo... –disse Rin ao se separarem, ainda de olhos fechados.  
Nunca pensou que fosse amar aquele homem grosso e insensível que havia conhecido, e agora ela se encontrava em seus braços e ele se revelava para ela, mostrando o quão amável era.  
A noite passou alegre para todos. Kagome tocou e cantou mais algumas músicas até todos irem embora com a promessa de voltarem para visitar Inutaisho sempre que pudessem.

* * *

Nhoi gente!

Buon, tah akee mais um cap da minha fic. Esse cap foi meio inútil, realmente ele naum faz diferença... ou faz?

O Fim fikou inútil tbm. Fala sehrio, fikou mto ruim esse final XD _"com a promessa de voltarem para visitar Inutaisho sempre que pudessem" _Karaka, tenho q melhorar XD

Eu queria mostrar nele como o relacionamento da Rin e do Sesshy vai seguir, c bem q isso naum fez mta diferença tbm.

Axo q estou em crise XD HEHEHEHEHE! Entaum, deixa keto.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**__**

**Mai Kawasumi R –** Pode ser, mas axo q foi rahpido demais XD Say lah, nem c conheciam dirayto. Awe, Mai rox o/ Mto obrigada por levantar meu astral i.i Vlw pelo elogio e pelo coment! Kisu kisu em vc!

**Nehuk –** Weee, mto obrigada pelo coment Ne-chan! Eh, realmente nas fics eles sempre jah estão juntos o.o Nunk tinha reparado XD Me falaram q eles c apaixonavam, mas... num say, eh estranho XD Weee! Kisu em vc!

**Celle-chan –** Obrigada por comentar!!! Kisu!

**Dessa-chan –** Nhoi, td buon sim e vc??? Obrigada pelo elogio!!! Eh, eu gosto d ver a Rin curiosa, procurando saber as coisas XD Kisus!

**Srta. Kinomoto –** Concordo com vc! Kisus e obrigada!

**Star Angel Matsuyama –** Yo Kagome-chan! Td e vc?? Mto obrigada pelo elogio!!! Axo q naum merecia tanto! Bom, xutar jah xutou, agora eskecer vai demorar! HEHEHEHEHE! Ok, ok! Kisus em vc chérie!

Eh isso gente. Mto obrigada a tds!

Xauzinho, kisus em vcs!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

_October - Evanescence_


	20. Capítulo Vinte

-Eu escrevi uma música. Você dá uma revisada nela para mim, Kagome? –perguntou InuYasha entregando um papel para a garota.  
-Claro -ela leu –Que letra revoltada.  
-Fiz pensando no que a Kikyou fez... –disse sem se importar e bebendo um pouco de água.  
-Você está sofrendo com a perda dela, né? –ela perguntou fingindo que estava lendo.  
-Um pouco. Mas eu nunca vou perdoar! A raiva é maior que o sofrimento!  
-Não acho que seja bom você sentir isso. –ela disse olhando-o –É bem pior, não acha?  
-Não! (Kagome: gota) Ela e aquele maldito Naraku me enganaram, e isso eu não vou perdoar! –disse socando a mão.  
-Ok.  
-Mas, tenho que te agradecer. Você é a pessoa que mais está me dando forças nesse momento.  
-Não precisa agradecer! Não foi você que disse que sou a sua melhor amiga? Então! Amigo é para essas coisas! –disse sorrindo.  
-Obrigado!  
"Somente amiga..." –pensou Kagome.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Após alguns dias, eles terminaram de colocar melodia na música e Kagome já sabia como iria cantar.  
-Vamos ensaiíla para ver como ficou? –disse Sango.  
-Vamos!

**Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
have you no shame? don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled **

**_(Perfeito por natureza  
símbolos de auto-indulgência  
Exatamente o que todos precisamos  
Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que  
nunca foi, nem nunca será  
Você não tem vergonha? Você não me vê?  
Você sabe que você enganou a todos)_**

"Você me enganou descaradamente Kikyou. Não sei como pude ser tão burro! Tenho raiva de mim mesmo por isso. Você não tem vergonha? Nem ao menos pensou em mim... Você enganou a todos com esse seu jeitinho meigo! Uma grande mentira!" –pensava InuYasha enquanto ouvia a voz de Kagome na música.

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh! how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled **

**_(Olhe! Lá vem ela agora  
Curve-se e admire-a, maravilhado  
"Oh.. como nós te amamos  
Sem falhas quando você fingia  
Mas agora eu sei que ela  
nunca foi, e nunca será  
Você não sabe o quanto você me traiu  
E, de algum modo, você enganou a todos)_**

"Vejam! Lá vem a senhorita Kikyou! Vamos nos curvar diante dela, pois ela é a melhor! Como amamos você! Não tinha falhas em seu fingimento, mas agora eu sei quem você é e sei que você nunca foi nem nunca será alguém! Você me traiu e me enganou, agora eu a odeio!"

**Without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore **

**_(Sem a máscara onde você vai se esconder?  
não pode achar a sí mesma, perdida em sua mentira  
Eu sei a verdade agora  
Eu sei quem você é  
E eu não te amo mais)_**

"Agora você está sem a sua máscara. Tudo foi uma grande mentira, mas agora eu sei a verdade e sei quem você é por trás da máscara e eu não te amo mais!"

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool **

**_(Nunca foi, e nunca será  
Você não é real e você não pode me salvar  
De algum modo, agora você é o bobo de todo mundo...)_**

"Nunca foi... Nunca será... E não é você que vai me salvar mais."  
-Ficou ótima! –disse Rin entrando no estúdio –O trabalho valeu a pena!  
-Sim! –disse Kagome.  
-Realmente, eu tenho que admitir que o meu maninho toca bem. Levando em conta que é a única coisa boa que faz... –ouviram uma voz masculina e fria dizer.  
-Pode me dizer o que faz aqui de novo Sesshoumaru? –perguntou InuYasha bravo.  
-Sim. Eu vim ver se a minha namorada gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite. –ele disse levantando a sobrancelha.  
-O QUÊ? –todos gritaram.  
-Quem é a doida que consegue namorar você? –perguntou InuYasha incrédulo.  
-Ahn... eu. –disse Rin vermelha.  
-O QUÊ? –o queixo de todos foi ao chão.  
-Vão ficar com essa cara até quando? –perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
-Como isso aconteceu? O.O –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Não te devo satisfações. –o youkai disse sem emoção.  
-Meus pêsames, Rin. –disse InuYasha.  
-Não me provoque InuYasha... -disse Sesshoumaru mais frio que o normal -E então Rin? Vamos sair hoje à noite? –perguntou para a garota, voltando a ignorar o irmão.  
-Claro, Sesshy!  
-Eu te pego às oito! –disse e encostou seus lábios nos lábios da jovem -Com licença –ele disse e virou as costas, saindo.  
Rin olhou para as quatro pessoas que estavam ali, olhando-a incrédulos.  
-Se... –começou Kagome.  
-sshy? –terminou Sango.  
-O mundo está perdido... –disse InuYasha –Vamos continuar!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava na sua casa, havia acabado de jantar e agora procurava alguma coisa para ver na televisão. Era incrível como não passava nada na tv de sábado.  
Pensava. InuYasha não odiava realmente Kikyou. Isso era uma coisa que ele dizia para se enganar e ela sabia disso. Devia dizer pra ele que isso não era bom por experiência própria, mas sabia que ele não a escutaria. Não agora que estava recente. Talvez após algum tempo, quando a poeira baixasse, ele a escutaria. Mas não agora.  
Estava triste. Triste por vê-lo triste. Triste por vê-lo triste por outra mulher. Claro, estava com ciúmes também. Por que Kikyou havia deixado ele? Por que? Era uma pergunta que se fazia a algum tempo, mas não obtinha resposta. E também, não iria perguntar pra Kikyou. Não agora.

* * *

_Weeee gente!_  
Nossa, desculpa aih a demora, mas hj eu vou tentar deixar td em ordem! Agora a eskola voltou e vai ser raro eu entrar na net, por isso vai demorar pra postar os caps ok? Naum posso folgar, não a essa altura do campeonato!

Eu ainda estou em crise, e esse cap naum ajudou mto pra mim melhorar XD Meu problema eh q eu me descobri uma perfeccionista, e eu naum peskisei nada sobre o mundo musikal antes de escrever a fic, o q acarretou em um monte de capítulos iguais e sem conteúdo nenhum. Isso estah me deixando com raiva XD

Eles fazem sempre a mesma coisa... isso fikou monótono, não? Uma fic enorme com tds os caps iguais. (suspira) Isso vai mudar qdo xegar o natal pra eles, eu prometo (vai fikar soh um pouko melhor q isso) Peço desculpas a tds XD

_Agradeço:_

**_Yukyuno Hikari –_** Mto obrigada por continuar comentando! E eh realmente eskisito q vc odeie o sesshy XD ele eh taum lekau! Odeia os humanos, eh frio e calculista... tah naum eh taum lekau, mas eh lindo XD kisus em vc!

**_Srta. Kinomoto –_** Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

**_Nehuk –_** Eh, o sesshy eh meio reservado, então eu quis fazer algo bem discreto. Mas eles não vão esconder nada (como viu nesse cap) pq o sesshy eh o tipo d pessoa q não deve nada pra ngm e ele tah pouko c lixando do q vaum falar ou deixar d falar XD A parte da Kag eu jah t expliay, entaum vamos poupar isso XD hehehehehe! Obrigada e kisus!

**_Mue Shaka 4ever –_** tah akee o cap e mtoooo obrigada por comentar! Kisus!

**_Marcella –_** Nossa, mto obrigada pelo seu comentário! Eh realmente bom saber q tein pessoas q gostam das minhas fics! Mto obrigada msm i.i kisus!

**_MaHh –_** eh, a kestaum d aumentar os caps XDDD buon, o fato eh q eu naum say escrever mto... faço sempre uma média de 2 pags no Word, com a letra comic sans tamanho 10 XD isso sem a musika, e axo q tah bom! Desculpe essa kestaum, please! Toda vez q vou postar um cap, tnto aumentar a historia.  
E foi uma coisa rahpida msm, mas eu naum saberia marcar outro encontro entre os dois para q eles se conhecessem melhor XD eu sou uma anta msm, mas... mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!

**_Dessa-chan –_** Mto obrigada pelo elogio! Mas eu pretendo melhorar a minha escrita! Kisus em vc!

**_Houshi kawaii –_** Weee, buon... vai ter uma conversa entre a kag e o inutaisho, mas vai ser mto breve e vai ter um teor mais comiko do q sehrio! Mas vai ser um pouko mais pra frente! Mto obrigada por comentar, kisus!

Eh isso gente, kisus em tdas!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

_**Everybody's Fool - Evanescence**_


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um

Faltava pouco mais de dois meses para chegar Dezembro. Logo seria Natal, e a cidade estava no ritmo de festa, a temperatura estava caindo também, o que significava que logo iria nevar.  
A banda '_Yume_' iria ficar de férias por dois meses. Ou seja, nada de shows e fãs querendo autógrafos. Sempre ficavam apenas uns dias descansando no final do ano, mas dessa vez alguns integrantes iriam viajar, então aumentaram o tanto de dias que iriam ficar fora.  
Kagome ficava triste de ver InuYasha sofrendo a perda de Kikyou. Apesar da raiva e desprezo que ele demonstrava por ela, Kagome sentia que o hanyou ainda amava a ex, e ela ficava triste com isso, pois sabia muito bem o que era sofrer por amor, nunca desejara isso para ninguém.  
InuYasha estava nervosinho, seu pavio já era curto e agora, com a separação de Kikyou, estava mais curto ainda. Explodia por qualquer coisa e falava coisas sem pensar.  
Sango e Miroku estavam cada vez mais unidos e já usavam aliança de namorados, a de Sango trazia o nome de Miroku e a de Miroku trazia o nome de Sango. Ele continuava um pouco mulherengo, mas estava tentando mudar.  
-Elas estão demorando muito! –esbravejou InuYasha.  
-Calma, ainda não acabou o horário de almoço! E elas já devem estar vindo! –disse Miroku.  
-Feh!  
-Chegamos! –disse Sango abrindo a porta do estúdio.  
-Demoraram! –gritou InuYasha.  
-Mas o horário do nosso almoço ainda não acabou o.o –disse Sango.  
-A Sango tem razão... –disse Kagome olhando no relógio –Nós poderíamos ter demorado mais.  
-Chega! Vamos treinar!  
-Ele está bravinho hoje... –comentou Sango com Miroku.  
-E eu que tive que agüentar.  
Kagome começou a tocar, era no violão e quem cantava era InuYasha. Fazia um mês que trabalhavam naquela música e ela finalmente havia ficado pronta. 

**She seemed dressed and not all of me  
Stretched across my shame,  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me **

**_(Ela parecia vestida e não era tudo para mim  
Constrangia-se através da minha vergonha  
Todo o tormento e toda dor  
Vazava por dentro e me cobria)_**

"Ela nunca se vestiu para mim. Era sempre para aquele maldito Naraku. Quando os peguei juntos ela ficou constrangida e não sabia o que fazer. Toda minha dor vazou e me cobriu, eu não sabia o que fazer naquela hora. Eu fiquei com vergonha e com nojo dela." –ele pensava revoltado.

**I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad  
She is everything to me **

**_(Eu tinha que fazer algo para tê-la para mim  
Só tê-la para mim  
Eu não sei o que fazer quando ela me faz triste  
Ela é tudo para mim)_**

"Mas eu sou um idiota, e ainda guardo amor por ela. Tenho raiva por isso! Queria tanto tê-la para mim que acabei perdendo, se é que eu tive. Eu não sabia o que fazer com a minha tristeza. Ela era tudo para mim, e talvez ainda seja..."

**The unrequited dream  
It's all the know one things  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in **

**_(Um sonho pertubador  
Isso é tudo para saber uma coisa  
Incapacidade  
Ela é um mito que eu tenho que acreditar)_**

"Ela era um sonho para mim, e agora virou pesadelo. Eu tentei acreditar que ela estava arrependida, mas tenho certeza que não está."

**All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad  
But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me**

**_(Tudo o que eu preciso para fazer isso real é mais uma razão  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
Eu não sei o que fazer quando ela me faz triste  
Mas eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)_**

"Eu estou confuso. Eu não sei o que pensar e nem o que fazer. Eu não queria deixar essa confusão crescer dentro de mim. Eu não sei o que fazer"

**A catch in my throat, choke,  
Torn into pieces, I won't. No.  
I don't want to be this, but  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
(Kagome) won't let this build up inside of me  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real **

**_(Pegar uma dor de garganta, sufocante  
Rasgar em pedaços, eu não quero. Não  
Eu não quero ser isso, mas  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Eu não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
(Kagome) Não queria deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
Ela não é real  
Eu não posso fazê-la real  
Ela não é real  
Eu não posso fazê-la real)_**

"Eu não sei o que fazer." "Ele ainda a ama..." –Kagome pensou olhando para o chão.

Passaram o resto da tarde ensaiando, e saíram todos juntos. Quando saíram na rua, Kagome esbarrou em alguém.  
-Desculpe-me! –ela disse para o '_ser_'.  
-Não, a culpa foi minha que... –eles se olharam.  
-HOUJO? –Kagome exclamou.  
-Higurashi? –ele disse com os olhos arregalados –Que coincidência!  
-Sim! Mas o que você faz por aqui? –ela perguntou sorrindo. (todos os outros: gota)  
-Eu trabalho no prédio vizinho! –ele olhou para o lado –Olá Sango! Como vocês estão?  
-Estamos bem-respondeu Sango sorrindo também para o rapaz–Faz realmente muito tempo que não o vemos!  
-É! E a vida de estrela de vocês? Eu, particularmente, sou fã! E falo para todos que vi vocês tocarem e conheci duas integrantes! HAHAHAHAHAHA! –disse Houjo rindo.  
-É, estamos levando bem! –disse Kagome sorrindo com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
InuYasha não gostou nada, nada do jeito que os três conversavam. Não sentia nada em relação à Sango, o Miroku que cuidasse dela, mas em relação à Kagome... Não sabia por quê, mas sentia uma raiva imensa do tal de Houjo. E o modo com que Kagome falava com ele, toda sorridente, o irritava, e isso bastou para que começasse a brigar com ela assim que Houjo saiu.  
-Feh, vocês são tão amiguinhos... –ele comentou de braços cruzados enquanto iam para o estacionamento, todos juntos.  
-O que quer dizer? –perguntou Kagome, não ligando muito.  
-Que você gosta dele!  
-Não gosto não! –ela disse o olhando brava.  
-Ah não? Estava toda sorridente!  
-E daí? Não posso mais sorrir? –ela disse parando de andar e cruzando os braços.  
-Feh! Por que não vai lá atrás dele? –ele disse também de braços cruzados.  
-Por que você está agindo assim? –perguntou Miroku assustado –A Kagome não fez nada de mais, InuYasha!  
-Não! Não fez! –ele retrucou irônico.  
-Só porque você está nervosinho, não quer dizer que possa descontar em todo mundo! –disse Kagome em um tom mais alto.  
-Quem está nervosinho? Só estou dizendo o que eu vi!  
-E o que você viu? –Kagome perguntou.  
-Eu vi que só faltou você se jogar em cima dele! –ele gritou.  
Kagome baixou a cabeça. Sango olhou para InuYasha com um olhar de repreensão e censura.  
-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo... –disse Kagome levantando a cabeça. Então o hanyou percebeu a besteira que tinha falado, Kagome estava chorando –Você não sabe nem a metade do que se passa no meu coração para falar uma coisa dessas! –ela gritava enquanto as lágrimas caiam livremente –Só por que, em anos, eu fiquei um pouco feliz quer dizer que eu estou '_afim_' de alguém? Nunca mais ouse falar assim comigo, ENTENDEU? NUNCA MAIS! –ela gritou mais alto e entrou em seu carro, que estava do seu lado, e saiu com ele.  
-Você é um idiota... –disse Sango para InuYasha –Ela não fez nada, só cumprimentou um amigo que não via há algum tempo. –ela completou revoltada.  
-A Sango tem razão. A Kagome não tem culpa se a Kikyou te deixou. –Miroku disse calmo, porém um pouco revoltado também.  
-Vamos Miroku! –Sango disse entrando no carro.  
-Vamos.  
E saíram deixando InuYasha làpensando no que tinha dito.

"O InuYasha é um idiota. Não sabe pelo que passei durante todos esses anos e me diz essas coisas?"

* * *

Weeeee!  
Desculpem a demora, mas com as aulas eh complikado... Esse cap fikou bom, eu axo... ou não... ah! Realmente, fiz mta coisa inútil no começo e estava pensando em editar a fic (soh o começo). Mas ainda naum say... naum fará diferença, jah postay neh?

_Agradecimentos:_

__

**Houshi Kawaii –** Oi! Obrigada pelo coment, primeiramente! Calma, jah jah eles c acertam, ok? E a idade deles... axo q no presente momento a Kag e a San tem 21 e o inu e o mir 23! Kisu kisu!

**Nehuk –** eh, realmente, tem mtos caps inúteis, por isso fikay com um pouko d raiva da fic XD eu tbm to neurotika por culpa das aulas (mais do q imagina, ando com um pavor sem igual da prova d historia q ainda nem tah perto...) mas isso non vem ao caso XD mto obrigada pelo coment tia! Kisus em vc!

**Yukyuno Hikari –** HAHAHAHAHA! Ele eh frio e insensível, por isso gosto dele XD caras difíceis e maus saum lekais! XD pouko tempo, pouko tempo... kisus em vc!

**Dessa-chan –** mto obrigada pelo coment! Obrigada msm! Mas eu vou demorar um poukinho pra atualizar, por causu da eskola, ne? Kisus em vc!

**Thatati –** Ai ke linda! To mto feliz com o seu coment, obrigada por levantar meu animo i.i Posso colokar sim! Mto obrigada pelo coment, comente mais vezes! Kisus em vc!

Buon, eh isso gente! Xauzinho, kisus!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

**_Vermillion pt.2 - Slipknot_**


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

InuYasha foi para casa e ficou pensando no que tinha dito para Kagome. A garota havia ficado muito triste com o que ele dissera, pois lembrava-se de ter visto uma profunda tristeza e mágoa nos olhos azuis da garota. Estava arrependido. Sango e Miroku tinham razão, não era culpa de ninguém se Kikyou havia traído ele, e ele não tinha o direito de descontar em ninguém, muito menos em Kagome, que era a pessoa que o estava dando mais força.  
O hanyou sentou-se na mesa da cozinha de sua casa e começou a escrever uma carta de desculpas. Não era bom em falar as palavras, mas era bom em escrevê-las.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava trancada em seu quarto desde a hora que chegara. Ela fora dura com o hanyou, não devia ter gritado daquele jeito com ele, pois sabia que ele estava passando por um momento difícil e que ele estava estressado. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela sabia que ele estava errado, pois não devia ter descontado sua raiva nela.  
-Kagome? –ela ouviu sua mãe chamar do outro lado da porta.  
-O que foi? –ela perguntou ainda sentada.  
-Tem uma visita para você! –ela disse.  
-Já vou indo. –Kagome se levantou e abriu a porta dando de cara com InuYasha.  
-Ahn... Posso entrar? –ele pediu com cara de cachorro abandonado (kawaii!)  
-Sim –ela respondeu dando passagem, e, após ele entrar, ela fechou a porta novamente –O que veio fazer aqui? –ela perguntou um pouco seca com ele.  
-Eu... –ele tirou um envelope da cor vinho de dentro do bolso –Tome. É para você. –ele disse estendendo a mão com o envelope.  
Kagome pegou o envelope, sentou-se na cama e abriu-o. Encontrou uma folha com algo escrito, trazia a bela caligrafia do hanyou.

"_Kagome_,

**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
****_(Você pode me perdoar de novo  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar  
Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar)_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
I'd give anything now to hear those words from you  
**_**(Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente quebrada  
Eu daria tudo agora  
Para ouvir aquelas palavras de você)**_

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you"  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me  
**_**(Toda vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro "eu não quero perder você"  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria  
Porque você foi feita para mim  
De algum jeito eu fiz você ver  
Quão feliz você me faz)**_

**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
**_**(Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver  
Então fique comigo)**_

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry  
And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you  
**_**(Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito  
E você me perdoa de novo  
Você é minha única e verdadeira amiga  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar)**_

_Esse pequeno poema é o meu pequeno pedido de desculpas para você. Eu não sou muito bom com palavras faladas, por isso escrevi.  
Por favor, peço que me desculpe. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, não devia ter descontado toda a minha raiva em você. Sei làpoderia ter sido em qualquer outra pessoa, mas não em você, pois você é a pessoa que mais está me ajudando e dando toda a força da qual necessito para esquecer... você sabe quem.  
Quando você começou a gritar comigo, eu percebi a besteira que tinha feito, e quando vi que você estava chorando, pensei que fosse morrer. Eu nunca quis te machucar, dói muito em mim fazer isso. Então você parou e entrou em seu carro sem nada dizer, naquela hora eu queria que o chão tivesse se aberto sob meus pés para que a terra me engolisse.  
Então eu lembrei que você disse que eu não sabia o que se passava com você. Eu daria tudo para saber, pois queria te ajudar assim como você me ajuda.  
Eu não quero perder você, não quero perder sua amizade. Hoje eu pensei que tinha perdido e senti medo, apesar de eu saber que você não me abandonaria eu não estou sendo convencido.  
Você me deixa feliz nas horas que estou triste, não posso continuar sem você me ajudando. Por favor, perdoe-me. Você é minha verdadeira amiga e sei que posso contar com você sempre que precisar.  
Sinceramente,  
InuYasha."_

Kagome estava perplexa ao terminar de ler. Teve vontade de chorar, pois aquela carta a emocionara. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de InuYasha e viu que ele estava sendo sincero. Realmente estava implorando perdão pelo olhar. Ela sorriu e não conteve uma lágrima.  
-Eu te perdôo sim! –ela disse. O hanyou pareceu relaxar.  
-Obrigado Kagome. –ele disse abraçando a garota, que ficou vermelha, mas retribuiu o abraço.  
-Eu também não devia ter gritado daquele jeito com você. Eu sei que você anda um pouco nervoso. –ela disse.  
-Não, não! Os seus gritos me abriram os olhos! Eu vou ficar mais calmo agora –ele disse rindo.  
-Mas, quanto ao que eu disse, não liga não. Eu falei no calor do momento... –ela disse quando se separaram, lembrando-se do que ele disse na carta.  
-Que eu não sei o que se passa com você? –ele perguntou se sentando ao lado dela na cama.  
-É... Eu falei mais porque estava nervosa, entende? –ela disse. –"Kami, espero que ele esqueça essa história!" –ela implorou em pensamentos.  
-Sei. Mas às vezes eu acho que eu realmente não sei.  
-Não liga para isso! –ela disse com gotinhas de suor na cabeça "Kami, ele tem que esquecer!".  
Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, tempo esse que Kagome pensou que se durasse um pouco mais ela iria se jogar nos braços dele e contar tudo o que sentia, mas sua mãe a salvou.  
-Kagome, InuYasha, o jantar está pronto! –ela disse do outro lado da porta, e logo seus passos foram diminuindo o barulho até sumirem.  
-Você fica para jantar? –Kagome perguntou se levantando e se abanando um pouco.  
-Posso? –ele perguntou e ela fez que sim –Está com calor? õ.o -Não!  
-Então por que está se abanando!  
-Ahn? –ela olhou para a própria mão –Por nada! Hehehehehehe!  
-Doida.  
-Vamos? –disse saindo.  
-Claro.  
Chegaram na sala de jantar, que ficava de frente para a cozinha, e viram que Sota e o avô de Kagome já estavam sentados. Sentaram-se, e logo a mãe de Kagome trouxe uma panela grande e a pôs em cima da mesa.  
-O que é? –perguntou o avô.  
-Ramen!  
-Oba! –disse InuYasha –Eu adoro ramen! (gente, esse ramen naum eh o nosso tipiko miojo! Esse akee eh akele rekintado q tem d TUDO dentro XD TUDO msm XDDD)  
-Por que não veio mais aqui InuYasha? –Sota perguntou enquanto a mãe de Kagome servia a todos.  
-A Kagome não me convida! –ele disse.  
-Ahn? –ela exclamou –Ah... –"Uma desculpa! Uma desculpa!" pensava –Pensei que você não precisasse mais de convites!  
-Ah é assim? Então ta! –ele disse –Vou vir aqui mais vezes então! –completou. Kagome suspirou aliviada.  
A janta se passou alegre. Conversavam sobre tudo e nada, todos rindo.

"Que bom que consegui seu perdão Kagome. Não sei o que faria se a perdesse também."

* * *

_Oiêh genti!_

Buon, eu tinha previsto fazer uma '_segunda fase_' para fic, mas não vou mais, por 3 motivos:  
**1 –** estou sem músicas para colocar;  
**2 – **iria ficar mtooooo confuso;  
**3 –** estou sem tempo pra escrever.

Quem kiser saber como eu ia fazer essa suposta segunda fase, eh soh perguntar q na próxima vez q eu postar eu conto como eu tinha imaginado!

E como eu resolvi não faze-la mais, acabei editando pekenas partes da fic. Editei os caps 17 e 20!

Estou pensando seriamente em editar o começo, para não fikar com tanta raiva d mim mesma XDDD No mais, axo q eh soh isso de novidade XD Ah sim, a fic acabara no capítulo 34 XD

**Quero agradecer à:**

****

**Houshi kawaii –** Eh, ficou minúsculo, e esse akee tbm XD Mas estou tentando melhorar! Mto obrigada pelo coment e pelo elogio! Kisu!

**Dessa-chan –** Yey, ki baum q vc me entende! Eu say q demorou, mas vou tentar entrar toda semana, tah? Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

**Star Angel Matsuyama –** Hey, obrigada pelo coment! Jah havia comentado sim! (minha memória é pior q a sua, não se preocupe) Eh, tein um teor mais dark msm XD Mas eh linda do msm jayto! Ah, não se preocupe, tbm não say francês XD soh uma ou outra palavra... say um pouko por causu d bandas neh? XD Kisus em vc!

**Hikari-chan –** Nossa! Fiko lisonjeada em saber q consegui fazer isso XDDD sou mah, HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA! Mas axo q agora vc jah o ama novamente neh? XDD obrigada por comentar! Kisus em vc!

**Little Sango –** Hey, seu blog não apareceu XD obrigada pelo comentahrio ok? Kisus!

**Mai Kawasumi R –** Nhàmto obrigada! Fiko feliz em saber q gosta bastanti ! obrigada por comentar tbm, kisus!

**claKawaii –** NHÁ, obrigada por comentar, viu? Kisus em vc!

**Jéssica –** Ah, tbm amo vermilion! Slipknot rox! Mas, eu non vou mais fazer continuação, como disse antes! E... ah, eu tbm gosto do blink182, mas as musikas deles não combinam com a fic XD sinto mto, mas eh um tanto qto pornô as musikas deles xD obrigada pelo coment chérie! Kisus!

**Juliana –** Magina, gostay mto do coment! Nhàobrigada por comentar! Eh, tah mais perto agora, mas... hehehehe, tein um poukinho d chão ainda! Kisus em vc!

**Sosofifiazinha –** hey, mto obrigada pelo seu coment! Mtos kisus!

Jah perceberam q qdo o inu pisa na bola eu recebo mais coments? XDDDD HEHEHEHEHEHE! Mtos kisus em tds!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

**_Forgive me – Evanescence_**


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Três

Agora faltava apenas uma semana para eles pararem para descansar. InuYasha havia realmente ficado mais calmo, não ficava nervosinho a toa, só quando era necessário. InuYasha se preocupava com Kagome e Kagome se preocupava com InuYasha.  
Elajá pensara algumas vezes em sair da banda e ir morar bem longe de Tókio, mudar de nome, simplesmente sumir do mapa, mas pensou ser egoísmo. Agora ela sabia que precisava ficar perto do hanyou, precisava cuidar dele. Ele precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo no momento, e esse alguém era ela.  
Já InuYasha estava preocupado com o que Kagome escrevia em suas músicas. Depois que terminara com Kikyou, começara a prestar mais atenção à sua volta, e percebeu que as músicas não eram normais.  
Estavam todos arrumados e dentro de um carro que os estava levando para os estúdios de um programa de TV, onde seriam entrevistados e tocariam ao vivo também. Faziam isso poucas vezes, gostavam muito mais de tocar em shows do que em programas de televisão. Mas enfim, não haviam conseguido escapar dessa vez.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Boa Noite, hoje nós temos a visita de uma banda que está fazendo muito sucesso atualmente! –disse o apresentador. Ele era jovem, tinha os cabelos cinza, puxados para o azul. Seus olhos eram um tanto frios e seu nome era Juroumaru –YUME! –ele disse e uma cortina se abriu, mostrando todos, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku.  
InuYasha deu entrada na música, e logo Miroku o seguiu na bateria e Sango no baixo. Então Kagome começou a cantar.

**And when you wanted me  
I came to you  
And when you wanted someone else  
I withdrew  
And when you asked for light  
I set myself on fire  
And if I go far away  
I know You'll find another slave  
Cause now I'm free from what you want  
Now I'm free from what you need  
Now I'm free from what you are **

**_(E quando você me quis  
Eu fui para você  
E quando você quis alguém mais  
Eu me afastei  
Equando você pediu uma luz  
Eu me joguei ao fogo  
E se eu for embora  
Eu sei que você encontrará um outro escravo  
Pois agora eu estou livre do que você quer  
Agora eu estou livre do que você precisa  
Agora eu estou livre do que você é)_**

**And when you wanted blood  
I cut my veins  
And when you wanted love  
I bled myself again  
Now that I've had my fill of you  
I'll give you up forever  
And here I go, far away  
I know you'll find another slave  
Cause now I'm free from what you want  
Now I'm free from what you need  
Now I'm free from what you are **

**_(E quando você quis sangue  
Eu cortei minhas veias  
E quando você quis amor  
Eu sangrei outra vez  
Agora que eu me enchi de você  
Te abandonarei para sempre  
E aqui vou eu embora  
Eu sei que você encontrará um outro escravo  
Pois agora eu estou livre do que você quer  
Agora eu estou livre do que você precisa  
Agora eu estou livre do que você é)_**

**Then avision came to me  
When you came along  
I gave you everything  
But then you wanted more **

**_(Então eu tive uma visão  
Quando você chegou  
Eu te dei tudo  
Mas então você quis mais)_**

Vocês merecem a fama que têm! –disse Juroumaru, então todos se sentaram em um sofá.  
-Muito obrigada –disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Não é novidade a história de vocês! Começaram em uma garagem, certo? –Juroumaru perguntou.  
-Sim, é verdade. Começamos tocando na garagem da casa do pai de InuYasha, e nosso primeiro show foi feito onde eu e Sango estudávamos. –Kagome respondeu.  
-E vocês se conheceram em um acampamento! Todas as revistas contam sua história, e é uma honra para mim conversar com vocês ao vivo!  
A entrevista continuou por aí. Eles tocaram mais algumas músicas, arrancando aplausos do público.  
-E agora é hora do público fazer perguntas para vocês. –todos da platéia começaram a gritar –Você, pode perguntar rapaz!  
-Uma pergunta para a Kagome: você tem namorado? –ele perguntou e todos começaram a rir. Kagome ficou um pouco vermelha.  
-Não, não tenho. –ela respondeu com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Quer namorar comigo então? –ele continuou.  
-Ora, seu moleque! –InuYasha se levantou –Isso é tipo de pergunta que se faça?  
-Senta, InuYasha. –disse Kagome fuzilando o hanyou pela cena que este estava fazendo.  
-Feh! –ele resmungou e se sentou relutante.  
-Desculpe, mas não posso namorar alguém que não conheço. –ela respondeu sorrindo.  
-Ah... –o garoto se sentou novamente.  
-Agora você! –Juroumaru escolheu uma garota agora.  
-InuYasha: é verdade que você terminou com a sua produtora? –ela perguntou, então fez-se silêncio.  
-Sim. –ele respondeu com naturalidade –Não estava mais dando certo.  
-Tem outra pessoa em mente? –a garota desconhecida continuou.  
-Não! –ele respondeu de modo que a garota resolveu não perguntar mais nada.  
-Quem quer perguntar? –então uma outra garota levantou a mão e Juroumaru a escolheu.  
-Miroku: você ainda namora a Sango? –ela perguntou.  
-Sim, mas se a senhorita... –não terminou de falar, pois Sango deu-lhe um beliscão.  
Juroumaru passou o microfone para outro rapaz.  
-Quando vai ser a próxima turnê de vocês?  
-Nós temos uma turnê agendada na China para o próximo ano, não temos muitos planos para uma outra turnê aqui no Japão novamente tão cedo. Mas temos em mente alguns shows em Tokyo.–respondeu InuYasha dessa vez.  
-E quando será o lançamento do próximo CD de vocês?  
-Na metade do ano que vem, antes de ir para a China. –InuYasha respondeu novamente.  
-Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar l�? –perguntou uma garota.  
-Provavelmente oito ou nove meses, talvez um ano,mas não temos certeza do tempo ao certo. –o hanyou respondeu.  
E as perguntas continuaram assim. O programa finalizou às dez e meia da noite, e depois cada um foi para a sua casa.

"Feh, pessoal mais intrometido... E aquele garoto! Isso não é pergunta que se faça, ainda mais no meio de um programa! Ainda mais para a Kagome!"

* * *

_Oiêh gente!_

Ando meio deprimida esses dias... não por causa da fic, neh? (apesar desse capitulo ter fikado um lixo XD) mas por causa da eskola.

Ando me pressionando mto por causa do vestibular q estah batendo a minha porta... o grande problema eh q eu não consigo me concentrar nos estudos, e a bonitinha akee resolveu simplesmente fazer o curso mais difícil u.u não é minha culpa, apenas amo medicina i.i Mas axo q vcs não keren saber da minha vida XDDDD desculpem aih XD

Esse cap fikou mto sem nexo... nossa... eu soh keria fazer uma cena de ciúmes do inuyasha, mas ateh parece q o povo fika perguntando sobre esse tipo d coisa em programas d tv... sem contar q fikou minúsculo... mas o próximo estah lindo, pelo menos irah compensar!

Estou enxendo lingüiça, neh? Vamos direto ao ponto! Mtos pediram pra mim falar como eu iria dar continuação, nossa pekena segunda fase q naum irah c realizar! XD Bom... creio q tds notaram o "estranho comportamento de Naraku" hehehehehehe XD e, como raios ele conseguiu fikar desaparecido por 6 anos, NÃO ME PERGUNTEM! XDDDD HAHAHAHAHA! Não saberia responder u.u''' o fato eh q eu ia fazer ele mau... oh, notei q não poderia contar agora isso u.u''' vou pular os fatos, ok? Mais pra frente vai fikar mais claro o desaparecimento dele... o fato eh q a kagome seria a reencarnação da midoriko , o naraku ia atrás dela por causu da jóia... mais aih ela ia curar o coração dele no fim e ele ia fikar bom dinovu... mas as idéias para fazer isso c foram e resolvi não faze-lo mais... talvez rendesse mais uns... 3 ou 4 caps, mas axo q 34 estah d bom tamanho!

**Agradeço:**

****

**Tiemi-chan –**Lembrou d comentar neh? XD vou t enxer o saco pra vc num iskece mais! Vou t 'pressionar' XD HUAHAUAHUHAUA! Obrigada minha keguida! Amo-te!

**Ju Higurashi –** eh, eu adoro cortar essas partes boas XD dah raiva, mas aih estika um pouko e dah para ocorrerem mais coisas não?tah mto cedo pro inu ainda XD eh bem por aih msm, mais alguns caps e vai fikar td mundo feliz XD eu vivo falando isso tbm! Obrigada pelo coment Ju! Kisus!

**Otaku-IY –** mais alguns caps! Nhàseu coment tah pikenu, antes vc escrevia mais i.i nhu, desculpa reclamar XD mto obrigada, kisus!

**Hikari-chan –** XDDD a Kagome eh boazinha, claro q ela ia perdoar... ela sempre perdoa o inu malvado q faz ela sofrer XD Hhahahahahaha! Ki fofo! Hey, me ameaçou i.i calma, jah contay. E b oba neh? XD obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

**Star Angel Matsuyama –** Realmente, e estou em baixa com musika. Ah! Lembrei d vc hj enquanto estava assistindo o anime Witch Hunter Robin XD Eh o seguinte: a musika eh mto linda... eu kero fazer uma song com ela, mas ainda não tenho idehia. E vendo a tradução, eu vi q combinava mtoooo com a sua fic! V as duas, uma eh: Half-pain e a outra eh Shell. Saum lindas (eh japa, mas vale mto a pena) A eskola estah me atrasando um pouko, mas to tentando postar td domingo! Num vai demorah mto naum! Obrigada por comentar, kisus em vc!

**Dessa-chan –** Ok, a minha naum anda mto boa tbm... tah travando, e esse pc nunk travo u.u obrigada por comentar! Kisus!

**Rachel –** Nossa XD ki bom q vc axou ela boa, msm sem ser a fic certa! Espero q continue lendo! Ki bom q a minha fic c tornou uma dakelas fics q a genti non consegue parar d ler! (feliz) obrigada pelo coment Rachel-chan! Kisus!

Mto obrigada a tds q estaum lendo! Kisus em vcs!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

**_What you are – Audioslave_**


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Ei Kagome! –chamou Sango –Você está tão quieta.  
-Não é nada!  
-Sei... Kagome, agora que o InuYasha não está mais com a Kikyou, por que você não fala para ele sobre os seus sentimentos? –perguntou a amiga procurando por Miroku no meio daquele monte de gente do shopping.  
-Ah, Sango, eu até queria... Mas de que adianta se ele ainda pensa na Kikyou? –ela respondeu ajudando a amiga a procurar Miroku –Ele ainda a ama, e isso me deixa triste!  
-Você ainda está triste? Pensei que ficaria feliz!  
-Não estou. Eu não queria que a história deles acabasse assim! E ele anda tão para baixo que me aperta o coração!  
-Ele está mais nervosinho, você quer dizer... –Sango avistou Miroku –Ei! Aqui! –ela gritou.  
-Olá meninas! –ele disse se aproximando –Como está a senhorita, Kagome?  
-Bem E você?  
-Também -ele respondeu –O filme vai começar em meia hora. Será que o InuYasha vai demorar muito?  
-Ó ele lá! –disse Kagome.  
Logo todos estavam juntos, então rumaram para o cinema. Este encontrava-se lotado de gente, e acabou que todos sentaram em lugares diferente. Sango conseguiu arranjar dois lugares juntos para ela e Miroku, já InuYasha quase saiu no tapa com um senhor que não queria ir um banco para o lado para que ele e Kagome não ficassem separados. Mas a garota conseguiu que o velho fosse para o lado com o seu poder de persuasão feminino.  
-Feh... Que velho chato!  
-Fica quieto InuYasha! Estamos num cinema! –repreendeu-o Kagome.  
-Feh.  
Era um filme de terror, o nome era "Rose Red – A casa adormecida" (huahuahuahuahuaa! Adoro esse filme! Nem sei c foi pro cinema algum dia, mas...). Sango e Miroku não viram nem metade do filme, já Kagome pulava a cada cena nova.  
-Calma Kagome! –disse InuYasha baixinho –É só um filme.  
-Eu sei, mas dá medo i.i O hanyou suspirou e passou o braço em volta do ombro da garota.  
-Calma ta? –pediu novamente, e se estivesse mais claro ele veria a face da garota pegando fogo.  
-T-tá!  
O filme acabou e todos se encontraram na porta do cinema.  
-Filme legal né? –disse Kagome.  
-Legal? Você tremeu de medo do começo ao fim! –comentou InuYasha com uma gota na cabeça.  
-É, pode ser, mas eu gostei do mesmo jeito! E vocês? Gostaram? –perguntou para Sango e Miroku.  
-Ah... Bom... –começou Sango vermelha.  
-Com certeza! Um ótimo filme! –ajudou Miroku com um sorriso amarelo na cara.  
-Sei... –começou InuYasha com gotas na cabeça –Vocês não assistiram é nada, isso sim!  
-Ei... Vamos comer? Estou com fome... –disse Kagome.  
-Ok!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Era início de Dezembro (jyuunigatsu XD tein uma musika do gackt com esse nome... jyuunigatsu no love song) e estava fazendo bastante frio em Tóquio e na maioria dos dias, nevava. Logo seria natal e todos se preocupavam em comprar presentes e arrumar suas casas com enfeites natalinos e pequenas luzes que piscavam.  
A família de todos os integrantes do grupo, - InuYasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku –iria se reunir no Natal, na casa de Inutaisho, e na virada do ano no Templo Higurashi, pois teria um festival e os fogos ficavam mais bonitos vistos de lá. Todos se conheciam e queriam passar mais tempo com seus filhos, então decidiram se reunir nesse natal.  
InuYasha andava meio triste após ter terminado com Kikyou. É verdade que ele sentia uma profunda mágoa e raiva, mas ainda guardava um pouco de amor por ela, ou achava que guardava. A moça havia brincado com seu coração e pisoteado seus sentimentos, isso o havia deixado muito irritado. Sempre dissera a si mesmo que não iria amar ninguém, pois tinha medo de acontecer justamente o que aconteceu, sofrer no final. As pessoas não o viam como humano, nem youkai, então ele sempre fora discriminado. Com isso ele sempre teve medo de ser enganado por alguém, e olhe o que o enganou: seu próprio coração, que não fora capaz de não amar uma mulher e agora sofria machucado.  
O hanyou escrevia uma música quando a campainha tocou. Ele parou de escrever e foi atender.  
-Já chegaram? –ele disse ao abrir a porta de sua casa e encontrar Sango, Miroku e Kagome –Esperem um pouco que eu vou me trocar para a gente sair.  
-Ok! –eles disseram e entraram.  
Sango e Miroku sentaram no sofá.  
-Eu vou tomar uma água -disse Kagome se retirando para a cozinha. Queria mais é deixar os pombinhos sozinhos, não queria ficar segurando vela.  
Ao chegar nesta, encontrou o caderno aberto onde InuYasha estivera escrevendo segundos atrás. A sua curiosidade foi maior do que ela queria que fosse, então começou a ler.

**I am a star, lost in your love  
I am a star, broken in love  
Free...lost in space, free again  
The world don't feel me, I don't feel the world  
But I can tell you, queen of the sun  
Master of my heart  
I am a star, lost in silence  
I am a star, origin of world  
Free...lost in origin...free...again  
Free...lost again... again  
Star...**

**  
_(Eu sou uma estrela perdida no seu amor  
Eu sou uma estrela quebrada no amor  
Livre...perdido no espaço, livre de novo  
O mundo não me sente e eu não sinto o mundo  
Porém eu posso te falar, rainha do sol  
Mestra do meu coração  
Eu sou uma estrela, perdida no silencio  
Eu sou uma estrela, origem do mundo  
Livre...perdido na origem...livre...novamente  
Livre...perdido de novo...novamente  
Estrela...)_**

Kagome conteu a muito custo uma lágrima que tivera vontade de cair ao ler o nome no final do 'poema'.  
"Kikyou..." –ela pensou e foi para o banheiro, esquecendo-se da água que fora tomar –"Eu estava certa. Ele ainda pensa nela. Acho que nunca vai ter um lugar para mim no coração dele, não do modo que eu queria." –ela se olhou no espelho, contendo a vontade de chorar. Passou alguns minutos, e ela conseguiu se acalmar, saindo, então, do banheiro.  
-Onde você estava Kagome? –perguntou Sango –Demorou.  
-Eu estou pronto faz um tempo já. –InuYasha disse.  
-Desculpem-me. –ela disse sorrindo forçadamente.  
-Está tudo bem senhorita Kagome? Parece pálida. –disse Miroku.  
-Está tudo ótimo! Vamos logo, senão a gente não consegue comprar presente nenhum! –ela disse se adiantando para a porta.  
-Tem certeza que está tudo bem? –perguntou InuYasha apreensivo.  
-Tenho!  
-Então vamos! –concluiu Sango –Kagome tem razão, se quisermos comprar algum presente hoje, temos que ir logo!  
Então saíram. InuYasha e Miroku iam mais a frente conversando sobre um assunto desinteressante, enquanto Kagome e Sango iam mais atrás.  
-Obrigada Sango. –disse Kagome de repente –Eu não ia saber o que falar se tivessem me perguntado mais coisas. –ela disse de cabeça baixa.  
-Tudo bem, eu percebi que você não queria falar! Mas depois você vai me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei preocupada com a sua demora, e depois você apareceu pálida daquele jeito.  
-Depois eu te falo.  
-Ei, vocês duas! –gritou InuYasha que estava dentro do carro já –Se não andarem logo eu vou largar vocês ai!  
-Estamos indo!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

O que aconteceu? –perguntou Sango quando estava no banheiro feminino do shopping –Agora eles não estão mais perto da gente.  
-Na verdade, não foi nada de mais. Eu só vi algo que comprovou uma coisa para mim.  
-O que era?  
-Um 'poema' que o InuYasha escreveu. Tinha um caderno aberto na mesa da cozinha quando eu cheguei lá, aí eu li o que estava escrito... –ela fez uma pausa –Mais ou menos assim: 'Eu sou uma estrela perdida no seu amor... Livre de novo... O mundo não me sente e eu não sinto o mundo... Porém eu posso te falar... Rainha do sol... Mestra do meu coração... Estrela'.  
-Bonito! –exclamou Sango.  
-Tinha mais coisa, mas não me lembro bem. E no final estava escrito 'Kikyou' –disse Kagome olhando para o espelho, fingindo que estava tudo bem.  
-Então você estava certa. Ele ainda pensa nela.  
-Eu sei, e foi isso que eu comprovei. Mas vamos voltar às compras. Já ficamos dentro demais aqui dentro! –Sango concordou e elas saíram.  
Compravam presentes para todo mundo. No final do dia ele nem conseguiam carregar mais nada.  
-Como vocês conseguem comprar tanto? –perguntou InuYasha carregando milhares de milhares de sacolas.  
-Ora, não reclame! Vocês dois também compraram coisas... –disse Kagome olhando para InuYasha e Miroku, que se encontrava na mesma situação do amigo.  
-Você diz isso porque não está carregando nada! –retrucou InuYasha.  
-Dá as minhas sacolas que eu levo então! –disse parando e esperando o hanyou dar as sacolas para ela.  
-Feh! Tome! –disse e largou tudo no chão. Kagome pegou tudo o que havia comprado e já voltava a andar em direção ao estacionamento.  
-Venham logo! –ela disse.  
InuYasha pegou as outras sacolas e voltaram a andar.  
Sango e Miroku tinham gotas na cabeça. Era incrível como sempre conseguiam brigar por besteira.  
Como estavam todos no carro de InuYasha, o hanyou foi deixando cada um em sua casa, apenas Miroku ficaria com ele, pois o carro do amigo ficara em sua garagem. Então primeiro deixaram Sango.  
-Miroku, me ajuda a pegar as minhas coisas aqui! –pediu Sango já atrás do carro com o porta-malas aberto.  
-Já vou! –disse o rapaz e saiu do carro.  
-Feh... Ajudar a pegar as coisas uma ova! –comentou InuYasha.  
Não demorou muito e Miroku voltou todo felizinho.  
-Feh!  
Então partiram para a casa de Kagome. A garota desceu do carro e foi pegar suas coisas. Sem ao menos pedir, o hanyou desceu do carro e foi ajudar também.  
-Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! –ela disse.  
-Ainda está brava? Feh!  
-Ora, está muito pesado pra você carregar... –disse sarcástica.  
-Escuta, desculpa, ok? Não foi minha intenção. –disse. Realmente estava arrependido.  
-Tudo bem. –disse Kagome.  
Foram pegar a mesma sacola, e suas mãos se encostaram. Olharam-se, e Kagome ficou vermelha, retirando a sua mão.  
-Desculpe.  
-Ok.  
Pegaram todas as sacolas e se despediram. Kagome entrou em casa, foi à sala e se deparou com a árvore de natal –Nossa, já é natal! O tempo passa rápido, né? –ela comentou.  
-Sim, passa muito rápido mesmo.  
-E pensar que eu já conheço o InuYasha à quase seis anos... –ela disse mais para si mesma do que para a mãe.  
-O que disse?  
-Nada, deixa para lá. Eu vou tomar um banho! –disse e subiu as escadas com as várias sacolas. Ia separar, embrulhar e pôr nome em cada um deles antes de colocá-los em baixo da árvore.

"Eu sou uma estrela que se quebrou no seu amor, Kikyou. Isso me deixa furioso! Eu não queria amar ninguém por isso!"

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Vejamos... gomen ne? Pela demora! Mas a escola realmente não ajuda.

Esse capítulo ficou bom, não acham? Maior que os últimos, e não enxe mta lingüiça... Gostei dele, em vista da onda d caps inúteis. Esse aqui fala mais sobre o q anda c passando com o inuyasha ne? Eh, tah bom msm.

Ah, estou mtooooooo revoltada com a vida XD Eu sinceramente kero contratar o Bin Laden para jogar um avião lá em Brasília! Q ódio desse governo... onde já c viu colocar como senha do site do enen o CPF? Pessoas menores d 17 anos nõ usam cpf! Q merda viu... o pior eh q eu não vou conseguir prestar pro enen por causa disso! Saco.

**Gostaria de agradecer:**

****

**Jéssica –** Nhaaaa... eu concordo com vc, fikou terrível. Mas eu queria mudar a rotina deles... Eh por isso q eu fikay desgostosa com a fic XDDD Desculpe por decepciona-la... XD Não liga não, eh sempre bom saber as criticas também! Nem td eh um mar de rosas... Mto obrigada pelo coment e vou me esforçar mais pra passar no vestiba! Kisus em vc!

**Ju Higurashi –** Obrigada pelo apoio i.i pq naum faria medicina? Eh tão lindo XD eu nunka faria direito... nem engenharia... XD Ah, tenho a fic completa sim... hehehehehe, mas eh um cap por semana XD Mto obrigada! Kisus!

**Hikari-chan –** Hey, vc tbm vai prestar esse ano? Q lindo! Na fuvest? Medicina tbm? Fala, essa não eh a área mais linda q tem? XD hahahahaha! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

**Star Angel Matsuyama –** Pode deixar, vou ver c consigo manda-las para o seu e-mail! (Soshite watashi ga mayoi kumono wa usuyami no sekai... (E eu estou perdida nesse mundo sombrio)) Mto obrigada por levantar meu ânimo XD Axo q a melhor parte da fic eh o fim msm... Eh, eu estou melhorando, mas ainda ando meio pra baixo XD Ah, a gente sempre faz burradas, mas nunca c arrependa d algo feito, não adianta xorar pela poção derramada! Bom, nenhum dos dois keria ne? Então estah td bem... estão kites XD mto obrigada! Kisus em vc!

**Dessa-chan –** Eh, principalmente as revistas d fofoca! Ah, vai ser no fim do ano... e olha q eu não vou ter o enen pra me ajudar XD (ele eh 20 da prova i.i) Não vou desistir não, por pior q eu axe q ela esteja eu vou continuar postando! Kisus em vc! E obrigada!

**Tiemi-chan –** Eh, c lembrar da sua própria mãe as vezes não dói! Mas obrigada por comentar linda! T amo! Kisus em vc!

**Sakura-chan –** Mto obrigada! Esse fikou maior, espero q tenha gostado! Hehehehe, magina! Kisus em vc!

**SakuraHigurashi –** Obrigada pelo coment, e soh faltam 10 caps! Kisus!

Bom, eh por akee q eu fiko! Kisus em tds q estão lendo!

**_§Lari-chan§_**

**_Stars - Evanescence_**


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Sango estava na casa de Kagome. Agora faltavam poucos dias para o natal e estavam de férias.  
-Ei, Kagome, toque um pouco para nós! –pediu seu avô sorrindo.  
-Tudo bem! Eu vou pegar meu violão. –ela disse e se retirou. Logo voltou com o violão e começou a tocar uma música que Sango não tinha ouvido ainda. 

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me **

**_(Agora eu vou te contar o que eu tenho feito por você  
Eu tenho chorado 50 milhões de lágrimas  
Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você  
E você ainda não vai me ouvir)_**

"Escrevi essa música à apenas três dias, logo depois de ver aquele poema de InuYasha. Eu fiquei um tanto quanto revoltada depois daquilo. Ela o enganou, o traiu e o está fazendo sofrer, mesmo assim ele ainda a ama, Kikyou. Eu tenho chorado tanto por ele, em todos esses anos e ele não vê que eu o amo! Eu tenho enganado a todos sempre, será que ninguém percebe?" –ela pensava.

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again **

**_(Não quero sua mão, agora eu vou me salvar  
Talvez eu acorde de uma vez  
Não tormentada diariamente, enganada por você  
Justo quando eu penso que alcancei o fundo  
Eu estou morrendo de novo)_**

"Eu pensei que iria conseguir esquecê-lo fácil, mas não é verdade. Quando escrevi isso, pensei que não queria mais vê-lo, que não precisava mais dele, da mão dele para me ajudar. Pensei que pudesse me salvar sozinha, pensei que tivesse acordado e visto que ele nunca será meu. Eu sou atormentada pela minha própria mente e enganada por ela também. Quando eu pensei que tivesse chegado no fundo de tudo, que eu iria finalmente esquecer tudo... Eu comecei a morrer de novo. Aos poucos."

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
**

**_(Eu estou indo para baixo  
Me afogando em você  
Estou caindo eternamente  
Eu tenho avançado  
Eu estou indo para baixo)_**

"Estou caindo novamente, justo quando achava que estava subindo o poço e me recuperando um pouco. Estou me afogando nas suas águas, InuYasha. Caindo para sempre, avançando... indo para baixo."

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again **

**_(Diminuindo e movendo as verdades e as mentiras  
Tanto eu não sei o que é real e o que não é  
Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça  
Tanto que eu não posso mais confiar em mim mesma  
Eu estou morrendo de novo)_**

"Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Queria ficar perto de você como amigas,mas ando sofrendo tanto que não sei mais se posso continuar. Pensei em sair da banda, mas também pensei que não conseguiria ficar longe de você.Não sei mais dicernir o que é real e o que não é. Estou confusa com todos os meus sentimentos... não sei mais o que fazer! Eu estou morrendo novamente..."

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under  
**

_**(Eu estou indo para baixo  
Me afogando em você  
Estou caindo eternamente  
Eu tenho avançado  
Eu estou indo para baixo  
Então continue a gritar  
Gritar pra mim que estou tão longe  
Eu não vou estar quebrada de novo  
Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar indo para baixo)**_

"Eu quero respirar novamente, eu quero arrancar o meu coração para não sentir mais dor. Eu não quero mais me afogar em você, não quero mais ir para baixo... Não quero quebrar de novo!"

**Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
**

**_(Me afogando em você  
Estou caindo eternamente  
Eu tenho avançado  
Eu estou indo para baixo)_**

Todos aplaudiram quando Kagome terminou, e esta apenas sorriu. Continuou tocando algumas músicas ao longo da noite, até que ela e Sango foram dormir.  
-Quando fez aquela música? –Sango perguntou.  
-Uns dias atrás. Eu fiquei meio revoltada com aquele '_poema_' do InuYasha. -respondeu com cara de poucos amigos ao lembrar-se das palavras escritas.  
-Entendo. Realmente a letra era um tanto quanto revoltada. Mas estou preocupada com você!  
-Por que? –Kagome perguntou olhando para a amiga.  
-Sei lá, me parece que está ficando mais triste a cada dia que passa. Isso me preocupa. Você nunca foi assim.  
-Eu não era assim há quase seis anos atrás... –Kagome disse parando em sua janela.

_§Flashback§_

Ei menina! –ela ouviu alguém gritando ao longe. Será que era com ela? –Menina! –ela sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Ela encarou a pessoa que a segurava. –Por que você está chorando?  
-Quem é você?  
-Eu perguntei primeiro!  
-E quem disse que eu quero responder? –ela reclamou começando a ficar brava, com o garoto de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados que ela nunca tinha visto antes.  
-Ora! Menina, eu estou tentando ter uma conversa com você!  
-Então me diz o seu nome para que possamos conversar!  
-Tá bom! Ta bom! Meu nome é InuYasha!

_§Fim do Flashback§_

Quando você o conheceu. –completou Sango –Você preferia que não o tivesse conhecido? –ela perguntou se sentando na cama.  
-Não sei... Não sei o que eu queria que tivesse acontecido... –ela olhou para a goshinboku que tinha no quintal de sua casa, a árvore Sagrada e subitamente ela sentiu paz –Acho que... Se eu não tivesse o conhecido... Talvez eu não descobrisse o que é amor, o que é amar. Talvez eu não tivesse sofrido. Talvez eu não visse meu rosto estampado em várias revistas, como uma estrela do rock. Mas talvez, ele tivesse feito sucesso sozinho, ou com outras pessoas em sua banda, e eu o visse em revistas, televisão e começasse a comprar CDs dele e então... Eu me apaixonaria. –ela continuava olhando pela janela como se não tivesse falando com ninguém, apenas consigo mesma –Mas talvez eu não tivesse um grande amigo como ele é para mim. –disse de repente se virando para encarar Sango –Apesar de eu sentir algo a mais por ele, não posso negar que ele seja meu melhor amigo.  
-Hey! E eu? –perguntou Sango.  
-Ah, você é minha melhor _amiga_!  
-Ah tah!  
-Mas... talvez tenha sido o destino! Talvez alguém lá em cima não goste muito de mim XD –disse Kagome rindo.  
-Mas, se você pudesse mudar o passado, você queria tê-lo conhecido? –perguntou Sango.  
-Se eu pudesse mudar o passado, talvez eu não fosse artista. Meu pai não teria morrido, eu não teria escrito minha primeira música, eu não teria ido para aquele acampamento, não teria o conhecido. Mas eu não tenho poder para isso! –ela disse fechando os olhos –Mas vamos mudar de assunto! Você me parece feliz com o Miroku! –ela disse sorrindo.  
-E estou! Ele mudou tanto! Quer dizer, às vezes ele ainda passa mão em mim, mas ele tem se esforçado para não fazer mais isso! E nem pergunta mais para as mulheres se elas querem ter um filho dele!  
-Isso é uma grande mudança! –disse Kagome com cara de espanto.  
E a conversa se estendeu pela noite.

"Eu não queria mais precisar de você InuYasha. Eu quero te arrancar do meu coração. Demorei de mais para tentar fazer isso, devia ter começado à seis anos atrás."

* * *

_Olá gente!_

_Mil perdões pela demora, mas eh culpa da eskola! C kiserem destruí-la, por mim td bem XD Como estão tds? Hahahahaha! Esses dias eu estou um pouko revoltada XD nem say pq XDDD mas estou feliz pq recebi mtos comentahrios!  
Minha vida não estah nada boa... eu jah falay q odeio matematika? Estou dando graças a deus q na segunda fase da fuvest essa droga não cai XD (não em medicina XD Mas tem fisika pra compensar) Pelo menos eu gosto dos meus professores!_

_Intaum, vamos as respostas e agradecimentos!_

**Mk-chan160 –**_ Nhu, desculpe... eh... pensando agora... tah meio novela mexicana... bah! Vai demorar soh um pouko i.i não deixe d ler! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Kayra Hiragana –**_ Jé! Vai por fics? C for me diz os nomes! Eh! Eu tbm axo! Na minha fic, desde o começo, eu estou tentando fazer um inuyasha mais flexivel! E sensível tbm, claro! Espero q esteja gostando dele, mesmo assim! Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Sakura-chan –**_ Yoo kerida! Mto obrigada! Ah, e eu tentei colokar a musika missing do Eva, eu simplesmente amoooooooooo essa musika (como tdas as outras deles, ne? XD) mas não tinha nada a ver com o enredo! C vc ver a letra e for comparar com a fic, perceberah o q eu digo! (assim... a kagome não morreu neh? XD I die to know you love me... lalalala) E o InuYasha sente ciumes desde sempre na fic, então... e eu jah terminay ela tbm .-. mtos kisus em vc! E eu t adicionei no MSN! _

**Taty w –**_ Hehehehehe XD Eu não me xamo Laura não! Eh Larissa XD mas td bem! Mto obrigada por comentar! Ah, mas vc não pode pensar q vc não irá conseguir ajuda-la e sim q vai ajuda-la! Mas espero q eskolha algo d q goste e seja mto feliz fazendo o q vc ker! Mtos kisus!_

**Ju Higurashi –** _Ai, vai ser lindo, mas mais legal ainda será o ano novo XDDDD Hahahahaha! Pode deixar q eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, tah? Kisus em vc!_

**Tiemi-chan –**_ Oi amor da minha vida! Hai, estou pensando em terminar a LIFT e depois pensar em algo bem dramatiko... Mto obrigada kerida! Amo-te!_

**Hika-chan –**_ Td bem, eu say o q eh um pc lerdo! Mto obrigada por comentar! Net dement, hahahahahaha! XD kisus!_

**Hikari –**_ Ai, eu odeio qdo comen reviews (isso jah aconteceu comigo, 2 vezes no msm dia) Hey, farei 16 na terça q vem XD Nhá, a kikyou não vai morrer, estou tentando faze-la ser boazinha nessa fic XD mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Nena Higurashi –**_ Nhaaaa, esse livro eh lindo XDDD Eu o ganhei d niver ano passado! Eh mto legal! Eu ainda kero ler as brumas de Avalon! Mas ando meio sem tempo, e qdo eu vou em uma livraria não consigo me conter e acabo comprando um do Stephen King! Mas eu ainda leio As brumas XDDDDD Eh, os jovens d hj em dia não lêem livros u.u eh uma vergonha XD eu sou uma traça d livros, principalmente c for d terror, vampiros ou HP XDDD gosta do gênero? Nhá, vou t add no MSN sim! E eu li a sua fic, eu axo XDDD bom, lerei novamente! Kisus em vc!_

Buon, eh isso gente! Mtos kisus em tds!

**§Lari-chan§**

**Going Under - Evanescence**


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Eles estavam reunidos novamente na casa de InuYasha. Agora faltavam apenas três dias para o Natal, para a noite em que se reuniriam todos. Eles estavam na garagem do subsolo da casa do hanyou. Lá estavam alguns instrumentos antigos seus, e eles resolveram relembrar os velhos tempos em que tocavam suas músicas na garagem da casa de Inutaisho, antiga casa que InuYasha morava junto de seu pai e seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru.  
-Tem alguma música nova Kagome? –perguntou InuYasha pegando sua guitarra.  
-Tenho algumas. –ela disse pegando o violão para dar a entrada.  
-Então comece uma para a gente te seguir! –disse Miroku, que já estava sentado atrás da bateria, sorrindo.  
-Ok! –ela disse, então começou a tocar o violão. Sendo seguida por InuYasha, Miroku e Sango. 

**Well I know the words  
But I can't really speak them... to you **

**_(Bem, eu sei as palavras  
Mas eu não posso realmente dizê-las... para você)_**

"É, eu não posso dizer para você, InuYasha, que eu te amo. Não posso ou não quero? Não sei. São palavras tão fáceis e ao mesmo tempo tão difíceis. Tenho medo de sua reação. Ou tenho medo de me machucar mais ainda? Como sou covarde." –ela pensava triste.

**And I hide all the pain  
That I have gained with my wisdom... from you **

**_(E eu escondi toda dor  
Que eu ganhei com minha prudência ... de você)_**

"Eu apenas escondo a minha dor de você e de todos, menos da Sango, que me ajuda sempre. Não quero demonstrar para você meu sofrimento. Apesar de tudo, eu sei que você se preocupa comigo..."

**And I may analyze about what I hold inside  
All the things that I live with I can't easily hide  
And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for... but you  
Its not easy to hide all this damage inside  
I'll carry it with me until I'm not alive **

**_(E eu pude analisar de vez o que eu suportei por dentro  
Todas as coisas que eu deixei eu não posso esconder facilmente  
E eu deixei aqui com nada, nada para viver... menos você  
Não é fácil esconder todos estes danos interiores  
Eu carregarei isto comigo até eu não viver)_**

"Eu analiso a minha dor, e vejo que a agüentei um tempo grande demais dentro do meu coração, e isso está me matando. Seis anos! Não sei como consegui... Não sei como meu coração não parou de bater nas tantas vezes que a vi junto com você. Ele se apertava tanto que parecia que ia parar. E eu realmente desejava, as vezes, que isso acontecesse. Mas não foi fácil esconder. Não era fácil ter que olhar para você e fingir que estava tudo bem, e fingir o meu amor. Escondendo-o, como uma maquiagem esconde algumas manchas da pele. Foi difícil esconder o meu coração. E agora não está sendo fácil esconder a minha dor. Cada vez mais você me pergunta se eu estou bem, e talvez você repita essa pergunta ao final dessa música. Mas eu vou ter que fingir e esconder de novo, porque eu vou carregar tudo o que eu sinto para o meu túmulo."

**And you look at my face  
Does it seem just as ugly... to you  
I can't seem to erase  
All the scars I have lived with... from you **

**_(E você olha para meu rosto  
Dá a impressão de ofensivo... para você  
Eu não posso simplesmente apagar  
Todas as feridas que tenho vivido com... de você)_**

"Você, agora, vive me olhando com preocupação. Será que está vendo meu sofrimento? Às vezes penso que sim... Mas eu dou um sorriso, digo que está tudo bem, e você acredita. Eu vejo no seu olhar um pouco de confusão na hora que eu sorrio. Parece que você pensa '_deve ser impressão minha'_. Mas não é. Pelo menos eu finjo bem, mas não posso simplesmente apagar tudo que eu sinto, todas essas feridas deixadas por você. Não é culpa sua, mas..."

**I am so sick of this place  
And this taste in my mouth  
Cause of you I can't figure what I'm all about  
And I'm left here with nothing  
Nothing to live for... But you **

**_(Eu estou tão cansado deste lugar  
Eeste sabor na minha boca  
Por sua causa eu não consigo imaginar como estou com relação a tudo  
E eufui deixadaaqui com nada  
Nada para viver... menos você)_**

"Estou cansada. Cansada de fingir. Não consigo me imaginar sem você, mas às vezes eu quero fugir e ficar longe de tudo e todos. Viver com nada. Mas eu vou carregar a sua imagem comigo sempre."

**It's not easy to hide all this damage inside  
And I'll carry it with me until I'm not alive **

**_(Não é fácil esconder todos estes danos interiores  
Eu carregarei isto comigo até eu não viver_)**

"Não é fácil me esconder dentro de mim mesma. Estou criando um muro em meu coração, e o carregarei até eu não mais viver... Não queria fazer isso. Talvez algum dia eu tome coragem e derrube o muro, mas até lá... Vou ter que me esconder." -Como sempre, a senhorita Kagome fez uma bela música! –disse Miroku.  
-Vocês me acompanharam bem! Ficou melhor do que eu tinha imaginado! –ela disse sorrindo e guardando seus pensamentos.  
-Talvez ela entre no nosso próximo CD! –disse Sango sorrindo.  
InuYasha ficou quieto, mas olhou preocupado para Kagome. Ela percebeu, olhou para ele e sorriu.  
"Deve ser impressão minha..." –ele pensou, querendo acreditar que fosse verdade.  
-Lembra quando a gente tocava na garagem do seu pai, InuYasha? –perguntou Miroku.  
-Se lembro! –ele disse saindo de seus devaneios.  
-Bons tempos aqueles. –disse Kagome se sentando em uma cadeira.  
-Nós arrumamos aquela garagem do jeito que queríamos... –disse Sango.

**_§Flashback§_**

A garagem estava completamente mudada, com sofás, todos os equipamentos, uma mesinha, uma geladeira, enfim, tudo para que ficassem confortáveis.  
-Esse lugar ficou a nossa cara, não é? –disse Sango.  
-Sim –Miroku chegou perto e passou a mão em Sango.  
-SEU HENTAI! –ela gritou dando um tapa na cara do monge –SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!  
-Desculpe-me senhorita! Mas a minha mão é amaldiçoada!  
-SAI!  
-O Miroku não muda... –comentou Kagome.

**_§Fim do flashback§_**

É. Agora nós ensaiamos em um estúdio, que não é tão confortável. –comentou Kagome.  
-Vocês não gostam de lá? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Não é que não gostemos. Só estamos com saudades dos velhos tempos! –disse Sango.  
-Mas... Isso não importa! O que importa é que nós amamos o que nós fazemos, certo? –disse Miroku sorrindo.  
-Certo!  
E continuaram relembrando os velhos tempos até o cair da noite.

"Estou preocupado com a Kagome, cada vez mais. O que será que se passa com ela para que escreva essas músicas tão tristes?"

* * *

_Hello pessoas!  
Axo q esse eh um dos meus caps favoritos. Eu realmente entrei na música XD perto de outros esse ficou mto bom, não concordam?  
Olhem, a fic estah quase no fim... soh mais um poukinho. Espero q continuem lendo!_

_  
_**Agradeço:**

****

**Sakura-chan –**_Obrigado vc por comentar! Kisus e t vejo no MSN!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama –**_ Yoo, mto obrigada Laila-chan! Eu entendo, qdo o pc dah pau não tem jeito XD Vc axa? Bom, eu tentei continuar na linha da fic, não tinha nem notado q tava diferente! Faz mto tempo q escrevi esses caps... q eu lembre eu não estava com problemas não, ahahahahaha! Mas obrigada por se preocupar mesmo assim! Mtos kisus em vc linda!_

**Ju Higurashi –**_ Não, creio q não! Eh, eu não consigo escrever mais q isso i.i vou me matar! Calma ne? XD obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Dessa-chan –**_ Td bem td bem! Não vou t bater não! Não, eles não vão mais brigar, dakee pra frente eh td na paz XD Eu tbm vou continuar postando essa apesar d não estar uma maravilha XD kisus em vc tbm!_

**Kayra Hiragana –**_ To bem sim! Hahahahaha, vai td ficar mais sentimental agora, mas espero q vc goste ne? XD obrigada, kisus!_

**Tiemi-chan –**_Amor meu! Não say qdo eu vou terminar LITF naum XD Mas espero não demorar mto! Kisus em vc chérie!_

**... –**_ sim! Tah uma droga, mas eu não desisto fácil! Eu ainda, realmente, insisto em postar essa merda, pq eu jah terminei de escrever!  
Bom, eh isso gente! Mtos kisus em tds!_

_**§Lari-chan§** _

**Black Rain - Staind**


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Era dia 25 de Dezembro. Finalmente chegara o Natal e Kagome estava indo para a casa de Inutaisho. Chegou lá, tocou a campainha e foi atendida por Kaede.  
-Bom dia, vovó Kaede! E Feliz Natal! –ela disse abraçando a senhora.  
-Obrigada kagome! Feliz Natal para você também! –ela disse sorridente.  
-Minha criança! –Kagome ouviu a voz de Inutaisho.  
-Feliz Natal Inutaisho-san! –ela disse abraçando-o.  
-Feliz Natal! –ele disse em retribuição.  
-Você e essa mania de me chamar de criança, não é? –ela disse rindo.  
-Ora, para mim você sempre será minha criança! Mas de uns anos para cá parece que seus olhos perderam um pouco da vida que eles costumavam ter... –ele disse segurando o queixo de Kagome.  
-Você acha? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Tenho certeza! –ele respondeu soltando-a delicadamente.  
-E eu tenho certeza que você também sabe o motivo. –ela disse.  
-Meu filho. –ele falou calmamente.  
-É. Nisso o Sesshoumaru puxou para você! –ela disse rindo.  
-Sim, ele percebe rápido as coisas. Já o InuYasha...  
-Não enxerga nada nem que esteja à um palmo do nariz! –ela completou dando mais risada.  
-Mas saiba que... –ele olhou para os lados e chegou perto do ouvido da garota –Eu prefiro você como nora a antiga namorada dele!  
-Inutaisho-san! –ela disse vermelha fazendo com que ele desse risada.  
-O que vocês estão cochichando aí? –perguntou InuYasha aparecendo no alto da escada.  
-Nada! –disse Kagome prontamente.  
-E onde estão sua mãe e seu irmão, criança? –o pai do hanyou perguntou.  
-Minha mãe disse para eu vir na frente com os presentes que mais tarde ela vem! –ela respondeu –E por falar nisso, me ajuda a tirar os presentes do carro InuYasha?  
-Sim.  
Os dois saíram para pegar os presentes e colocá-los embaixo da árvore de Natal.  
-Feliz Natal! –Kagome disse quando estavam perto do carro.  
-Feliz Natal para você também! Mas eu não ganho um abraço? –ele perguntou.  
-Claro que ganha. –ela o abraçou forte. Sentiu o cheiro do hanyou e se inebriou com ele.  
Eles se soltaram e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro, até que Kagome sorriu e abriu o carro para que pudessem pegar os presentes, o que fez com que o hanyou saísse de seus devaneios.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Já eram seis horas da tarde quando todos chegaram. Kagome havia trocado de roupa na casa de Inutaisho mesmo, e agora estava com um vestido branco que ia até o pé. No busto e nas mangas do vestido tinha pelinhos. Sango estava com um parecido, mas este era mais curto e vermelho, como se fosse uma mamãe Noel (putz XDDD) com botas pretas. Miroku e InuYasha estavam com calças pretas e camisas vermelhas. (nossa, e a criatividade foi passear... preciso melhorar i.i)  
Todos estavam conversando animados. A árvore de Natal estava com vários embrulhos de várias cores e tamanhos embaixo de suas folhas verdes. Fora da casa nevava, e estava frio. Dentro a lareira estava acesa, e a casa estava toda decorada com enfeites de Natal delicados.  
-Minha criança, quer cantar para nós? –perguntou Inutaisho para Kagome.  
-Claro! –ela disse –Sango, vamos tocar aquela música?  
-Sim  
O piano estava na sala, então Kagome sentou-se em frente a ele e Sango pegou o seu violino, começando a tocar.

**The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues  
Down the street brings back memories of you  
Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by  
Finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes **

**_(As luzes noturnas, colorem as avenidas da noite  
Antes as ruas traziam de volta memórias de você  
Agora eu vejo os amantes passarem por mim  
Achando suas sombras, nos cenários dos meus olhos_)**

**Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together  
In the fall of the cold  
I still think of you  
Wondering if you feel the same**

**_(Agora eu estou aqui, totalmente sozinho  
Lembrando do tempo que nós costumávamos rir juntos  
No cair do frio  
Eu ainda penso em você  
Pensando se você sente o mesmo)_**

**Save, your smile for me  
Even although you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always  
Love, and smile for me  
Hold on to all that we had  
Remembering and love me again **

**_(Guarde o seu sorriso para mim  
Apesar de você ter chorado por mim  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Ame e sorria para mim  
Segure tudo o que nós temos  
Lembrando e me amando de novo)_**

**I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now  
There is no one here, in which to hold hands  
or protect me from the cold  
Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart **

**(_Eu estou vivendo tão deprimida, uma vida quieta agora  
Não há ninguém aqui, que segure minhas mãos  
Ou para me proteger do frio  
Sentindo como se essa solidão fosse me rasgar em pedaços)_**

**I am waiting and looking for you voice  
To get me out of the dark  
Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face  
I wanna hold you just one more time **

**_(Eu estou esperando e olhando por sua voz  
Para me tirar das trevas  
Flocos de neve caem como as lágrimas que escorrem pela minha face  
Eu quero segurar você apenas uma vez mais)_**

**I think of you night and day  
Wondering if you feel the same  
Being in the silence of the night  
Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight  
My kiss will guide our missing hearts  
And tell me you'll love again**

**_(Eu penso em você dia e noite  
Pensando se você sente o mesmo  
Existindo no silêncio da noite  
Caindo em meus braços, e eu vou segurá-lo tão apertado  
Meu beijo vai guiar nossos corações perdidos  
E irão me dizer que você me ama novamente)_**

**Save, your smile for me  
Even although you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always  
Love, and smile for me  
Hold on to all that we had  
Remembering and love me again **

**_(Guarde o seu sorriso para mim  
Apesar de você ter chorado por mim  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Ame e sorria para mim  
Segure tudo o que nós temos  
Lembrando e me amando de novo)_**

**Save, your smile for me  
Even although you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always  
Love, and smile for me  
Hold on to all that we had  
Remembering and love me again **

**_(Guarde o seu sorriso para mim  
Apesar de você ter chorado por mim  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Ame e sorria para mim  
Segure tudo o que nós temos  
Lembrando e me amando de novo)_**

**Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always  
Remember me and love me always**

**_(Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre  
Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre)_**

Ela terminou de cantar e teve aplausos de todos.  
-Sr. Inutaisho, a ceia está na mesa. –disse Kaede sorridente.  
-Então vamos cear! –ele disse animado.  
Eles comeram animadamente, e após o jantar.  
-Vamos abrir os presentes! –disseram Sota e Kohaku juntos.  
Todos foram para a frente da árvore de natal. Kagome e Sango pegaram uns pacotinhos e deram para Kohaku e Sota.  
-Feliz Natal para os dois! –elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
Os dois abriram seus pacotes, então, ao ver o conteúdo das caixas, seus olhos brilharam.  
-Ah! Eu ganhei o jogo do _Metal Gear Solid 3_! E _Enter the Matrix_! –gritou Sota dando pulos.  
-E eu ganhei _Tenchu_! E _The need for speed Undergrund_! –Kohaku disse também.  
-Obrigado! –disseram os dois e saíram correndo para jogar, deixando todos com gotas na cabeça.  
-Bom, esse é o meu presente para minha querida Sango! –disse Miroku pegando uma caixa de porte médio, e de dentro vinha um barulho estranho –Feliz Natal meu amor! –ele disse entregando-o para ela.  
-Obrigada Miroku! –ela começou a abrir a caixa, e ao terminar uma pequena youkai gatinha pulou em seu colo –Que linda! –ela disse feliz.  
-O nome dela é Kirara! –a gatinha fez um barulhinho estranho e se aconchegou no colo da dona.  
-Esse é para você Miroku! –ela entregou um pacotinho pequeno para ele –Feliz Natal para você também!  
-Obrigado, meu amor! –ele abriu o pacotinho, a caixinha que havia dentro deste e viu um anel masculino em ouro amarelo com uma esmeralda –Que lindo Sango! –e esta apenas sorriu.  
-Esse é para a Kagome! –disse InuYasha entregando um pequenino embrulho para a garota –Feliz Natal!  
-Pra mim? Obrigada InuYasha! –ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, o que fez com que ele ficasse vermelho.  
Kagome abriu o pacotinho e viu que era uma caixinha preta de veludo. Ao abri-la, se deparou com uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente de coração em quartzo rosa, com um anel e brincos também em quartzo rosa e brilhantes.  
-InuYasha... é lindo... –ela disse maravilhada.  
-Achei que fossem combinar com você!  
-É muito lindo! Obrigada InuYasha! E esse é para você! –ela entregou um embrulho para ele –Feliz Natal!  
-Obrigado –o hanyou abriu a caixinha e viu uma corrente masculina em ouro amarelo com um pingente daqueles que se podia abrir para colocar foto de duas pessoas –Muito bonito Kagome!  
-Para você Inutaisho-san! –Kagome disse entregando um pacotinho para ele também –Feliz Natal!  
-Oh! Obrigada minha criança! –ele o abriu e também havia ganhado um anel masculino, mas muito diferente do de Miroku. A pedra do anel era da cor âmbar, e o anel era em ouro branco –Muito lindo.  
-A pedra combina com os seus olhos! –ela disse sorridente.  
-Tem razão! Feliz Natal minha criança... –e ele entregou um pacotinho para ela também.  
-Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido... –disse Sesshoumaru, de repente.  
-O que você quer pedir filho? -Perguntou Inutaisho.  
O youkai foi até árvore de natal, pegou uma caixinha dourada e a abriu. Chegou perto de Rin e se ajoelhou em sua frente.  
-Rin, você quer casar comigo? –ele perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, apesar de seu coração estar dando pulos no peito. Era incrível como ele conseguia manter a calma e a frieza mesmo com o coração apertado.  
-QUE? –disseram todos, menos Rin que estava vermelha.  
-Eu... –ela estava meio paralisada ainda.  
Sesshoumaru pegou o anel de dentro da caixinha ele era dourado com um rubi enorme, pegou a mão direita da garota e colocou-o em seu dedo.  
-Eu... –ela repetiu.  
-Vai Rin! Responde! –disse Kagome feliz.  
-Eu quero! –ela respondeu e se jogou nos braços do youkai.  
Todos começaram a aplaudir.  
E a noite se seguiu assim, até que às onze eles se reuniram em volta do piano para ouvir a música natalina cantada por InuYasha e Kagome, com o acompanhamento do violino de Sango.

_Kagome:  
_**Silent Night Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round you virgin, mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

**_(Noite silenciosa Noite santa  
Tudo está calmo, tudo está iluminado  
Em volta da virgem, mãe e criança  
Santa criança tão tenra e suave  
Durma em paz  
Durma em paz)_**

_InuYasha:_  
**Silent Night Holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glory streams from heaven afar  
Heavenly host sing alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born**

**_(Noite silenciosa Noite santa  
Os pastores tremem com o espetáculo  
Rios santos vão para o paraíso  
O anfitrião cantando em glória  
Cristo, o salvador nasceu  
Cristo, o salvador nasceu)_**

_Kagome e InuYasha:_  
**Silent Night Holy night  
Son of God  
Love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord at Thy birth **

**_(Noite silenciosa Noite santa  
Filho de Deus  
Amor é a luz pura  
Radiante raio de luz de tua santa face  
Com a madrugada libertando a graça  
Jesus, Senhor do nascimento)_**

Ao terminarem, ficaram todos conversando até altas horas, quando, então, se despediram.

"O InuYasha é tão doce... Preferiria que não o fosse... Mas eu adorei o presente dele, e espero que tenha gostado do meu, o dei com carinho e amor."

* * *

_Olá pessoas!  
Mil desculpas pela demora, ne? Gomen! _

_Mas akee estah o cap 27! Eu gosto dele, foi bem interessante faze-lo! E colokay 2 musicas, bônus especial! _

_Bom, o ano novo terá coisas kentes... Ele pode ser comparado a Israel (um lugar cheio de fortes e quentes emoções) e será no próximo cap, ne? HUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU! E ele está maior q outros... alias, tah maior q tds os outros caps XD_

_Mudando de assunto, tenho dois novos projetos. Um eu já coloquei em pratica, o outro eu ainda estou pensando em como farei! Espero q gostem qdo eu postar (alias, c vcs lerem já serah ótimo para mim XD)_

_O nome dah 1º musika tah lah embaixo, eh do Gackt... Ela eh linda, mas ele cantando fika mto estranho (ele fala ingles fluentemente, mas simplesmente não sabe cantar em ingles XD) Fika mto... say lah, ele tenta "decorar" (de decoração msm, deixar bonito) e fika mto feio u.u_

**Agradecimentos:**

****

**Ju Higurashi –**_ Hey, arigatoo pelo comentahrio! Calma, no prox ele vai notar! Será um comecinho, aih no 29 BOOM! Hahahahahahaha! Kisus em vc!_

**Nena Higurashi –**_ Ah, td bem! Eh, eh taum baum ler i.i Ki bom, I love HP so much! O livro 6 saira no fim do ano (pulinhos d alegria) t adicionei sim! Mas nós ainda não conversamos! Meu nick eh Jibrille. Obrigada por comentar, kisus!_

**Kayra Hiragana –** _Hahahahaha! Normal, por isso eu tento não deixar meloso demais! Obrigada! Kisus!_

**Algum ser –**_ Ah, pode deixar! Vou fazer o possível para atualizar td fim d semana! A fic estah com 34 caps (sim, jah terminei d escrever) Pode deixar q eu t adiciono sim! Obrigada! Kisus em vc!_

**LS Hika-chan –**_ No prox cap ele vai saber! Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satsuki –**_ Ah XDDD não, não... há umas 2 ou 3 semanas atras eu tava um pouko revoltada com a vida, mas nem sei pq! XDDD (sou estranha ne? Eu sei q sou) Eh, os autores amadurecem conforme o tempo passa (veja os mangas... rurouni kenshin por exemplo... O Nobuhiro-sensei mudou MTO o traço dele do começo pro fim...) Quero q minha mudança tenha sido pra melhor! Estou escrevendo uma nova fic, assim q terminar essa eu posto ela! Espero q vc goste! Eh, vc num postou mais i.i E eu amay Doc Magoo's! Não demora pra continuar, hein? Arigatoo! Kisus em vc, chérie!_

**Dessa-chan –**_ Obrigada, e eu sei como eh net lenta XD Eh, eles não vaum brigar mais naum! Arigatoo gozaimashita! Kisus em vc!_

**Hikari –**_ Meu niver não passou faz tempo não Foi esse mês, no dia 3! Obrigada, hahahaha! Não, a Kikyou não vai morrer não... e vcs vão ateh gostar dela no fim XD creio eu... O Inu percebera no prox cap, maa! Homens são tapados msm, não vêem nada nem q esteja na frente do nariz deles! obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

_Bom, fiz mto doce com o prox cap? Desculpem... Não, não deculpem, eu sou má msm! HUAHUAHAUHA!_

_Kisus em tds_

_**§Lari-chan§**_

**December Love (English version) - Gackt**

**Silent Night – música natalina (vejam versão cantada por Gackt e Ayumi Hamasaki)**


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

Os seis dias para o Ano Novo passaram rápido, e logo era o dia do festival que iria ocorrer no Templo Higurashi, onde poderiam ver melhor os fogos. Já estavam todos reunidos, brincando, rindo, conversando e aproveitando o festival. Exatamente à meia noite os fogos iriam começar, para que pudessem celebrar o Ano que viria, com muita paz e alegria.  
Kagome estava vestida com um kimono rosa, que trazia borboletas em branco, e seu obi era de cor magenta (um rosa puxado pro roxo XD). Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e trazia uma maquilagem leve na face.  
Sango estava com um kimono azul, com sakuras bordadas nas pontas em branco, seu obi era azul marinho e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo com uma fitinha branca.  
InuYasha e Miroku estavam ambos com kimonos masculinos e de cor escura, sem detalhes.  
Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam felizes, e noivos, pois no dia de Natal, Sesshoumaru pediu para que Rin casasse com ele, e ela aceitou. Não se desgrudavam mais, o que deixava todos pasmos, pois Sesshoumaru sempre fora muito frio e reservado, não mostrando seu coração para ninguém, e de repente ele está amando perdidamente uma mulher, ainda por cima humana. Mas ele era assim mesmo, e não ligava para o que os outros pensavam dele, pois não devia nada para ninguém.  
Todos sentiam que aquele seria um ano de mudanças, parecia que algo de diferente ia acontecer, apenas não sabiam o que.  
-Você vai viajar em que dia senhorita Kagome? –perguntou Miroku.  
Estavam todos sentados embaixo de uma árvore de sakuras.  
-No dia dois!  
-Que sorte a sua... Vai curtir Londres por duas semanas inteirinhaaaaaaaaaas... –ele disse suspirando.  
-Não fale assim Miroku. Nós também vamos viajar! Só que para o sul do Japão, ver os seus pais, e não para Londres. –disse Sango tentando animá-lo.  
-E eu vou ficar aqui! –resmungou InuYasha.  
-Não vai viajar por que não quer... –disse Kagome irônica.  
-Feh.  
E eles ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, que parecia interminável. Foram andar todos juntos no festival e acabaram por perder-se uns dos outros. Kagome ficou sozinha com InuYasha, e eles não sabiam que fim tinham dado Sango e Miroku.  
-Vamos sair daqui! Está muito cheio! –a garota disse puxando para perto de umas árvores –Que horas são? –ela perguntou.  
-23:50  
-Já? Daqui a pouco eles vão começar com os fogos de artifício! –ela disse animada.  
-É mesmo. Mais um ano... –ele disse olhando para o céu.  
-O que foi?  
-Estava lembrando do passado.  
-Do que exatamente? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-De tudo! Quando nos conhecemos... quando fomos tocar no bar do Shippo... quando... esquece.  
-Da Kikyou... –ela terminou para ele olhando para o céu e entristecendo um pouco –Você ainda a ama, não é?  
-Não sei. Acho que não, ando meio confuso ultimamente.  
-Confuso com o que? –ela olhou para ele, e de repente ouviu-se o som dos primeiros fogos –Feliz Ano Novo! –ela disse mudando o assunto e o abraçando feliz.  
-Feliz Ano Novo! –ele respondeu retribuindo o abraço.  
E ficaram assim. Kagome sentiu o cheiro do hanyou e seu corpo colado ao dele. O hanyou sentia o mesmo e achou estranha aquela sensação. A garota estava saindo do ar, os barulhos dos fogos não eram mais ouvidos, não sentia mais o chão, tudo que sentia era um friozinho na barriga. O hanyou também não sentia o chão, e o barulho das pessoas e dos fogos foi ficando longe, longe e ele também sentia o friozinho na barriga. Kagome começou a se afastar dele lentamente, mas sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Os dois se olharam, então Kagome deixou de raciocinar, ela apenas fechou seus olhos.  
InuYasha olhou para a face tão perto da sua, o cheiro de Kagome invadindo suas sensíveis narinas, e então viu-a fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Não se conteve e a beijou. E se beijaram como se precisassem disso para viver. (e os fogos ao fundo! Lindu i.i) Beijaram-se por segundos, talvez minutos, não sabiam ao certo. Até que Kagome interrompeu o beijo, assustada e voltando a si. De repente o mundo voltou para o lugar, os barulhos fizeram-se presentes novamente e o chão estava sob seus pés. Ela o olhou quase chorando, sem saber o que fazer, até sair correndo.  
InuYasha ficou sem entender nada, o por quê de ela ter corrido, o por quê de terem se beijado e muito menos o por quê de seu coração estar batendo tão rápido, parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Passou os dedos nos lábios, até se virar e ir embora.  
Kagome correu para a sua casa e se trancou em seu quarto. Arfava. Por causa da corrida e do beijo, seu coração ia explodir, dessa vez ela tinha certeza.  
"Por que? Por que eu me deixei levar?" –ela pensava enquanto apenas uma lágrima escorria.

**§o§o§o§o§**

**_§Um dia depois, dia 2 de Janeiro§ _**

Kagome estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, só iriam sair de casa no fim da tarde, pois o vôo iria ser às sete. Ainda era cedo, e seu coração continuava apertado. Depois daquilo não havia falado com ninguém, apenas Sango que ligara no dia anterior dizendo que iria a sua casa para conversarem antes da viajem.  
Pegou um papel e começou a escrever o que sentia, frases a esmo que ainda não tinham forma. Riscava o papel com graciosidade, às vezes apagava, mas logo voltava a escrever. Já estava perto da hora do almoço quando terminou, e leu para si mesma.

**Kotoshi mo hitotsu kisetsu ga megutte  
Omoide wa mata tooku natta  
Aimai datta yume to genjitsu no  
Kyoukaisen wa tooku natta**

**_(Este ano, outra estação passou  
Memórias se tornaram desbotadas  
O limite entre o meu vago sonho  
E a realidade se tornou borrado)_**

"Mais um ano se passou, e logo o inverno vai acabar. Eu me lembro do passado, mas tudo se tornou tão vago e desbotado... Meu sonho era ter você InuYasha, mas nunca pude ter. E agora a realidade se borrou. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, e tenho medo que a nossa amizade acabe..." –ela pensou ao ler o primeiro verso de seu 'poema'.

**Sore demo itsuka kimi ni hanashita  
Yume ni uso wa hitotsu mo nakatta **

**_(Mesmo assim, o sonho que uma vez lhe contei  
Não continha uma única mentira nele)_**

"Com aquele beijo, eu acabei revelando meu sonho, não é? Meus sentimentos foram verdadeiros... Mas, e os seus? Eu não sei."

**Kyou ga totemo tanoshii to  
Ashi mo kitto tanoshikute  
Sonna hibi ga tsutzuiteku  
Sou omotteita ita ano goro **

**_(Hoje foi divertido  
E, com certeza, amanhã também será  
"Estes dias durarão para sempre"  
Ou era assim que eu pensava)_**

"Era assim que eu pensava antes... Pensava que estaria tudo sempre bem, mas essa foi minha desgraça. Pensava que os bons dias durariam para sempre, que sempre seria divertido. Como pude ser tão tola? Tive que cair para aprender a lição... Devia ter falado tudo desde o começo, levei isso tempo demais, longe demais."

**Kurikaeshiteku mainichi ni sukoshi  
Mono tarinasa wo kanji nagara  
Fushigi na jidai no sei da yo to  
Saki mawari shite akirameteita **

**_(Durante todos aqueles dias sem fim eu senti  
Como se algo estivesse faltando  
Eu pus a culpa nestas vezes artificiais  
E apenas desisti)_**

"Eu sempre senti que algo faltava dentro de mim, mas sempre pensava 'sempre seremos amigos, é o que me importa. Vou estar feliz com a felicidade dele', um pensamento artificial. Isso nunca foi verdade... Eu não consegui ser completamente feliz..."

**Kyou ga totemo kanashikute  
Ashi moshimo naiteitemo  
Sonna hibi mo atta ne to  
Waraeru hi ga kuru darou **

**_(Hoje foi muito triste  
E mesmo que eu chore amanhã  
Algum dia chegará o tempo em que eu possa rir  
E me lembrar do tempo que passamos juntos)_**

"Acho que vou chorar amanhã, talvez ainda hoje. Me sinto triste. Tenho esperança que algum dia irei rir e lembrar dos velhos e bons tempos."

**Ikudo meguri meguri yuku  
Kagiri aru toki no naka ni  
Bokura wa ima ikiteite  
Soshite nani wo mitsukeru darou **

**_(Quanto tempo se passou  
Nessa nossa curta existência?  
Nós iremos viver o agora  
E o que encontraremos?)_**

"Quanto tempo passou? Sete anos... O que vai acontecer? Eu não sei..." Ela se levantou e foi ver se precisava colocar mais alguma coisa na mala.  
À tarde, umas três horas, Sango chegou. Falou com todos, que estavam correndo, terminando de catar algumas coisas, e depois saiu com Kagome. Começaram a conversar em frente à goshinboku.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha não conseguia tirar Kagome de sua cabeça. Não conseguia entender seus pensamentos, colocá-los em ordem, e muito menos entender o que se passava em seu coração. Ficava relembrando da noite várias e várias vezes, sem entender o que havia acontecido. Também não entendia o por quê de Kagome ter ficado tão assustada.  
"Droga! O que está havendo?" –era o que ele pensava –"Eu tenho que falar com a Kagome, eu preciso entender!" –pensou, e se levantou do sofá de sua casa e indo para seu carro.  
Chegou no templo e ouviu as vozes de Kagome e Sango, e sentiu o cheiro de ambas impregnar-lhe as narinas. Pensou em voltar para casa, mas foi tomado de uma louca vontade de ouvir a conversa das duas, então ele se escondeu sutilmente atrás da goshinboku.  
-Você parece triste Kagome... –comentou Sango –Imaginei que deveria estar feliz.  
-Por que?  
-Bom, eu vi quando você e o InuYasha se beijaram, mas foi sem querer! –ela se desculpou.  
"Como assim ela deveria estar feliz por ter me beijado?" –ele pensou um pouco vermelho.  
-Ah, isso... É, também pensei que deveria estar feliz. Mas eu pensei muito depois daquilo.  
-Pensou em que? –sua amiga perguntou.  
-Em tudo. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho uma certa semelhança fisicamente com a Kikyou. –ela comentou.  
InuYasha deu uma espiada e ela tinha realmente razão, lembrava muito Kikyou. Agora lembrava-se de ter notado essa semelhança quando vira Kikyou e Kagome juntas pela primeira vez, quando ela fez a proposta para que se tornassem uma banda conhecida, mas depois esqueceu-se disso.  
-E o que tem isso?  
-Bom, ele ainda ama a Kikyou. Naquela hora eu acho que ele a viu, e não a mim, entende? –ela disse e uma lágrima caiu.  
"A Kagome está chorando?" –ele se perguntou mentalmente ao sentir o cheiro salgado de suas lágrimas.  
-É doloroso, mas naquela hora eu acho que ele procurou a Kikyou em mim. E eu tenho medo.  
-Medo do que? –Sango perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.  
-De perder a amizade dele, que eu lutei tanto para conseguir manter. Eu não devia ter me deixado levar pelos meus sentimentos! Agora tudo por que lutei pode ter sido jogado por água a baixo por um simples momento de felicidade... –ela desabafou.  
InuYasha estava com os olhos arregalados e seu coração batia muito forte.  
"Eu... sou um idiota..." –ele pensou.  
-Eu o amo tanto e agora... Tenho medo do que possa acontecer. –ela disse enxugando as lágrimas –Vamos entrar, daqui a pouco a gente vai ter que sair.  
-Mas o vôo não sai às sete?  
-Tenho que chegar às cinco lá.  
-É mesmo. Vamos entrar, mas fica calma. Não fique tão triste. –Sango disse enquanto se levantavam do banco.  
-Ok.  
Elas saíram andando, e por um momento Kagome olhou pra trás, mas não viu nada. InuYasha esperou que elas entrassem em casa para sair correndo.

"Eu cometi um grande erro..."

* * *

_Olá gente!_

_Espero q não keiram me matar, mas parece q a minha sina eh escrever o beijo e a moça foge XD aih aih._

_Estou mto feliz com a nova fic q estou escrevendo, logo logo vou posta-la! Espero q apreciem!_

_Não tenho mto o q comentar hj... Então vamos aos..._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Tiemi-chan –**_ baixa sim! Essa akee da ayu tbm! São ambas lindas, mas c vc kiser baixar a versão japa da do gackt eh melhor (eh bem mais bonita) O nome fika 'Jyuunigatsu no Love song' ok? Amo-te linda, kisus!_

**Renata –**_ Oba, q bom q consigo prender a atenção d alguém! Fiko tão feliz qdo recebo coments assim! Arigato, ne? Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Q bom q vc gosta dessa fic! Obrigada por comentar (alias, comente sempre q tiver tempo XDD) Eh, tbm axei os presentes lindos! Arigatoo ne? Kisus!_

_  
**Dessa-chan –** Vc fala a corrente q ele deu pra Kag? Linda ne? Eu tenho uma 'gota' em quartzo rosa, e o anel q ele deu eu tenho, por isso colokay na fic XDDD eh realmente lindo! Gostou do ano novo? C gostou comenta i.i please! Arigatoo, kisus!_

**Kayra Hiragana –**_ Arigatooo! Kisus em vc!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satsuki –**_ Eh, tenta não demorar msm não! Eh mto boa a fic! Hehehehehe XD Eh, eu nunk recebo mtos coments, pra vc ver como vc escreve melhor q eu XD Bom, bjo deles tah nesse cap, e não perca o cap 31, q vai ser lindo (e estah enormeXD) arigatoo chérie! Kisus em vc!_

**Ju Higurashi –**_ Hey, td mundo kerendo ver beijo XDDD espero q tenha gostado desse cap, e como disse pra Angel, o 31 vai estar lindo! Espero q tenha gostado! Arigatoo e kisus!_

Bom, eh isso ne? Kisus e baibai!

**§Lari-chan§**

**Seasons – Ayumi Hamasaki**


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

A cabeça de InuYasha dava voltas e mais voltas, estava girando. Ele parou seu carro em um parque pouco movimentado, com poucas pessoas e muitas árvores. Sentou-se em um dos bancos que se encontrava embaixo de uma árvore de sakuras, ignorando os olhares das pessoas que pareciam tê-lo reconhecido.  
Começou a pensar em tudo. Sua vida inteira passou-lhe pela mente, todos os momentos antes, durante e depois de ter conhecido Kagome e Sango. Sua mente rodava, girava cada vez mais rápido, enquanto ele começava a entender o que acontecia. Ele começava a entender tudo desde o principio, e se sentia cada vez mais culpado e idiota por nunca ter prestado atenção no seu próprio coração, que ele sempre tentara ignorar.  
Após ter-se passado uma hora aproximadamente, ele se levantou e foi para o seu carro. Precisava conversar com alguém. Não podia ser com Kagome, ela iria viajar e ainda não estava preparado para falar com a garota. Sesshoumaru estava fora de cogitação. Miroku... não, não queria falar sobre isso ainda nem com ele nem com Sango. Ainda não tinha nenhuma certeza dentro de si. Quer dizer, tinha, mas ainda estava inseguro. A única pessoa que lhe sobrava para conversar era com seu pai, e era a opção mais confiável. Rumou para sua antiga casa.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Filho! O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? –Inutaisho perguntou sentando-se no sofá.  
-Eu quero conversar.  
-Sobre o que?  
-Kagome.  
-O que minha pequena criança tem? –Inutaisho perguntou.  
-Nada, eu acho... É que eu... Eu cometi um erro muito grande em todos esses anos! –ele disse.  
-Como assim? –Inutaisho perguntou sorrindo, percebendo qual era o assunto e sentindo-se feliz por seu filho tê-lo escolhido para falar de um assunto tão delicado como aquele.  
-Bom... –InuYasha começou a falar o que havia acontecido no Ano Novo, um pouco desconfortável, pois nunca gostara muito de falar sobre seus sentimentos. E depois contou que ouvira a conversa entre Sango e Kagome, e que pensara muito antes de ir conversar.  
-E qual exatamente foi o seu erro? –o youkai perguntou após o hanyou ter terminado.  
-A Kagome disse que eu procurei a Kikyou nela... Mas eu nem lembrei da Kikyou naquela hora. E eu acho que foi o contrário! Em todos esses anos em que eu estive com a Kikyou eu estive procurando a Kagome na Kikyou! –ele disse nervoso consigo mesmo.  
-Entendo... Mas, você tem certeza disso?  
-Sim, eu acho... –ele disse baixando os olhos.  
-É bom que pense mais no assunto. –ele disse enfim –Aproveite que você não vai ver a Kagome por pelo menos duas semanas e pense bem no que você sente, pois não seria bom você fazê-la sofrer com uma ilusão, certo? –ele disse.  
-Tem razão.  
-Ela já sofreu o bastante nos últimos anos.  
-Como assim? –InuYasha perguntou sem entender.  
-Você meu filho –Inutaisho começou a dizer sorrindo –é muito desligado. Eu sempre soube disso que você descobriu hoje, e pelo que ela me disse, Sesshoumaru também.  
-Como assim 'ela me disse'?  
-No Natal eu disse que os olhos dela não tinham mais a mesma vivacidade de antes, e ela disse que o Sesshoumaru puxara para mim nesse aspecto, de perceber as coisas. –ele disse se levantando -Apenas você nunca notou, provavelmente os outros devem ter percebido também. –o youkai mais velho comentou.  
-Não é justo.  
-HAHAHAAHAHAHA! Passe a noite aqui e pense um pouco mais.  
-Ok.  
-Venha, vamos comer algo.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Já eram oito horas da noite, e havia se passado uma hora desde que entrara no avião. Seu avô roncava do seu lado, e Sota jogava game boy no banco de trás com sua mãe ao lado, que via uma revista. Kagome olhava pela janela, desanimadamente. Apesar de tudo, o céu estava bonito, com seu azul profundo quase negro e pequenos pontos brilhantes.  
"Vou ficar duas semanas longe do Japão, longe do InuYasha e das memórias. Eu quero descansar, fazer uma pequena viagem até a praia e sentir o vento. E vai ser bom subir nas pedras, para esquecer... Apenas deixarei a onda me acertar e o vento levar minha dor embora." –ela olhava pela janela –"Agora você está tão longe de mim... A linha do horizonte me distrai, não sei onde estou ainda. Onde você está, além de aqui dentro do meu peito? Quando eu via o mar, ainda no Japão, eu pensava 'a vida continua, se entregar é uma bobagem', mas agora eu quero me entregar. A dor é muito forte. Agora que vou ficar um pouco longe de você, vou cuidar um pouco de mim, tentar ser um pouco feliz ao menos. Quero deixar a onda me acertar e levar tudo embora..." –foi o que ela pensou antes de acabar adormecendo.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome chegou ao hotel de Londres de madrugada, não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara no avião e muito menos que horas eram, sabia apenas que logo iria amanhecer. Tinham ficado em um quarto que era quase um apartamento, e dormiram. No outro dia eles visitaram vários lugares da cidade, pontos históricos e lojas. Kagome sorria feliz, esquecia-se um pouco de InuYasha, queria curtir a viajem com seus familiares e deixar os problemas de lado.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Passaram-se dez dias desde que Kagome partira (wow, o tempo passa rápido XD). InuYasha fizera o que seu pai havia dito: pensara muito, em tudo, desde o princípio, e agora tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele realmente amava Kagome. Era estranho ele ter se iludido tão facilmente, a ainda por cima: por si mesmo. Sentia falta de Kagome, sempre fora tão grudado nela, sempre fazendo tudo juntos: ele, ela, Miroku e Sango. Agora era estranho não tê-la por perto, e ainda por cima: teria que agüentar essa ausência por mais alguns dias. Miroku e Sango também haviam viajado, mas Miroku havia telefonado para ele perguntando se estava tudo bem e contando o que estava acontecendo na casa de seus pais.  
Pelo que ele dissera estava tudo bem. Sango se divertia muito ouvindo as histórias que a mãe de Miroku contava de quando ele era mais novo, o que o deixava um tanto quanto irritado. E era verdade, pois ouvira risadas por parte de Sango ao fundo e um suspiro de Miroku. E ele havia reclamado de seu avô, que havia passado a mão em Sango assim que a viu, comprovando para InuYasha que a severgonhice era de família. Mas Kagome nem um cartão postal mandara ou ligara, apenas mandou um beijo para todos, em geral, da última vez que ligara para a amiga.  
Cansado de ficar sentado, ele pegou o seu violão e começou a tocar uma melodia desconhecida. Depois ele pegou uma folha de caderno e começou a rabiscar rapidamente. Após algum tempo ele começou a tocar novamente e olhar para o papel. Sorriu e começou a cantar.

**To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn´t think could be real  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold, utopian dream **

**_(Ver você quando eu acordo  
É um dom que eu penso não poder ser real  
Saber que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você  
é o triplo de um sonho utópico)_**

"Esses últimos dias me fizeram pensar assim. Acho que nunca vou ver você acordar, parece um sonho irreal. Saber que você me ama e não poder estar perto de você para aproveitar é uma utopia" (n/a: ver significado de utopia no fim do capitulo)

**You do something to me that I can´t explain  
so would I be out of line if i said  
I miss you?  
**

**_(Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar  
Então seria eu inconveniente se eu dissesse que  
Eu sinto sua falta?)_**

"Sinto sua falta Kagome. E os dias estão passando tão lentamente que estou quase morrendo. Será que é inconveniente dizer isso, posto que você sempre sentiu a minha falta e sempre esteve lá para me ajudar?"

**I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow, next to mine  
You have only been gone ten days  
but already I´m wasting away **

**_(Eu vejo sua foto  
Eu sinto seu aroma no espaço vazio do travesseiro próximo ao meu  
Tem apenas 10 dias que você se foi  
Mas a verdade é que eu estou me acabando)_**

"Tenho sua foto na cabeceira da minha cama, meu passatempo favorito é vê-la. Minha mente me prega peças, e quando estou para dormir eu sinto o seu cheiro no meu travesseiro e acordo. Você foi viajar a apenas dez dias, mas eu não agüento ficar longe de você. Estou me acabando em desespero."

**I know I´ll see you again  
whether far or soon  
But I need you to know that I care  
and, I miss You **

**_(Eu sei que eu verei você novamente  
Quer cedo ou tarde  
Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu gosto de você  
e, eu sinto sua falta)_**

"Eu sei que você vai voltar, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu a amo e sinto muito a sua falta"

Ele terminou d tocar e deitou no sofá novamente.  
-Droga, Kagome! Eu sinto sua falta.  
O telefone tocou.  
-Alô? –disse InuYasha atendendo-o ainda deitado no sofá.  
-'_E aí InuYasha_?'  
-Oi Miroku. Como estão as coisas por aí?  
-'_Indo. Não agüento mais ouvir as piadinhas que a Sango e minha mãe fazem. Meu avô anda com gracinha pra cima da Sango,e eu já cansei de ver ela dando tapas nele. Meu pai não fez isso porque está com medo da minha mãe. Pode? E como estão as coisas por ai?_'  
-Péssimas. Pior impossível. Não agüento nem sair de casa. –InuYasha disse desanimado.  
-'_Não sei se te anima, mas eu e a Sango vamos voltar amanhã._'  
-Que bom. Pelo menos eu vou ter com quem brigar. –disse InuYasha sorrindo.  
-'_Sua demonstração de amizade me comove... Quando a gente chegar de viajem, passamos aí pra te animar um pouquinho! Ah, e eu estou querendo ver um filme que estreou no cinema, ai a gente vai ver também!'_  
-Que legal, ir no cinema com você e com a Sango! Ficar vendo os dois se engo... –não terminou de falar, pois logo ouviu a voz de Sango.  
-'_Oi, InuYasha! A Kagome pediu pra mim mandar um beijo pra todo mundo_!' –ela disse.  
-Ah é? Ta...  
-'_Nossa, que desânimo! Escuta, eu vou desligar agora, então tchau ta? Beijo'_  
-Outro... –disse e desligaram.  
Ficou pensando em como seria o beijo que ela mandara se estivesse ali.

* * *

**_Utopia:_ em lugar nenhum, não existe, mas pode existir. U (negação) + TOPOS (lugar)**

_Olá gente!  
Poxa, fikei triste... pensei q receberia mais coments no ultimo cap, mas me enganei... bom, isso ker dizer q tava ruim ne? XDDD td bem, a gente faz o q pode XD _

**Agradeço:**

**Lokinha –**_ Arigatoo! Obrigada msm pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Dessa-chan –** _Obrigada pelo coment! Ah, eh a falta d imaginação para roupas masculinas XD Ainda mais ele q não fazem tão o gênero certinho... XD Realmente, mas os homens geralmente não tem a msm percepção q nohs mulheres! Kisus em vc!_

**Nat-chan –**_ Obrigada por comentr! Tbm amo as musikas XD kisus!_

_  
**Ju Higurashi –** Eh neh? XD Na hora q eu tava escrevendo a fic a imagem do Jack e da Rose no Titanic me veio a cabeça (agora, pq raios eu não sei XD) Ah claro, mas o gran finale estah perto o/ obrigada pelo coment, kisus!_

**Lora –**_ Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus em vc!_

**Yuna-chan –** Mto obrigada! Eu tava taum pra baixo axando q minha criatividade era uma merda (pq a fic fikou na msm coisa por mto tempo) e vc me diz algo para levantar o animo! Mto obrigada msm XD Nossa, demorou pra ler o/ (feliz por isso) (chorando d alegria (minha fic eh a melhor para alguém i.i)) Ehhh, no cap reretrasado eu tbm axei q fikaram ótimos os pensamentos (me superei) Seu blog não apareceu! Arigatoo mais uma vez, kisus em vc!

**Loritoledo –** Ah, eh XD isso eh basicamente uma registrada minha (bem "noiva em fuga" XD) fiz isso em uma fic d gundam tbm xDNormal, ne? Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

Bom, eh isso gente! kisus em vcs!

**I miss you – Incubus**

**Vento no Litoral (Renato Russo), eu tirei os pensamentos da Kagome no avião dessa música, ouçam... é linda!**


	30. Capítulo Trinta

**_§Em Londres§_**

Kagome estava passando no saguão de entrada do hotel, quando não pode deixar de ouvir uma conversa.  
-E agora? O que faremos?  
-Não sei... Mas não podemos cancelar, está muito em cima da hora!  
-Tem razão. Mas onde acharemos alguém que faça uma apresentação musical para hoje à noite?  
-Ahn... Com licença –Kagome disse para os dois senhores de terno que estavam conversando –Vocês estão precisando do que exatamente?  
-Oh, senhorita Kagome, certo? –um deles disse lembrando-se do nome dela –O caso é que nós havíamos contratado alguém para fazer uma apresentação aqui no hotel hoje à noite, mas ligaram hoje dizendo que não iriam vir, surgiu um imprevisto.  
-Ahn... Eu acho que posso ajudar vocês. Eu sou vocalista de uma banda e sei tocar piano, violão... –ela disse sorrindo.  
-Sério? Mas você é uma hóspede, não seria certo que.  
-Não, eu gosto de fazer isso. Deixe que eu toque para você ver! –ela disse.  
-Ok então. Venha até a sala do hotel, já deve saber que temos um piano lá!  
-Sim -disse e foram para onde tinha o piano.  
Ao chegarem, Kagome sentou-se no banquinho, levantou a tampa que protegia as teclas e passou a mão por elas. Até começar a tocar. A música era calma e dava um sentimento de solidão. Era como se houvesse alguém sozinho em uma praia deserta, sem nada nem ninguém. Era uma música triste e expressava perda, como se a pessoa tivesse perdido tudo o que mais importava na vida. Tinha um quê de sofrimento que ninguém naquela sala conseguiria entender ou expressar em palavras o que sentia ao ouvi-la. Ao término da música todos aplaudiram Kagome, que ficou um pouco sem graça.  
-A senhorita toca muito bem! Mas não a ouvi cantar... Deve ser belo.  
-Obrigada! Vou cantar uma agora. –disse e começou a tocar e cantar.

**Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen**

**_(Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça)_**

**Listen to each drop of rain  
Aaah Whispering secrets in rain  
Aaah Magically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides **

**_(Escute cada gota de chuva  
Aaah Murmurando segredos na chuva  
Aaah Fascinantemente procurando por alguém para ouvir  
Essa história é maior do que ela esconde)_**

**Each droplet long gone  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye **

**_(Cada gotinha distante foi  
Não podemos ficar por enquanto  
É tão difícil dizer adeus_)**

**Listen to the rain  
Aa...ah Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain  
Weeping  
Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh Oo...ooh oooh oh oh Listen listen  
Listen listen **

**_(Ouça a chuva  
Aa... ah Ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça, ouça a chuva  
Pingando  
Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh Oo...ooh oooh oh oh Ouça ouça  
Ouça ouça)_**

**I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly sweet I say no  
Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you **

**_(Eu estou sozinha na tempestade  
Repentinamente doce eu disse não  
Eles não podem ficar por você, não tem muito tempo  
Abra seus olhos para o amor a sua volta)_**

**You can feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain  
oo...ooh oh oh oh oh ooh ooh oh oh oooh Listen **

**_(Você pode sentir que está sozinho  
Mas eu estou aqui com você  
Você pode fazer o que você sonha  
Somente lembre de ouvir a chuva  
oo...ooh oh oh oh oh ooh ooh oh oh oooh Ouça)_**

Todos aplaudiram novamente.  
-Se você realmente quer fazer o show essa noite, pode fazer!  
-Tudo bem então Me arranje um violão, posso alternar entre violão e piano, para não ficar cansativo!  
-Claro!  
-E você poderá ficar um dia a mais aqui no hotel! Por nossa conta! –disse o outro homem sorridente.  
-Mas não precisa! –ela disse corada.  
-Oh, não eu insisto! Eu sou o dono do hotel, e quero que fique mais um dia por minha conta!  
-Ah, obrigada então.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome estava com um vestido branco simples e brilhante, com uma sandália prateada, o que dava contraste com seu cabelo preto, que estava solto. Ela olhou para a sala e a viu cheia, pois quase todos no hotel queriam ver a apresentação, que todos haviam prometido ser ótima. O avô, a mãe e o irmão de Kagome também estavam lá, queriam vê-la tocando, sempre adoravam assistir aos shows dela e da banda.  
-Boa noite para todos. –ela disse sorrindo ao entrar –A apresentação ficará por minha conta, sou Kagome Higurashi.  
-Eu sei quem você é! –disse uma menina que aparentava ter 16 anos na primeira fileira. Seus olhos eram verdes e seu cabelo loiro, sorriso fácil e a pele bem branca –Você é vocalista da banda Yume, não é? Do Japão? –ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.  
-Sou sim. –Kagome disse sorrindo e fez um sinal, que queria dizer que elas conversavam depois.  
Então ela começou a cantar e a tocar. Após mais ou menos uma hora e meia a apresentação acabou e ela recebeu elogios de todos que haviam assistido. Sua família havia ido dormir, pois já era tarde, de modo que só ficaram ela e a menina desconhecida.  
-Oi, eu sou a filha do dono do hotel Sou Anne!  
-Ah, acho que não preciso me apresentar de novo, não é? –Kagome disse sorrindo.  
-Não! Puxa, eu nunca pensei que fosse conversar com você assim, cara a cara! Parece sonho sabia? –ela disse feliz.  
-Ah é?  
-Eu sou fã de vocês da Yume!  
-Fico feliz em saber que nós temos fãs aqui em Londres! Nunca pensei que viesse tão longe- -Ah vem, todos os meus amigos gostam! Mas, só está você aqui? –ela perguntou.  
-Da banda sim! Estamos de 'férias', por assim dizer. Eu resolvi descansar um pouco e fazer uma viajem com minha família! Sango, Miroku e... –ela fez uma pausa lembrando-se do Ano Novo –InuYasha ficaram no Japão.  
-Que pena, gostaria de conhecer todos! Por que não fazem um show aqui? Conheço muita gente que ficaria feliz!  
-Boa idéia! Eu vou falar com eles e vou tentar vir para cá assim que puder!  
-Que legal! Eu vou adorar!  
-Que bom!  
-É você quem escreve a maioria das músicas, né? –ela perguntou.  
-Sim! Eu e o InuYasha!  
-Eu as acho tão tristes!  
-Acho que todos devem achar... –ela disse olhando para o chão –É que eu transmito o que sinto nas músicas, quer dizer, acho que todos os autores de qualquer coisa devem transmitir o que sentem no que escrevem, né? –ela disse tentando mudar o assunto.  
-Ah, claro! É lindo isso, não é? Gostaria de saber me expressar assim também! Quer sair amanhã? Fazer um programa diferente? Por que você só deve ter visto museus até agora!  
-É verdade! Ir para onde?  
-Amanhã à noite! Uma danceteria! Ai você pode conhecer meus amigos!  
-Ótimo! Vamos sim! –ela respondeu animada –Eu preciso realmente ocupar a minha cabeça um pouco!  
-Então ta! Amanhã eu passo aqui às nove para pegar você!  
-Ok -Boa noite, eu preciso voltar para casa agora ta? Tchau, até amanhã! –ela deu um beijo no rosto de Kagome e saiu.  
-Tchau!

"_Preciso ocupar mesmo a minha cabeça, esquecê-lo um pouco, senão eu vou enlouquecer! O amor dói..."_

* * *

_Oi!  
Bom, eh no próximo gente! Finalmente eu estou no fim! Mais um mês q ela termina XDDD Axo q vou postar minha nova fic semana q vem, espero q tds leiam e comentem pra mim XD E q gostem, claro... isso eh o mais importante._

**Agradecimentos:**

****

_**T-Becca –** Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus em vc!_

**Ju Higurashi –**_ Bem pouco XD Pra variar eu fiz esse cap pra encher lingüiça... Mas não posso me culpar, sempre quis fazer uma fic grande XD Mto obrigada! Kisus!_

**Kayra Hiragana –**_ Normal, eu tbm tenho mta preguiça XDDD Vou t desapontar XD Eles não vão brigar não (HUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUA) Vai dar td certo no fim, sem brigas XD Mto obrigada por comentar (pelos dois caps) kisus em vc!  
_

**Lokinha –** _Eu sou mah sim XD Ele merece! Arigatoo, kisus!_

**Vivica Higurashi –**_ Hahahahahaha XD Mudou da água pro sangue neh? Ker dizer, vinho XD Naum, ainda eh no próximo XDDD mas espero q tenha gostado! Kisus e arigatoo!  
**Ana Higurashi –** Normal, obrigada por se lembrar msm assim! Eh, mais 4 caps soh XD kisus!_

**Sango-Web –**_ Ah, podia ter comentado antes :( Mas td bem XD tah comentando agora e eh o q importa! Mto obrigada, kisus!_

**Bia Potter –** _Td bem XDDMto linda essa musika ne? Eu adoro legião urbana (uma das poucas bandas nacionais q prestam XDDD) Ah, eles não vão cantar essa musika (sem contar q a fic jah tah pronta i.i) Td bem, adoro coments gdes! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus em vc!_

**Dessa-I-Loka –**_ Mto obrigada por comentar! Eh, mas no prox cap ele ficaram definitivamente juntos! Mtos kisus em vc!_

**Yume Higurashi –**_ Gomen ne? Mas o prox vai estar enormeeeee, entaum vai compensar XDD obrigada! Kisus!_

Bom, o q posso dizer agora eh:

**NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!** E jah vou adiantando q eu kero MTOS coments, senaum eu não posto a continuação u.u ok?

Kisus!  
**§Lari-chan§**

**_Regret – Malice Mizer (eh a música que ela tocou no piano, sem vocal. Ouçam, eh linda i.i)  
Listen to the rain - Evanescence_**


	31. Capítulo Trinta e Um

InuYasha estava mais nervoso que o normal, pois havia ido na casa de Kagome e não encontrara ninguém, sendo que era para a menina ter chegado nesse dia. Chegou em casa e ligou para Sango.  
-'_Alô_?' –perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.  
-Oi Sango, é o InuYasha.  
-'_Percebi... e de péssimo humor por sinal_.' –ela disse suspirando.  
-Não é hora para brincadeiras! A Kagome não ia chegar hoje? –ele perguntou.  
-'_Ah! Desculpa InuYasha! Eu esqueci de falar que ela só vai voltar amanhã!_'  
-Como assim? –perguntou incrédulo.  
-'_Digamos que ela tenha ajudado o dono do hotel e ele insistiu para que ela ficasse mais um dia por conta dele! Então ela só volta amanhã_'  
-Droga! Eu precisava falar com ela!  
-'_Calma InuYasha! A gente não tinha combinado de ir aí um dia depois que ela chegasse?'_  
-Mas eu preciso falar com ela a sós!  
-'_Hmmm... Bom, façamos o seguinte. A Kagome é pontual, então ela vai chegar na hora combinada, certo? Mas eu e o Miroku chegamos atrasados... Ai dá tempo para você conversar com ela! Ok'_  
-Ok, então. Tchau. –e desligou o telefone. 

_**§Dois dias depois§**_

Kagome parou o carro em frente à casa de InuYasha. Era estranho estar ali novamente, tinha se esquecido pelo menos um pouco dele em sua viagem e agora... Bem, agora estava na casa dele. Por que Sango inventara de marcar um almoço lá? Justo um dia antes de voltarem à sua vida rotineira. Mas tudo bem, tinha tudo sob controle, e apenas fingiria que nada tinha acontecido no Ano Novo, e só esperava que ele também fingisse, ou pelo menos tivesse esquecido.  
Ela parou na porta de entrada e ia bater, mas viu a porta aberta, então entrou sem bater mesmo, apesar de tudo ainda era a casa de InuYasha e sabia que poderia fazer isso. A casa parecia vazia, a única luz que entrava era das grandes janelas da sala.  
-Inu... –ela começou a falar, mas olhou para o sofá da sala e o viu deitado, sem camisa e parecia dormir.  
Ela ficou vermelha ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais sem camisa. Chegou perto, deixou sua bolsa em uma poltrona sem fazer barulho e se ajoelhou em frente a InuYasha. Olhou para a boca do hanyou, lembrando-se da sensação que sentira ao beijá-lo no Ano Novo, e seu coração começou a pular dentro do peito. Ela esticou a mão para tocar sua face, mas ele segurou seu braço subitamente e abriu os olhos, até então fechados.  
-QUE SUSTO INUYASHA! –ela gritou caindo para trás.  
-Nossa, me desculpa. –ele disse sorrindo, com o coração também pulando dentro do peito –Não pensei que fosse assustar.  
-Eu ia te chacoalhar e ver se você acordava, mas parece que não deu tempo –mentiu se levantando com a mão no peito e respirando rapidamente.  
-Calma! Quer água? –ele perguntou preocupado.  
-Não, não! Ta tudo bem! Pensei que a Sango e o Miroku já tivessem chegado. –ela disse se sentindo mal por estar sozinha com ele.  
-Não chegaram ainda. E isso é bom... –ele disse.  
-Por que?  
-Por que eu quero falar com você a sós, mas pensei que ir à sua casa ontem ia ser chato, porque você tinha acabado de chegar da viajem.  
-F-falar comigo? O... O que? –ela perguntou com seu coração quase saindo pela boca.  
-Um assunto muito sério. –ele suspirou e tomou ar –É que eu quero dizer que... Eu cometi um erro muito grande com relação a você. –ele disse –"_Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil!_" –completou em pensamento.  
-Ah... "_Agora ele vai dizer que acha melhor a gente não se ver mais e ter um relacionamento só no trabalho..._" –ela pensou quase chorando –Que erro?  
-Um erro muito idiota. Eu sou um idiota! E odeio cada coisa que fiz você passar, cada momento de sofrimento que você teve por mim... –ele despejou.  
-Ahn? Eu não estou entendendo InuYasha. Quem disse que eu sofri? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Você. –Kagome arregalou os olhos –Depois do Ano Novo eu fiquei muito confuso com relação a tudo que eu sentia e resolvi falar com você para tentar esclarecer algumas coisas dentro de mim. Então eu fui à sua casa no dia que você ia viajar, mas encontrei você conversando com a Sango...

**_§Flashback§_**

_Chegou no templo e ouviu as vozes de Kagome e Sango, e sentiu o cheiro de ambas impregnar-lhe as narinas. Pensou em voltar para casa, mas foi tomado de uma louca vontade de ouvir a conversa das duas, então ele se escondeu sutilmente atrás da goshinboku.  
-Você parece triste Kagome... –comentou Sango –Imaginei que deveria estar feliz.  
-Por que?  
-Bom, eu vi quando você e o InuYasha se beijaram, mas foi sem querer! –ela se desculpou.  
"Como assim ela deveria estar feliz por ter me beijado?" –ele pensou um pouco vermelho.  
-Ah, isso... É, também pensei que deveria estar feliz. Mas eu pensei muito depois daquilo.  
-Pensou em que? –sua amiga perguntou.  
-Em tudo. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho uma certa semelhança fisicamente com a Kikyou. –ela comentou.  
InuYasha deu uma espiada e ela tinha realmente razão, lembrava muito Kikyou. Agora se lembrava de ter notado essa semelhança quando vira Kikyou e Kagome juntas pela primeira vez, quando ela fez a proposta para que se tornassem uma banda conhecida, mas depois esqueceu-se disso.  
-E o que tem isso?  
-Bom, ele ainda ama a Kikyou. Naquela hora eu acho que ele a viu, e não a mim, entende? –ela disse e uma lágrima caiu.  
"A Kagome está chorando?" –ele se perguntou mentalmente ao sentir o cheiro salgado de suas lágrimas.  
-É doloroso, mas naquela hora eu acho que ele procurou a Kikyou em mim. E eu tenho medo.  
-Medo do que? –Sango perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.  
-De perder a amizade dele, que eu lutei tanto para conseguir manter. Eu não devia ter me deixado levar pelos meus sentimentos! Agora tudo por que lutei pode ter sido jogado por água a baixo por um simples momento de felicidade... –ela desabafou.  
InuYasha estava com os olhos arregalados e seu coração batia muito forte.  
"Eu... sou um idiota..." –ele pensou.  
-Eu o amo tanto e agora... Tenho medo do que possa acontecer._

**_§Fim do Flashback§_**

Acabei ouvindo a conversa de vocês.  
-Você não tinha o direito! –ela disse e uma lágrima escorreu, agora tinha mais medo ainda do que poderia acontecer.  
-Eu sei que não. Desculpe. Mas... Foi ai que eu percebi meu erro. –ele continuou com o coração apertado ao ver as lágrimas da garota –Você disse que naquela hora eu procurei a Kikyou em você, mas foi totalmente o inverso!  
-Eu não estou entendendo... Acho melhor eu... –ela fez menção de pegar a bolsa para ir embora, queria fugir dali, sumir do mapa, ir para Londres e nunca mais voltar.  
-Você não vai embora! –ele disse em um tom mais alto que a assustou –Apenas me ouça um pouco, por favor... –os dois se olharam por um tempo –Eu descobri que... Eu nunca amei a Kikyou, e sim você. Eu não procurei a Kikyou em você no Ano Novo, e sim você na Kikyou nos últimos quatro anos!  
Kagome sentiu um baque no coração e de repente o tempo parou. Pronto, agora o seu coração realmente parara de bater. Sentiu também um torpor nos ouvidos e suas pernas ficaram bambas.  
-Esse foi o meu maior erro, e essas duas semanas longe de você fizeram com que eu percebesse. Acho que inconscientemente eu pensei que sempre teria você ao meu lado, não importasse o que acontecesse, mas cada vez mais e mais você se afastava de mim. Nunca percebi isso e agora eu vejo que só fiz mal para você... Talvez eu nunca consiga o seu perdão, mas eu queria que você soubesse. –ele disse sorrindo e sentindo um peso sair de suas costas. Ele chegou perto de Kagome e colocou sua mão no rosto da garota, sentindo a pele macia que ela tinha. Foi chegando mais e mais perto –Eu t...  
_paaaaaaaaan (isso eh uma campainha XD)_  
Kagome saiu do transe e ficou muito vermelha. InuYasha balançou as orelhinhas e ficou de mau-humor.  
-D-devem s... ser a S-Sango e o Mi-miroku! –Kagome disse se afastando –Eu vou ao banheiro! –disse e saiu correndo.  
InuYasha foi abrir a porta com a cara fechada.  
-Oi! –disse Sango sorridente.  
-Feh!  
-Nossa InuYasha... Que cara... –comentou Miroku.  
-Entrem logo antes que eu feche a porta! –ele disse nervosinho.  
-A Kagome já chegou né? Eu vi o carro dela! –Sango disse se sentando no sofá.  
-Ela foi no banheiro.  
-Já voltei. –Kagome disse surgindo. InuYasha e ela se olharam e ambos ficaram vermelhos.  
-Já que todos chegaram, venham comer antes que esfrie!  
-Vovó Kaede! A senhora estava aí? –Kagome disse surpresa.  
-Sim! O InuYasha pediu a minha ajuda para fazer o almoço –a senhora disse sorrindo –Mas venham antes que esfrie!  
Todos foram para a sala de jantar. Apesar de InuYasha ainda estar bravinho, o almoço transcorreu normalmente, com todos conversando. Depois foram para a sala.  
-Eu escrevi uma música, só falta eu terminar de por melodia... –disse InuYasha olhando para Kagome.  
-Toca aí pra gente ouvir! –disse Miroku.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do **

**_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Tem muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito)_**

"Eu realmente não sou uma pessoa perfeita, tenho meus defeitos e ainda tem a questão de ser um hanyou. Tem muitas coisas na minha vida que eu queria ter evitado fazer e dizer." –ele começou no violão.

**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you **

**_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só quero que você saiba  
Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra recomeçar  
E esta razão é você)_**

"Mas a gente aprende com os erros, e eu aprendi muito com o meu maior erro. Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você, mesmo sem perceber. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu encontrei uma razão para viver e para mudar, para consertar meus erros... Minha razão é você." –ele olhou para Kagome que ficou vermelha.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you **

**_(Eu sinto muito se te magoei  
É algo comaqual preciso conviver todo dia  
E toda dor pela qual te fiz passar  
Eu gostaria de poder tirar tudo  
E ser o único a pegar todas suas lágrimas  
Por que eu quero que você ouça  
Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra recomeçar  
E esta razão é você  
E esta razão é você  
E esta razão é você  
E esta razão é você)_**

"Desculpe-me Kagome. É o que eu mais quero! Não queria ter feito você sofrer, mas eu convivo com isso todo o dia e é algo que dói em mim. Gostaria de tirar toda essa dor de você, apagar as suas lágrimas e recomeçar tudo. Não sei se você vai me querer depois disso, mas eu encontrei a minha razão de vida e ela é você." –InuYasha não escondia mais. Encarava Kagome enquanto cantava, fazendo com que esta ficasse muito vermelha e com que Miroku e Sango se sentissem deslocados (velas XDDDD).

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you **

**_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu só quero que você saiba  
Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim  
Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão pra recomeçar  
E esta razão é você  
Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar  
Um lado de mim que você não conhecia  
Uma razão pra tudo que faço  
E a razão é você)_**

"Minha razão é você"  
-Viram? Não consegui um final ainda... –ele disse encostando as costas no sofá e colocando o violão no chão –Você pode me ajudar Kagome? –eleperguntou para ela.  
-Ah, o-ok. Mas depois a gente termina. Eu vou fazer um suco pra gente! –ela disse saindo e indo para a cozinha. Queria apenas sair dali para respirar.  
Ela olhou à sua volta e lembrou que a jarra ficava em um armário alto, na lateral da cozinha. Kagome abriu o armário e tentou pegar a jarra, ficando na ponta dos pés, então ela sentiu uma mão quente em sua cintura e se desequilibrou.  
-Quer ajuda? –perguntou InuYasha segurando Kagome para que esta não caísse.  
-É a terceira vez que você quase me mata do coração hoje. –ela disse muito vermelha.  
-Terceira? Mas não foram... –ele parou de falar e sorriu –Eu não consegui terminar de fazer uma coisa... –ele disse se aproximando dela –Eu... -ele começou a falar.  
-Querem ajuda? –perguntou Sango da porta da cozinha quebrando todo o clima.  
-Ai! Façam vocês o suco! Eu vou pra sala! –Kagome disse saindo da cozinha, super vermelha após o quarto susto.(eh soh um suco XD pra q 3 pessoas?)  
-Droga Sango!  
-O que foi?  
-Esquece! –ele disse saindo da cozinha e deixando o suco por conta de Sango.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Acho que é melhor a gente ir Miroku, está tarde. –Sango disse olhando no relógio.  
-Tem razão, vamos.  
Foram todos para a porta se despedirem.  
-Eu acho que eu vou também... –Kagome disse tentando escapar, a declaração tinha a deixado sem palavras, fora tão de repente.  
-Você fica! –InuYasha disse para Kagome.  
-Tá! –ela respondeu fazendo meia volta e entrando na casa, como um robô.  
-Tchau para vocês! –InuYasha disse e fechou a porta sem dar tempo para que respondessem.  
Kagome estava olhando para ele.  
-Continuando... –ele disse andando em direção à ela, enquanto Kagome ia andando para trás –Eu... –Kagome encontrou a parede. InuYasha sorriu e colocou a mão em sua face –Eu te amo Kagome, eu te amo. –ele disse pegando Kagome pela cintura e a aproximando de si, colando seus corpos. As pernas de Kagome estavam bambas, mas InuYasha a segurava.  
Então InuYasha a beijou apaixonadamente. Kagome enlaçou o seu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo mais ainda, se entregando totalmente. Após vários minutos eles se separaram e Kagome encostou-se à parede novamente. Ela sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso que InuYasha não via há anos.  
-Faz tempo que não a vejo sorrir assim... Quase esqueci como era.  
-Esse sorriso eu sempre guardei pra você, mas eu não podia mostrá-lo para não me entregar. -ela disse sorrindo.  
-Até parece que você era fugitiva.  
-Mas eu fui por um bom tempo. –ela o abraçou forte –Eu te amo tanto InuYasha! –ela começou a chorar –Eu quero esquecer tudo aquilo, quero apagar tudo!  
-Eu quero recomeçar com você Kagome. Você é a minha razão. Ou perca dela... –ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Voltaram a se beijar, até que InuYasha a pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas indo para o seu quarto.  
_(Hentai)_

* * *

_**Olá pessoas!**_

_  
Vcs entenderam o trocadilho depois da musika? o InuYasha dizendo q precisava da Kagome pra terminar a musika e talz XD entenderam neh? Ele precisa dela pra continuar a vida... compreendem? Falando em musika... Bom, axo q essa coube mto bem no fim, mas concordo q talvez não seja das melhores. Caso alguns não gostem, levem apenas em consideração a letra (q eh mto bonita, ne?)_

_**Momento propaganda:**  
Gente, postei minha nova fic \o/ Por favor, leiam. Se vcs gostaram dessa, vão gostar mto mais da nova (ela estah mil vezes melhor e bem escrita XD e os caps são gdes XD) O nome eh Yuki, deem pelo menos uma conferida i.i E deixem comentahrios dizendo c tah uma bosta ou c tah bom u.u_

Bom, finalmente os finalmentes! Eu kero mtoooooos comentahrios, senaum eu não vou continuar a fic (soh falta o final, 3 caps)  
Não colokay hentai, o/ Não foi dessa vez XD Axo q no contexto da fic um hentai não faz mto sentido. Vou deixar a imaginação de vcs rolarem soltas XD Prometo q na nova eu ponho uma cena erótica.

GENTEEE! lançaram um CD da Utada Hikaru akee no Brasil! (chora d emoção e alegria) KAMI-SAMA OUVIU AS MINHAS PRECES XDDD Gente... Hikki no BR... eh quase um sonho utópico! Semanaq vem vai xegar lah na loja da Liberdade e eu vou comprar! (risada sádica) Buon, chega d propagandas por hj u.u (mas comprem tbm XDD)

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos!

_  
_**Agradeço:**

**Star Angel Matsuyama –**_ Hey q bom! Bom, não foi dessa vez XD decidi q não vou colokar hentai nessa fic, soh na próxima! Eu tentei postar ela, mas to proibida pelo site ateh o dia 23 (nem sei pq XD) bom, mtos kisus em vc mon chérie!_

**Nanda Higurashi –**_ Weeeee! Ki baum q vc gostou da fic i.i Eh taum lindo receber coments como o seu! O miroku deve tar pastando XD HUAHAUHAUHAUA! A idehia de fazer isso veio d ultima hora, mas fikou lekau neh? Mtos kisus em vc, e obrigada por comentar!_

**Sango-web –** _Hey, arigatoo! Eh, tbm axo... vc tinha q ter comentado antes i.i continue comentando (tah no final, não custa nada XD) kisus em vc!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Ah, o tchans tah akee XD obrigada por comentar! Continue o fazendo, falta pouco! Kisus!_

**Bia Potter –** _Obrigada por comentar! Eh, eu sei q gosto d musikas boas XD continue comentando, kisus!_

**Dessa-chan –**_Ah, pode deixar! Não vou desistir não... Soh kero bastante comentahrio pra saber c tah bom e c tah uma droga XD continue comentando sim! Nee, arigatoo! Kisus!_

**Kayra Hiyana –**_ Nhá, mto obrigada por comentar! Msm tendo sido tão tarde! Kisus em vc!_

**Ju Higurashi –**_ E aih? Gostou? Odiou? Fikou uma bosta? Me manda coment dizendo o q axou i.i obrigada! Kisus!_

**Hiyuri Higurashi Black –** _Arigatoo, ne? Kisus em vc!_

_Bom, eh isso! E como jah avisei NÃO COLOKO O PROXIMO C NÃO RECEBER NO MINIMO 10 COMENTS XDDD kisus em tds!_

_  
**§Lari-chan§**_

_**The Reason - Hoobastank**_


	32. Capítulo Trinta e Dois

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou **

**_(Se mais lágrimas caírem desanimadas  
Cada coração se torna gentil  
Se as pessoas expressarem o que elas acham  
Cada coração pode ser satisfeito)_**

-Hoje nós vamos almoçar na sua casa e jantar na casa do meu pai! –disse InuYasha para Kagome que estava se trocando.  
O hanyou estava deitado na cama, olhando os movimentos da garota, ou melhor, da mulher que desabrochara para ele.  
-Sim, vamos! Mas será que você podia se mexer? Nós estamos A-T-R-A-S-A-D-O-S! –ela disse parando o que estava fazendo para olhá-lo.  
-Relaxa Kagome... –ele disse e a puxou, dando-lhe um beijo.  
-Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando folgada... –ela disse sorrindo depois que se separaram –Eu ainda acho que estou sonhando, acredita?  
-Se for sonho eu não quero acordar mais... –ele disse sorrindo.  
-É, mas acho melhor você andar mais rápido... Ainda tenho que passar em casa para trocar essa roupa! Não vai pegar bem eu aparecer no estúdio com a mesma roupa de ontem!  
-Ta bom! Ta bom! –ele disse e se levantou indo em direção ao guarda roupa.  
Logo terminaram e saíram. Foram no carro de Kagome, depois ela levaria ele para casa.  
-Vem! Eu me troco rapidinho e a gente sai! Mas não fala nada pra mamãe, vamos falar no almoço! –Kagome pediu sorridente.  
-Ok!  
Entraram na casa da garota.  
-Bom dia!  
-Bom dia filha! Bom dia InuYasha! –a senhora Higurashi disse sorridente.  
-Eu vou trocar de roupa! –Kagome disse já da escada.  
-Vem aqui na cozinha InuYasha! Eu fiz aquele bolo que você adora!  
-Sério? –perguntou com os olhos brilhantes –Eu quero!  
Kagome voltou em cinco minutos.  
-É aquele bolo? –perguntou Kagome começando a babar –Eu quero!  
Comeram. A mãe de Kagome olhava os dois atentamente, e então sorriu.  
-Vamos InuYasha! Estamos atrasados! –disse Kagome puxando-o –Ah! Mãe, hoje eu vou vim almoçar aqui, então faz algo BEM gostoso! Tchau!  
E saíram correndo.

**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta **

**(Eu estava com medo da noite inacabada  
Então eu rezei para as estrelas distantes)**

Chegaram ao estúdio apenas 15 minutos atrasados, mas todos já estavam lá esperando.  
-Desculpem o atraso! –disse Kagome assim que entrou na sala.  
-Tá... Mas por que atrasaram? –perguntou Miroku se aproveitando da situação ao ver que Kagome falaria qualquer coisa por que não estava prestando atenção.  
-Ah, por que o I... -começou.  
-Porque o despertador dela não tocou na hora certa. Aí como nós havíamos combinado que eu passaria na casa dela para pegá-la hoje cedo, nós dois acabamos atrasando. –disse InuYasha percebendo –Não é?  
-Ahn? Ah... é! –ela concordou sem graça.  
-Sei.  
-E como foram de férias? –perguntou Rin sorridente.  
-Ótimas/Horríveis! –disseram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.  
-Não foram tão ruins assim Miroku... –disse Sango.  
-É por que não foi você que teve que agüentar a mãe e a namorada rindo da sua cara com histórias sobre a sua infância! –ele disse emburrado.  
-Mas foi engraçado! HAHAHAHAHAHA! –disse Sango –Depois eu conto pra vocês!  
-Ah não... –Miroku afundou no sofá.  
-Foi ótimo ver Londres! –disse Kagome animada –Quando faltava só quatro dias pra eu voltar, o dono do hotel insistiu pra que eu ficasse mais um dia por conta dele, só porque eu o ajudei em uma coisa!  
-Em que? –perguntou Rin que não estava sabendo da história ainda.  
-Ele tinha contratado um show, mas no dia os caras ligaram dizendo que não podiam ir. Ai eu ouvi a história e disse que fazia o show no lugar deles! –disse Kagome sorrindo –Ai eu descobri algo interessante! A filha do dono do hotel sabia quem eu era... E pediu para que fizéssemos um show lá, porque ela conhece um monte de gente que gosta da gente!  
-Nossa! Acho que eu vou ver se consigo agendar um show pra lá então! –disse Rin –E você InuYasha?  
-Minhas férias foram péssimas, horríveis... Até ontem. –ele disse sorrindo, o que fez Kagome ficar vermelha.  
-E o que aconteceu de tão especial ontem? –perguntou Miroku.  
-Se você parar de pensar besteiras eu te falo... –disse InuYasha mostrando a língua para o amigo.  
Sango olhou para Kagome e viu sorriso que a amiga trazia na face, com os olhos brilhantes e então ficou muito feliz, dando um belo sorriso.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru **

**_(Eternamente repetindo o tempo  
Nós estamos procurando pelo amor  
Porque queremos nos tornar fortes  
E olhamos para o distante céu)_**

-E como você foi de férias Rin? –perguntou Sango animada.  
-Foi tudo ótimo e bem aproveitado! –disse –Vou aproveitar para entregar isso para vocês! –ela disse estendendo quatro envelopes vinho com o nome de cada um com um: '_e família'_ escrito em caneta dourada atrás.  
Todos abriram para ver o que era.  
-Ai, que lindo! Já marcaram a data! –disse Kagome pulando em cima de Rin –Fico muito feliz em saber disso!  
-Nossa... Nunca pensei que o Sesshoumaru se apaixonaria por uma humana... aliás, nunca pensei que ele tivesse coração... –disse InuYasha lendo o cartão.  
-InuYasha! –disse Kagome repreendendo o hanyou.  
-É verdade... –ele disse naturalmente.  
-Eu pensava assim quando o conheci. –disse Rin com uma gota na cabeça.  
-O Sesshoumaru não é mau. –Kagome disse –Eu gosto dele. Ele é igual o seu pai, InuYasha, mas o senhor Inutaisho abre o coração, e o Sesshoumaru não, ele é mais reservado.  
-Feh! Não gosto dele!  
-Só porque ele fica te provocando... –disse Kagome rindo.  
-Ora!  
-Chega de falar no Sesshoumaru! –pediu Rin dando risada.  
-Vamos falar da infância do Miroku! –disse Sango rindo muito –Gente, vocês acreditam que.  
E ela começou a falar a vida toda do rapaz. Todos davam belas risadas enquanto ele ficava afundado no sofá.  
Após quase uma hora Sango havia terminado todas as histórias que sabia sobre a vida de Miroku, e todos davam boas risadas.  
-Ah! Temos mais uma novidade, não é Kagome? –disse o hanyou.  
-Ahn? Ah! Temos sim! –completou sorridente.  
-Estamos namorando! –disseram os dois juntos e de mãos dadas.  
Sango fez uma cara de imensa alegria e agarrou a amiga.  
-Finalmente... –Miroku disse sorrindo e dando uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.  
-Parabéns aos dois! –completou Rin sorrindo muito.  
-Isso merece uma comemoração! –disse Sango.  
-Calma Sango... Nós só... –começou Kagome.  
-Sugiro que devemos ir ao shopping! –completou a moça sem ouvir o que a amiga dizia.  
-Pode até ser... Mas só se for depois do almoço... –disse o hanyou –Nós vamos almoçar no templo! (n/a: a Kagome mora num templo... não esqueçam XD)  
-Ah, tudo bem! A gente pode se encontrar lá às 15:00! O que acham? –perguntou Sango.  
-Por mim tudo bem... –concordou Kagome com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
-Então está combinado!

**Donna egao o deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru **

**_(Nós dois, sorrindo, nos encontrando aqui  
Cada coração tem o hábito de acolher sonhos  
Tristeza não nos causa efeito  
Cada coração fica feliz quando voa)_**

-Chegamos mãe!  
-Estou terminando já, querida! –a mãe de Kagome disse.  
Após 15 minutos todos já se encontravam à mesa.  
-Sr. E Sra. Higurashi... –começou InuYasha, referindo-se ao avô e à mãe respectivamente –Quero pedir permissão para namorar a sua filha Kagome. –ele disse sério.  
Kagome riu por dentro. Não sabia que ele faria aquilo, e o jeito como falara, todo sério e empertigado fora demasiadamente engraçado.  
-Ora, mas é claro que pode! –disse a mãe prontamente e sorrindo, sempre soubera do amor da filha pelo hanyou.  
-Hmmm... Não sei. –disse Sota, que também se encontrava à mesa –Você não pediu permissão para o irmão, que sou eu.  
-Ora pirralho, como se a sua opinião fosse mudar alguma coisa! –brincou InuYasha rindo –Mas tudo bem... Você deixa? –perguntou entrando no jogo.  
-Só deixo por que gosto de você, irmão cachorro... –ele respondeu sério, e Kagome começou a rir.  
Passaram toda a hora do almoço conversando, depois rumaram para o shopping. Passaram o dia todo vendo filmes e andando no shopping, olhando lojas e comendo. Após horas no shopping, todos foram para suas casas, e após InuYasha e Kagome se trocarem, rumaram para a casa de Inutaisho.  
A porta foi aberta por Kaede, e Inutaisho se encontrava logo atrás dela.  
-Olá meu filho! –disse o youkai assim que o viu.  
-Oi pai! Eu quero te apresentar a minha namorada! –o hanyou despejou assim que entrou abrindo caminho para Kagome entrar.  
-Minha criança! –o youkai exclamou sorridente –Que bom que tudo deu certo entre vocês!  
-Eu também estou feliz Inutaisho-san! –disse a garota abraçando o agora sogro.  
-Vamos, entrem! Sesshoumaru foi pegar Rin em casa e logo volta para que possamos jantar todos juntos! –disse feliz.  
Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá, iniciando uma conversa calorosa.

**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku **

**_(Algum dia nossa alma será única  
E seremos serenos  
Eternamente repetindo o tempo  
Nós sabemos por quê estamos vivendo  
Estaremos sorrindo à noite  
Ambos de luto, ainda andamos juntos)_**

Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram apenas 20 minutos após a conversa ter-se iniciado, e sentaram-se de frente para todos.  
-Nós temos um pedido para vocês! –disse Rin sorridente –Queremos que sejam padrinhos do casamento!  
-Quê? O Sesshoumaru quer que eu seja padrinho no casamento dele? –perguntou InuYasha incrédulo.  
-Sim. Por quê? –o youkai perguntou no seu habitual tom frio.  
-Você está doente... só pode ser. –o hanyou disse encostando a mão na testa de Sesshoumaru, certificando-se de que ele não estava com febre.  
-Escute, se não o quer, não precisa... A Kagome pode ir com nosso pai, e estará tudo resolvido. –ele retrucou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
-Não ligue Sesshoumaru... Nós vamos sim! –disse Kagome sorrindo –Obrigada por nos escolher!  
-Agora só nos falta falar com Sango e Miroku. –Rin disse.  
-Sim, mas é melhor você falar o que tem de ser dito. –Sesshoumaru disse para a noiva.  
-Oh, sim. Quase me esqueci. –a moça olhou para InuYasha, estava séria –Kikyou será minha madrinha no casamento junto com meu primo.  
Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.  
-E...? –InuYasha perguntou quebrando aquele silêncio incômodo.  
-Era só para avisar. Espero que não faça nenhuma cena. –disse Sesshoumaru –Kikyou é como uma irmã para Rin, não deixaríamos de convidá-la por sua causa. –completou.  
-Ora, eu não vou fazer cena nenhuma! Não me interessa quem vai estar ou deixar de estar no seu casamento, muito menos ligo para Kikyou! –InuYasha disse.  
-Ótimo. Então estamos resolvidos.  
Todos foram para a sala de jantar, pois Kaede acabara de chamá-los.  
-Bom, InuTaisho-san, Sesshoumaru –começou Kagome imitando InuYasha quando estiveram em sua casa –Eu quero pedir permissão para namorar o InuYasha. –completou séria.  
-Hey!  
-Faça como quiser... –disse Sesshoumaru.  
-Claro! –Inutaisho completou rindo.  
Jantaram conversando, todos muito felizes e contentes. (putz, to cada dia pior i.i desculpem por isso...) Após o jantar, continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, então InuYasha e Kagome foram para casa.

**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita... so shine **

**_(Memórias de todas as coisas se fixam  
Este é um lugar aquecido para estar, tão doce  
As estrelas nos separam do futuro  
Somos sempre tão brilhantes... tão brilhantes)_**

* * *

_Oi!  
Eu estou realmente feliz agora! Nunka recebi tantos coments! (dando pulinhos)  
Notaram q mudou nesse cap? Well, o fato eh q eu não tinha como coloka-los cantando, ainda mais uma musika da BoA XDD Mas axo q eh soh esse... eh eh soh esse q foge a regra. Bom, foi um pop dessa vez pq eu estava sem estoke d musika pra caps XDDD Ai acabou mudando tudo, ne?  
Espero q tenham gostado desse (a meu ver foi um poko frakinho, mas os dois últimos estão melhores XD)_

_Espero não te-los desapontado... E o prox cap eh o casamento da Rin e do Sesshy XD_

**Agradeço:**

****

**Pamelokinha –**_ Hey, mtoooooooo obrigada pelos elogios! Eu to famosa! (mais feliz ainda) Yeeee! Mtos kisus em vc!_

**Otaku-IY –**_ Ahhh, eu say! Mas eu axei lah na Liberdade... "Axei", pq vai xegar soh semana q vem na loja, mas eu vou comprar XD Ah, não, não nessa fic. Eu não kero fazer um "hentai" pq axo mtos hentais estranhos XD Axo q eu não saberia escrever. Kero fazer (na outra fic) uma cena erotika, como a kerida Ryeko-dono. Apesar disso, obrigada pela dica! Kisus!_

**Sango-web –**_ HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Irman adotiva do Miroku XDYoo, vou adorar ler seus coments na Yuki! Mto obrigada e kisus!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama –**_ Yoo, mtoooo obrigada! Gomen, ne? Mas não combina mto com a historia T.T me perdoa, mas prometo pra vc q vai ter uma ceninha na Yuki! Deixa sim, relaxa! Não se preocupe com isso (alias, kero ver a continuação da sua hein?) Deixando isso d lado, vc me parece mais feliz! Ki bom! (EEEEE) Kisus em vc!_

**Kagome-chan –**_ Ki bom q vc gostou! Realmente... Mas os dois últimos caps valem a pena. O ultimo eh lindo XD (um dos melhores da fic inteira) Mto obrigada! Kisus Ju Higurashi – Ai q lekau! Eu estou fazendo as pessoas quase chorarem! (um dia eu consigo faze-las xorarem d soluçar, HUAAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA) XD Mto obrigada! Kisus em vc!_

**Kayra Hiragana –**_ Obrigada XD Kisus!_

**Dessa-chan –**_ Relaxa, não terá hentai! Mas fiko mto feliz por saber q gostou! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus em vc!_

**Vivica Higurashi –**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA! Depois d tantos elogios axo q fikei sem palavras! MTO OBRIGADA! Kisus em vc!_

**Paula -**_ Gomen ne? Mas não vou escrever hentai nessa fic! Mil perdoes, mas eh isso XD Kisus e mto obrigada!_

**Naninha-chan –**_ Não teve hentai, gomen! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Nathbella –**_ Well, sinto mto em t desapontar XD Mas o uniko cap com um belo romance da Sango e do Miroku jah passou, e como eu terminei a fic, não vai ter mais mta coisa sobre os dois. Plis, desculpa i.i kisus em vc, arigatoo!_

**Etsuko Kaye –**_ Eh neh? Eles devem ter coisa melhor pra fazer sim XD Soh fiz isso pq eu keria dar um teor mais comiko pra fic (sempre tentei fazer comehdia, mas não consigo XDDD) Ah, podia ter mandado! Eu aceito reviews anônimas i.i Não terá mais mto sango e miroku, gomen! Obrigada e kisus!_

**Marcelle –** _Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Tiemi-chan –**_ neh? Esperta XD Soh pq eu t disse q tinha recebido 15? XDDD Well, aishiteru mon amour! (Francês e Japonês junto XD huahauhauahhau) Kisus em vc!_

**Nana-Paes Leme –**_ Mto obrigada! Kisus!_

**Deusa do Anime –**_ Ah, demorei pra atualizar por causu du site XD eles travaram minhas atualizações, não sei pq... kisus em vc! Arigatoo!_

_Ufa, qtos coments XDD Mto obrigada a tds! Soh pra esclarecer (tive mtos pedidos) Não vai ter mais Miroku e Sango na fic, infelizmente jah terminei d escrever e não tem. Mesmo assim, espero q continuem lendo! Kisus em vcsss!_

**§Lari-chan§**

**Every Heart - BoA**


	33. Capítulo Trinta e Três

Finalmente chegara o dia do casamento de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ele seria realizado em um sítio, que era próprio para esse tipo de festa. Havia a casa, com um grande salão todo aberto com mesas e cadeiras decoradas. Fora deste, havia sido feito um altar, e da frente deste saía um tapete vermelho que seguia uns dez metros, e aos lados direito e esquerdo haviam bancos de carvalho alinhados. Isso tudo era coberto com um grande pano branco e os pilares em torno eram belamente enfeitados com flores.  
Todos os convidados já estavam chegando e Sesshoumaru já estava lá, recebendo a todos. Kagome e InuYasha chegaram com o Sr. E Sra. Higurashi, Sota e InuTaisho. Kagome estava com os cabelos enrolados e meio presos, com um vestido preto até o pé que deixava suas costas totalmente de fora., usava as jóias que havia ganhado de InuYasha no Natal e um par de sandálias pretas de salto alto. InuYasha estava com terno e calça pretos, camisa branca e gravata vinho, seu cabelo estava muito bem penteado, chegando a parecer o de Sesshoumaru, e preso igual ao de seu pai.  
-Eu não estou gostando dessa roupa... –ele reclamou –Me aperta!  
-InuYasha! Nós somos padrinhos, temos que estar bem vestidos! –retrucou Kagome.  
-E o meu cabelo? Não gosto dele preso.  
-Pare de reclamar filho... –disse Inutaisho, como sempre, calmo.  
-Mas.  
-Chega de 'mas', InuYasha!  
-Feh!  
-Olha, a Sango e o Miroku também chegaram! –ela disse sorridente e logo os dois se juntaram a eles.  
Sango estava com um vestido tomara que caia roxo até o pé, com alguns bordados. Seu cabelo estava solto e usava brincos e colar de pérolas. Miroku usava terno e calça risca de giz, camisa branca e gravata azul marinho.  
-Oi! –disse Sango.  
-Acabamos de chegar!  
Então Kagome viu que InuYasha estava sério e olhando para o lado. Olhou para a mesma direção que ele e viu Kikyou acompanhada com um rapaz, que provavelmente era o primo de Rin, Suikotsu. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e usava um vestido vermelho de alças grossas. Kagome olhou para a face de InuYasha e viu que seu olhar era de raiva e uma outra coisa que não soube o que era. Olhou para baixo, mas logo sentiu a mão do hanyou tocar seu queixo.  
-Tudo bem? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Melhor impossível!  
-Que bom! Por que não vai falar com ela?  
-Não tenho o que falar com aquela.  
-Tá, já entendi! InuYasha e Kagome conversou um pouco com seus amigos e notou que Kikyou estava agora sozinha, observando as coisas a sua volta. Não soube por quê, mas sentiu vontade de falar com ela e perguntar o que havia ocorrido para ela ter deixado InuYasha. Foi andando até a moça.  
-Oi Kikyou! –disse sorrindo para a mesma.  
-Olá Kagome! –respondeu retribuindo o sorriso –Estou feliz por vocês, a Rin me contou!  
-Ah, obrigada!  
-Sabe, eu acho que sabia, mas estava tão confusa.  
-Ah, pode parecer indelicadeza de minha parte, mas eu queria saber o que aconteceu pra você e o InuYasha terem terminado... Ele me contou, mas.  
-Ah... Sabe, antes de conhecer vocês eu era noiva de um homem. –disse fechando os olhos, se lembrando –O nome dele é Naraku Onigumo.  
-Ah, o que o InuYasha disse.  
-Ele sempre fora doce comigo, íamos nos casar no mês em que encontrei vocês e nos amávamos muito. Então ele teve que ir para o norte do país, a trabalho. 

**_§Flashback§_**

-Mas você vai viajar logo agora? Está tão perto! –Kikyou disse triste.  
-Calma, querida. Falta um mês e meio ainda, e é uma ótima proposta de trabalho! Isso vai nos ajudar depois que nos casarmos, não acha? –ele disse sorrindo.  
-É, tem razão... –concordou e sorriu também –Mas não demora pra voltar pra mim, ta? –disse abraçando o noivo.  
-Pode deixar, vou voltar o mais rápido possível!

**_§Fim do Flashback§_**

-Ele foi de avião... só que naquela noite... o avião caiu. –Kikyou não conteve uma lágrima, que escorreu pela sua face.  
Kagome sentiu seu coração doer.  
-Não acharam o corpo dele... Tecnicamente ele havia morrido... Sofri cada dia após sua morte, mesmo depois quando estava com InuYasha. Eu realmente pensei que tinha superado um pouco que o amava, mas ai o Naraku voltou. Depois de tantos anos e... quando olhei pra ele eu me senti tão feliz! –disse sorrindo –Descobri que o amava ainda. Então.  
-O resto eu sei –Kagome disse sorrindo –Espero que você esteja muito feliz ao lado dele, e perdoa o InuYasha, ele é cabeça dura mesmo!  
-Tudo bem! Eu sei!  
-E Naraku não vai vir na festa? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Vem depois da cerimônia.  
-Ah.  
-Kagome! –chamou Sango chegando perto das duas -Oi Kikyou!  
-Olá!  
-O InuYasha pediu pra mim vir te chamar... -Sango disse sem graça.  
-Ah, ok. Não liga não Kikyou. Depois a gente se fala! –disse.  
-Só mais uma coisa.  
-O que?  
-Eu não traí o InuYasha. Não me deitei sequer uma vez com Naraku enquanto estava com ele. –ela disse sorrindo.  
Kagome nada falou, apenas sorriu e saiu com Sango.  
-Por que você estava falando com a Kikyou? –perguntou InuYasha irritado.  
Sango e Miroku resolveram sair de perto.  
-Quem brigou com ela foi você, não eu... –disse Kagome calmamente.  
-O que? Está do lado dela? –ele perguntou incrédulo.  
-Eu não quero brigar aqui. Depois, quando estivermos só os dois, nós voltamos nesse assunto.  
-Mas.  
-Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, InuYasha. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com a briga de vocês. –ela disse e o abraçou.  
-E quem disse que eu consigo ficar bravo com você? –ele perguntou retribuindo o abraço.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Aceito.  
-E você, Rin Tsukimori, aceita este homem... ahn... youkai, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, pelo resto de sua vida, até que a morte os separe? –perguntou o padre.  
-Aceito! –disse Rin, que a essa altura já chorava de felicidade.  
-Eu os declaro: marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva. –completou fechando sua Bíblia.  
Os dois se beijaram e ouve vários aplausos.  
Na hora em que foram cumprimentar os padrinhos, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se encararam por alguns segundos, até que se abraçaram.  
-Parabéns. –disse InuYasha sorrindo (sabe akele sorriso sedutor? Akele i.i)  
-Obrigado, irmão. –Sesshoumaru disse também sorrindo.  
-Aeeee garanhão! –disse Miroku cutucando Sesshoumaru.  
-Se você chegar perto da Rin com suas brincadeirinhas inúteis eu mato você... –Sesshoumaru disse sério, o que fez Miroku gelar.  
-Quem manda ser safado? –disse Sango em um suspiro.  
-Até tu Sangozinha?  
-Você conquistou essa fama, o problema é seu.  
- T.T –Miroku.  
A festa começou, e após algum tempo, em um pequeno palco que estava montado lá, a banda Yume foi tocar.  
-Boa tarde a todos –começou Kagome com o microfone, e a maioria das pessoas olhou para eles –A pedido do noivo, Sesshoumaru, nós iremos tocar algumas músicas para vocês. Gostaria de chamar a atenção da noiva, Rin, para que ouça a primeira música que Sesshoumaru dedica a você.  
Rin olhou para seu recente marido, então voltou sua atenção ao palco.  
Kagome sentou no banquinho do piano.

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen?**

**_(Costumava haver uma torre cinzenta solitária no mar,  
Você tornou-se a luz do meu lado escuro  
O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?)_**

-Essa música... é pra mim? –Rin perguntou para Sesshoumaru.  
-Sim. Tudo o que eu sinto está escrito nela.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey **

**_(Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza)_**

Rin fechou os olhos para prestar atenção na música. Tudo estava em total silêncio, só a música era ouvida. Nem mesmo os garçons andavam, todos ouviam apenas.

**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
(InuYasha) There's so much inside  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, to me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen?  
**

**_(Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer  
Tanto que ele pode falar  
(InuYasha) Tanta coisa por dentro  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor  
Baby, para mim você é como um vício  
Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?)_**

-Ela é linda Sesshoumaru… -sussurrou Rin.  
-É uma homenagem a você. Ela é sua.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey **

**_(Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza)_**

A música ficou mais calma.

**(InuYasha) I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
(InuYasha) I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?  
(InuYasha) I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
(InuYasha) I've been kissed by a rose on the grey **

**_((InuYasha) Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza  
(InuYasha) Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza  
E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?  
(InuYasha) Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza  
(InuYasha) Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza)_**

**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
(InuYasha) There's so much inside  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen? **

**_(Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer  
Tanto que ele pode falar  
(InuYasha) Tanta coisa por dentro  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor  
Para mim você é como um vício  
Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?)_**

Rin sorria enquanto pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Sesshoumaru era tão doce.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey **

**_(Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza)_**

**(InuYasha e Kagome) Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey...  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey...  
(Kagome)Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

**_((InuYasha e Kagome) Sim, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.  
(Kagome) Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza...)_**

Todos aplaudiram, inclusive os integrantes da banda,e Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru.  
-Adorei sua surpresa! Eu te amo! –ela disse, então se beijaram.

* * *

_Oi genti!  
Well, amanhan eu vou viajar, por isso estou postando o chap hj. Espero q tenham gostado! Que declaração, hein? depois dessa qq uma se derrete...  
E não keiram me matar XD Eu venho avisando desde o começo de que a Kikyou não ia ser mah nessa fic XD Tbm não tenho pena dela, mas me dêem um desconto. Esse meu coraçãozinho mole q sempre axa q as pessoas tem algo bom dentro de si... ai ai Volto na quarta q vem, provavelmente postarei na kinta e sexta-feira: **ANIME FRIENDS AIH VOU EU** XDDDD soh sexta para ver meu amorzinho, minha kerida filha Tiemi-chan q virá pra sampa (olhos brilhantes)  
Axo q jah falei assuntos desimportantes demais, ne?  
Como estou sem tempo hj (terminar d arrumar uns coisinhos akee) eu vou fazer um mega agradecimento e falar das duvidas rapidamente, no geral, ok?  
**MUITO OBRIGADA À**:_ **Pamelokinha, Hyuri Higurashi Black, Dessa-chan, Ana Higurashi, Gigi, Kayra Hiragana, Duda Higurashi e Ju Higurashi!**_ Amo vcs! Mtos kisus em tds!  
_Dúvidas:  
_A fic tem 34 caps, ou seja, o próximo serah o fim.  
Não, ngm manda reviews idiotas e ngm eh problematika XD Não fiz o Miroku pedindo a mão da Sango em casamento, mas considerem-nos casados XD Jah comecei uma nova fic, a Yuki. Quem quiser dar uma conferida.  
E eh isso. Obrigada a todos!  
Kisus em vcs!  
**§Lari-chan§**_

_**Seal – Kiss from a rose**_


	34. Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

-Hey, você disse que teríamos uma conversa... –comentou InuYasha, sem parar de alisar os cabelos da amante.  
-É, eu sei. –Kagome disse –Bom, você não deve ficar com tanta raiva da Kikyou. Ela não... ahn, ela não traiu você realmente.  
-Como assim! Eu a vi com aquele maldito! No quarto dela!  
-Conversando. –completou –Ela não se deitou nem uma vez com ele enquanto esteve com você.  
-Suponho que ela tenha dito isso para você.  
-Sim.  
-E você acreditou? Francamente! –ele, agora com os braços cruzados e emburrado.  
-Não seja teimoso! Eu sei quando mentem para mim InuYasha –seu semblante mudou de calmo para bravo.  
-Feh!  
-Eu vou contar pra você o que ela me disse, só pra ver se você deixa de ser cabeça dura!  
-Feh!  
Kagome começou a relatar o que Kikyou havia lhe contado. Ela não gostava de ver desavenças entre as pessoas, não queria que InuYasha ficasse eternamente com raiva de Kikyou. E ela não fizera nada de errado certo? Amor não é errado.  
-Entende? Kikyou não é má, nem tem uma mente perversa... –disse Kagome e InuYasha ficou com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Ok... Mas não é motivo pra ela ficar me poupando da verdade! –disse se levantando e indo para o banheiro.  
-Teimoso! –disse. 

**§Um ano depois§ **(como o tempo passa rahpido ne? XD)

Tudo estava normal. Haviam acabado de chegar da turnê da China e já estavam marcando uma para o resto da Europa.  
Sango e Miroku estavam noivos. Rin estava esperando um filho de Sesshoumaru. Kikyou e InuYasha voltaram a se falar, pouco, mas já era alguma coisa.  
Kagome olhava pela janela de sua casa. Estava pensando em tudo que acontecera com ela, com a banda, com tudo em sua vida. Uma reviravolta, essa era a palavra.  
Passara por tantas coisas, foram tantos altos e muitos baixos que não sabia como tinha conseguido agüentar.  
Abriu a janela e sentiu o ar do fim de tarde e início de noite passar por seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos se movimentarem graciosamente. Voltou-se novamente para dentro do quarto e foi até a mesinha e pegou uma foto de InuYasha. Alisou o vidro sorrindo.  
Era estranho. Geralmente InuYasha sempre ligava para ela, sugerindo que fosse ficar com ele ou que saíssem, mas nesse dia ele não ligara uma única vez.  
Preocupou-se e seu semblante mudou para um assustado. Será que havia acontecido algo?  
-Kagome! –disse a mãe da moça entrando no quarto.  
-AHHH! –ela gritou e colocou a mão no peito.  
-Te assustei? –perguntou sorrindo.  
-Não, magina... –respondeu Kagome ainda recuperando o fôlego –Só quase tive um ataque cardíaco!  
-Não seja dramática querida! Você vai sair comigo hoje! –ela disse.  
-Vou? Vamos aonde? –Kagome perguntou curiosa.  
-Faz tempo que quero ir em um teatro, e como hoje você está livre, quero que vá comigo! Não é legal ir sozinha!  
-Ok, então. Que horas?  
-Às 21:00! Pode começar a se arrumar, quando eu estiver pronta nós sairemos.  
-Tá bom! –concordou sorrindo.  
Kagome foi para o banheiro tomar banho e ouviu sua mãe falando do outro lado da porta:  
-Se arrume muito bem, esteja bem bonita!  
E antes que conseguisse perguntar o por quê, ela ouviu os passos da mãe deixando o corredor.  
Tomou um banho relativamente demorado, faltava tempo ainda para o horário combinado com a mãe. Após sair do banheiro, foi escolher a roupa.  
Depois de meia hora encarando o guarda-roupas, decidiu-se por um vestido vermelho até a coxa de decote médio. Deixou os cabelos soltos e colocou uma sandália de salto alto preta. Brincos, colar, anel e maquiagem.  
Ao terminar, sua mãe já a esperava na porta e também se encontrava devidamente arrumada.  
-Estou pronta! Já vamos?  
-Sim! E você está linda querida! –respondeu sua mãe sorrindo.  
As duas foram para o carro de Kagome, que foi dirigindo. Sabia onde era o teatro que sua mãe queria ir, então ficava mais fácil.  
No caminho conversavam futilidades, e deram algumas risadas. Ao chegarem, Kagome achou estranho não ver nenhum outro carro chegando.  
-Não está um pouco... vazio?  
-Estamos atrasadas! Vamos logo! –disse sua mãe correndo para a entrada.  
Ao entrarem, os corredores tinham cortinas fechadas, e elas ficariam no último andar (eh dakeles teatros tipo d ópera, sabe?). Ao chegarem na sacada que iriam ficar, Kagome se encontrou sozinha, pois sua mãe disse que precisava ir ao banheiro.  
Estava tudo na maior escuridão, não pareciam estar atrasadas. Mas mesmo assim ela ouvia o murmurinho das pessoas que se encontravam no local. Não pareciam muitas pessoas, mas não fazia diferença, pois não dava para ver.  
Então os barulhos cessaram, e uma luz azulada acendeu-se de frente para o palco, batendo diretamente nas cortinas de veludo vermelhas, que se encontravam fechadas.  
Começou a ouvir uma música, era uma orquestra e ficou emocionada, pois adorava músicas orquestradas. As cortinas foram se abrindo lentamente quando ela ouviu o som do piano.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**_(Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar)_**

A respiração de Kagome parou e seus olhos se esbugalharam. Era InuYasha quem estava tocando piano e era ele quem cantava. Sango e Miroku estavam em volta sem tocar, e atrás dos três havia uma orquestra inteira. InuYasha olhou para ela, quando uma luz incidiu exatamente em cima de si.

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

**_(Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo)_**

InuYasha olhava para ela e sorria, enquanto Sango e Miroku começavam a tocar, guitarra e bateria, respectivamente.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**_(Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada)_**

Depois do transe momentâneo, Kagome também sorriu e acenou um tchauzinho com a mão. Então olhou para baixo e viu que todos a olhavam, e todos eram pessoas conhecidas suas, amigos, familiares...

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever... Forever and ever**

**_(Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre... para todo o sempre)_**

Kagome sorriu enquanto umas poucas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ver todas aquelas pessoas ali, reunidas... Seu avô e Sota, sua mãe, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, InuTaisho, Kaede, Ayami, Kouga... Todos que conheceu na vida estavam ali. O que mais faltava acontecer?

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**_(Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada)_**

A letra era linda... Mas desde quando InuYasha tocava piano? Perguntaria depois. Agora não fazia diferença alguma. Estava feliz. Então era esse o teatro o qual sua mãe queria ir? A enganaram direitinho.

**I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**_(Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos  
Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada)_**

Kagome tremia. Seu coração batia muito forte. Estava muito emocionada e não conseguia parar de rir, talvez fosse vergonha.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing**

**_(Não quero fechar meu olhos  
Não quero cair no sono  
Não quero perder nada)_**

A música foi acabando e InuYasha se levantou. Estava lindo, ao ver de Kagome. Usava uma calça social preta, camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e um casaco por cima preto também com uma corrente, a corrente que Kagome havia dado para ele.  
O hanyou pegou o microfone.  
-Kagome –disse olhando diretamente para ela –É justamente por não querer perder nada que estou aqui. Eu quero passar cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo da minha vida ao seu lado. Quero guardar seu sono quando você estiver dormindo, ver seu sorriso enquanto sonha. Não quero fechar meus olhos, não quero dormir, porque eu não quero perder você. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por tê-la comigo. Eu te amo Kagome. E estou aqui para saber se você quer casar comigo.  
Kagome chorava mais ainda. Ela abaixou a cabeça sorrindo nervosamente, levantou-a novamente e fez um gesto com o dedo indicador, chamando InuYasha para ir onde estava. O hanyou soltou o microfone e de um salto parou exatamente de frente para ela. Kagome abriu um sorriso maior ainda, o agarrou e beijou.  
Todos que estavam na platéia aplaudiram e começaram a gritar, assoviar etc. Kagome separou seus lábios dos dele, mas continuou abraçando-o com todas as suas forças.  
-Vou aceitar isso como um sim... –ele comentou sorrindo.  
-Obrigada por isso. Eu também te amo InuYasha, e também não quero perder nada! –ela disse sorrindo.  
Todos continuaram a aplaudir, então InuYasha pegou Kagome no colo e pulou novamente para o palco. O hanyou pegou o microfone novamente.  
-Hey Sesshoumaru, ela aceitou! –e mostrou a língua para o irmão.  
-Só pode estar louca, é claro... –o youkai retrucou, mas ainda assim sorria.  
Sango correu e abraçou Kagome. Então todos que estavam lá se juntaram para gritar "Parabéns" para os dois.  
Como era uma festa, logo começaram a entrar garçons servindo bebidinhas e comidinhas, e a orquestra continuou tocando pelo resto da noite.  
Kagome enxugou seu rosto e voltou a beijar InuYasha.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

OWARI!

* * *

_Olá pessoal!  
Finalmente chegamos ao fim dessa fic. Quero dizer que foi muito bom postá-la e melhor ainda: receber tantos comentários legais. Até o chap 33 eu recebi 249 reviews, fico muito feliz com isso!  
Foi ótimo estar ai, com vocês esse tempo todo! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e a todos que comentaram! ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU!_

_Gostaria de saber o que acharam do último capítulo, dependendo do tanto de reviews que eu receber, farei um 'capitulo extra' de agradecimentos. (não serah uma continuação, apenas agradecimentos xD)_

_Gostaram da musica? Eu, particularmente, AMO! Aerosmith é Aerosmith._

**_Agradecimentos:_**

****

**Lori Nakamura –** _Mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus em vc!_

**Pamelokinha –**_ Ok, ok! Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Ana Higurashi –**_ Mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Gigi –**_ Axo q por ser o último chap, ele ficou gde! Não precima me agradecer por agradecer vc XD obrigada novamente! Kisus em vc!_

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki –**_ Sinto mto, mas não teve hentai msm i.i Obrigada por estar sempre comentando pra mim! Mtos kisus em vc!_

**Lina Yuki –**_ Mto obrigado pelo 'big coment' (q valeu para tds os caps anteriores XD)obrigada msm! Kisus em vc!_

**Jully-chan –** _Opa, consegui fazer alguém gostar d evanescence! Que bom XD Mto obrigada por comentar e mto obrigada pelos elogios! Kisus em vc!_

**Kagome Higurashi Satuki–**_ HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, eu tbm não sou mto fã da Kikyou, mas quis mudar um pouko (em tds as outras fics ela eh mah XD) ne? Espero q tenha gostado do ultimo chap! Arigatoo e mtos kisus em vc!_

Well, vou ficando por aqui então! Beijos em todos e mais uma vez: Obrigada por terem me acompanhado até aqui!

**§Lari-chan§**

**Aerosmith - I don't wanna miss a thing**


End file.
